


Stars

by Luna_Latte



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:08:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 47,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24426271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luna_Latte/pseuds/Luna_Latte
Summary: As the captain and the ace of the girl's volleyball team at Aboajohsai High third year Kazama Asuga only has two goals in her career. To make it to nationals, and to go into the pro league. Asuga will stop at nothing to achieve those goals, whether it's staying late after practice or staying up late some nights to review film. After the first practice of the year Asuga finds herself staying late and in need of a setter so she can practice some hits. Good thing Tōru Oikawa is right around the corner ready to help...
Kudos: 11





	1. ~ Chapter One: And So It Begins ~

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My sister](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+sister).



> (You can also find this book on Wattpad! Updates are once a week!)

This story is dedicated to my sister, who is the biggest Oikawa stan I know. One day you will find this and wonder why the heck I wrote a book about your favorite character :) Love ya <3

~Asuga~ 

~Monday~

I looked out of my math classes window, gazing at the birds taking flight off from the soccer field. I sighed as I twirled my pencil in my hand. There was no need to pay attention since I already knew what was going on in my math class. I allowed my mind to wander off and started thinking about my first volleyball practice of the school year.

It was my final year here at Aobajohsai High School and I was selected to be the team captain this year. Fitting you would think since I'm also the ace of the girl's team. My mind wandered back to what happened last season, how we lost in the finals to Shiratorizawa. It was my fault, I couldn't cover my teammate as she got blocked. I tried but I was a hair too short. I knew we had what it took to make it to nationals last year, but that loss was all my fault.

I sighed as I placed my pencil down and rested my hand on my chin. The birds were soaring high up into the sky. I continued to think about the loss. How it was the third set against them, the final score was 29-31. After that loss I cried in my room that night because if I cried in front of my teammates, it would make me seem weak. The nights following after, I went to practice and worked out every single day. Rest days were for the weak. And I was not weak. I perfected my two-handed jump float, learned how to hit different shots on the court with just a flick of my wrist, and most importantly I worked on blocked ball receives. The only thing that crossed my mind when practicing was that I couldn't ever lose again, I hated to lose.

I looked at the clock on the wall, showing that I had three minutes left of class. I started to pack up hastily so that I could get to practice earlier than my other teammates. I needed to be there before everyone else so I could practice my two hand jump float a little bit more.

The bell suddenly rang and I sprang up from my seat and rushed down the stairs. I quickly walked to the women's locker room and slammed the door behind me. I put on my spandex and oversized t-shirt along with my knee pads and shoes. Then I tied my hair into my signature messy bun, threw my bag over my shoulder and ran straight to the gym. It usually takes the girls around ten minutes to get ready, just enough time for me to get around twenty serves. I rushed through my stretches, making sure that just my arms were nice and loose since my team would do stretches later. I picked up the spare empty water bottle I always carried with me and set it up on zone one. I decided I was going to play around the world, where I had to serve to every zone without messing up in order to win. I ran to the other side of the court and picked up a ball, bounced it on the ground three times, then picked it up with two hands. It was my signature serve routine that guaranteed I got the ball over every single time. I tossed the ball high up into the air, repeating the steps in my head.

Left, right, left

Jump!

I served directly to zone one, hitting the water bottle head-on.

Nice!

I ran over to the other side of the court and picked up the water bottle, placing it on zone two. This was going to be tricky since I had to serve the ball short. I picked up another ball and bounced it three times, and picked it up with my two hands.

Left, right, left

Jump!

I contacted the ball underneath it and it floated and dropped right on top of the water bottle. I grinned as I rushed to place the water bottle in zone three. I continued to do this until I was at the last zone in my game, six. Right smack in the middle back of the court. As I picked up my ball I bounced it three times and then picked it up with two hands. I slowly took a breath in and exhaled. If I made this, I would win my little game with myself since it only took me one try to hit all the other zones. If I didn't I would have to start all over. I tossed the ball up into the air with two hands and repeated the steps in my head.

Left, right, left

Jump!

The ball flew straight across the net and hit the water bottle and... 

The cute guy on the court?

"Heads up!"

I yelled but it was too late. It hit him straight in the "area".

That must have hurt.

I rushed over to him, it seemed like he took it like a champ.

"A-are you okay?"

I asked as I picked up the ball. He looked up gave me a peace sign and smiled.

"I'm fine, it didn't hurt at all!"

I clenched my jaw when he said that, I had worked all summer to perfect my jump serve so it would be hard to receive. I slowly offered my hand to help him up. He took it and got up while brushing himself off.

"What are you even doing in this gym, shouldn't you be in the other gym for your volleyball practice?"

"Well actually I was on my way but it was locked, so I thought that I would come over here and get a few reps in before my practice started."

He said as he scratched his head and smiled. There was something familiar about him, and I couldn't put a finger on it.

"The girls are practicing in here in about five minutes, are you sure you weren't just trying to get extra reps?"

I asked narrowing my eyes at him. He laughed.

"No no, I actually was going to get some serving reps in."

"You have five minutes, do you need me to adjust the height of the net?"

"No it's fine, I just need to warm up my serve before my practice."

"Whatever."

I said as I walked over to the bench to get some water. I sat down with my water bottle in hand and watched him put his equipment on hastily whilst stretching. He then took a ball, bounced it and tossed it up into the air with one hand.

He's doing a topspin!

I thought to myself as I took another sip of water.

He approached the ball and soared high up into the air, swinging at the ball and hitting it straight down.

That's almost a spike!

I placed my water bottle on the bench and continued to watch him serve. I noticed that he could spot serve, but his serves were mostly inconsistent. I suddenly felt a presence next to me, it was my best friend Himura Misako. She was putting on her knee pads while eating a protein bar. She was always the second one to get to practice. I loved Misako because she was determined when needed. We had been playing together ever since middle school, and she has always been the libero. Other than volleyball, she's decent at school and always manages to catch the attention of any boy around her. She was very short, only measuring at around five feet. But since she is so short, she is quick on the court managing to get almost ball up.

"Hey girl what's up? I gotta tell you something!"

She said as she finished tying her shoelaces. She started to put her hair up into a french braid.

"This dude came in and interrupted my practice, but I'm sure you got something serious if you need to talk with me now."

I said mumbling. She giggled and started to put on her arm sleeves.

"Oh yeah, I got a date this weekend! Did I tell you about this new boy I've been talking to? His names Yū Nishinoya and he's Karasuno's libero!"

I looked at her shocked.

"Girl, you're going to date a guy at a different school? Isn't that going to be hard on you?"

She grinned.

"I think I will manage just fine but Isn't that so cute? We are supposed to meet up this weekend and get ice cream!"

I rolled my eyes grinning. Misako always had a new boy every week. Misako looked over to where the boy was serving and her eyes lit up.

"Girl, do you even know who that guy is?"

I shook my head no, I didn't pay attention to anyone on our guy's team because I was always so focused on my own team.

"That's Tōru Oikawa! He's the setter for the men's team and literally the cutest boy in the whole school!"

I shrugged.

"So?"

"Rumor has it, his last girlfriend dumped him because he was too focused on volleyball!"

"Does it look like I care?"

She gave me her signature grin. I hated it when she did that because that usually meant she had a really bad idea coming. I rolled my eyes and took a sip of my water.

"I think you should go for him!"

I spat my water out.

"WHAT?"

I whisper yelled as I placed my water bottle down on the bleacher. She giggled.

"He's literally like a male version of you, determined, hardworking, always has their mind on volleyball, and he's also the team captain of his team!"

I gave her the death stare. There was no way in heck I was ever going to date anyone, it would just distract me from volleyball!

"You know I've only ever dated one person and you remember how that turned out right?"

I said as I fixed my bun once again. She giggled and stood up.

"You never know how things will turn out in the end."

She said as she gave me a wink. I looked over to Oikawa who was cleaning up the volleyballs he served.

He was kind of cute though.


	2. ~ Chapter Two: Setting ~

~ Oikawa ~

~Monday~

As I walked past the gym where the girl's team was supposed to be practicing I couldn't help but look inside. I heard someone serving the ball and I was curious to see who it was. I looked in and saw a really pretty girl serving. It looked like she was playing around the world with herself and a plastic water bottle. She had very dark brown hair, it almost looked black and she was around 5'9. She had a very muscular physique making her look quite intimidating. Looking at her, it made me feel a certain way, different than with all the other girls at the school. I wanted to go talk to her, something inside of me felt that way. I had never got this feeling from a girl. Ever. I casually walked over, she was serving to six so I could take this opportunity to catch the ball and maybe even her name. Suddenly I felt the ball hit me smack in the middle of my no no area. It hurt, badly. But I covered it up so it wouldn't seem like I was weak. She rushed over to me with a worried expression on her face.

"Are you okay?"

She asked as she offered her hand. I gave her my signature smile and peace sign, no girl ever would be able to resist that, well except for her.

"Yeah, It didn't hurt at all."

I said as I smiled and took her hand. I saw her jaw tense up. As I stood up I noticed she had a lot of bruises on her knees and arms. It seemed like she played volleyball a lot, maybe even a little too much. 

We talked but I was unable to get her name, so I decided to practice my serve. She seemed fine with it and sat on the bench while drinking her water. I saw Misako walk and sit next to her, of course, I knew Misako, she was known for being short, flirty, and had an attitude at times. She had red hair and green eyes and was very athletic, just like her friend. I noticed they kept talking and were looking at me while doing so, which I didn't mind. I loved the attention. As I finished up my serve and noticed the girl looking at me. I felt a light blush stain my cheeks as I picked up the balls. I then picked up my bag and rushed to practice only to see Iwaizumi standing and waiting for me.

"What the heck were you doing in the girl's gym?"

"Iwa-chan, I was only warming up my serves."

I said as I smiled and held up a peace sign.

"Warming up your serves in the girls gym."

He said rolling his eyes. I grinned as we walked to the gym and joined the huddle. 

~ Time skip to after practice ~

I wiped the set from my brow as we had just finished the final dive line of practice. Surprisingly we had finished practice earlier than usual, so hopefully, that meant that maybe I could walk by the girl's gym to watch that girl play. I helped the team with taking down the net, then quickly took off my shoes and knee pads. I threw on my warm-up gear and slung my bag over my shoulder, waving goodbye to everyone as I walked out of the gym. As I walked hastily I heard footsteps behind me and saw that Iwaizumi was right behind me.

"Why are you walking so rushed?"

He asked finally catching up to me and sticking his hands in his pockets.

"Iwa-chan, I saw this girl and-"

"Seriously?"

He said rolling his eyes.

"Iwa-chan I don't think she's not like other girls, lets just go watch her play."

I said pleadingly.

"That's what you said about the last one."

"I promise."

I said. We finally got to the gym and peeked around the door to see the girls scrimmaging. I scanned the floor and saw her. She was in the front row on the left side. Her hands were up ready to block. The coach whistled and the serve came from the other side. Misako easily received it and it went right to their setter. I remembered their setter, I think her name was Hiromi, she was always one of the girls who always came up to me after practice. She seemed super sweet but I didn't know too much about her. I saw her set to the girl, it was a second tempo set. The girl jumped up and swung straight down the line, getting her team a kill. She cheered loudly and thanked her setter and libero for the pass and set. It reminded me that I always loved it when hitters thanked me for a set.

"That's Kazama Asuga."

Iwaizumi said. I turned around and looked at Iwaizumi with wide eyes.

"How do you know her?"

He chuckled.

"I used to watch the girl's games last year because there was this one third-year setter that was super hot. Asuga was the ace of her team last year, I talked to her a couple of times because I wanted to talk to that setter. She was really determined to win in volleyball and I don't think she has ever had a boyfriend before."

I stared at him wide-eyed. He chuckled and pointed in the direction of the volleyball court where Asuga was getting ready to serve. She bounced the ball three times then tossed it up into the air with two hands.

A jump float

She served the ball right in the middle of zones one and six. A girl tried to receive it but it dropped right in front of her. An ace for the other team. Asuga cheered

She is really good.

I thought to myself as I leaned against the door frame and grinned.

"Why are you even so obsessed with her, didn't you just meet her today."

"I don't know, she just gives me a different feeling than the other girls here."

"Good luck trying to date her, she's never gonna want to date a pretty boy like you."

I chuckled and ran my fingers through my hair.

"You can go ahead and walk home Iwa, I'm going to stay a bit longer."

He shrugged and started walking off.

"Don't come crying to me when she rejects you in front of the whole school."

He yelled as he walked off. I rolled my eyes and continued to watch the girl's team practice. Asuga seemed calm and collected on the court, she never got mad at herself for making a mistake and always put her other teammates first. She really was a natural leader on the court. A couple of minutes later the coach whistled and told the girls that practice was over. The girls rushed to the bleachers, checking their phones and taking their equipment off, all except for Asuga. She lingered behind and talked to Hiromi. I saw Hiromi shake her head and walk off to the bleachers. Asuga looked disappointed as she walked over to the bleachers to get her water bottle. Misako walked up to her and said a few words before walking off. One by one the girls walked out of the gym. I said hi to a couple as they walked off to go home. Soon everyone but Asuga was gone. I peeked inside the gym to see her fixing her hair. Her equipment was still on so I assumed she was staying late to practice something.

"Asuga, make sure to sweep and lock up before you leave, and make sure you don't stay too late I don't need you getting hurt again."

The coach tossed her the keys before walking out. As she walked out she noticed me and smiled. 

"Spying on my girls I see Oikawa."

"No- no it's not like that."

I said reassuringly. The coach chuckled as she motioned towards the gym.

"Well, Asuga is looking for a setter to set her so she can work on some shots. I know you're the setter for the men's team, but if you want a couple of more reps you can go ask Asuga if you can set her. I'm sure she would appreciate it."

She said as she winked at me.

"Um, I'll see."

I said as I smiled at her.

"Just make sure to clean up if you go in there."

She said as she walked off. I looked back into the gym to see Asuga taking her hair down to fix it.

Maybe I should go in.


	3. ~ Chapter Three: Setting and Hitting ~

~ Asuga ~

~Monday~ 

"Sorry Asuga, I have too much stuff to do today."

Hiromi said as she walked off to go talk to her friend. 

I really needed to work on my cross-court shots and I needed a setter in order to do that. 

Misako then came up to me and patted me on the back, shaking me from my thoughts. 

"It's okay, I'm sure you can find other chances to work on your cross-court shots."

She said as she smiled and walked back to the bleachers. I sighed as I played with my bun. I always did that when I was stressed. I sat down on the bleachers and drank some water.

I can probably just stay and practice my serve some more.

One by one I said goodbye to my teammates as they left to go home. Coach Kanda walked up to me. 

"Staying late again?"

I nodded and she talked to me whilst giving me the keys. She then walked out but it seemed like she was talking to someone. I ignored it and took my hair down to fix it. Suddenly I heard a familiar voice.

"So I heard you needed a setter."

I spun around wide eyed, my hair still down and a mess. I looked to see it was the boy that I hit from earlier in the day. The one with the wicked topspin serve. 

"Um, what are you doing here?"

I asked as I cautiously pulled my hair back into a messy bun. 

"Your Coach said you needed a setter! And since I am a setter for the boy's team I thought I would offer to set you!" 

He said as he smiled. It looked like he was blushing.

I did need someone to set me.

"How long are you planning to stay?

"As long as you want!"

He said with a wink. 

"Okay just give me a minute."

I said as I sat down to put on my compression sleeve for my knee. When I was done I looked up to see him placing his bag down and putting on his stuff.

"I don't believe I asked you for your name."

He said as he stood up from the floor.

"Kazama Asuga."

"Tōru Oikawa."

"Yes I know."

He looked at me shocked.

"Everyone knows you here."

He still looked shocked.

"What? You think I live under a rock or something?

"No, I was just shocked a pretty girl like you knew my name."

He said winking. I rolled my eyes. 

"I'm here for reps, not to flirt."

I said sternly as I tossed him a ball. He smiled and bounced it a couple of times.

"Do you need to warm up?"

I asked as I readjusted my knee pads. He shook his head no and tossed me the ball. 

"I'll just toss it to you and you can set it."

I said as I fiddled with the ball in my hands. 

"How do you like your sets and what tempo are we running."

He asked. 

"Third tempo and I like it tight to the net."

I said as I got ready. He nodded and got ready as well. I tossed him the ball and transitioned for an approach. He gave me a perfect tight set, on the first try! 

Left, right, left 

Jump!

I soared high up into the air and swung cross court. The ball spiraled down into the deep corner.

"Nice swing Asuga!" 

Oikawa chirped as he smiled at me. I nodded thanks to him and grabbed another ball. I tossed it to him and he set it. I transitioned out for an approach.

Left, right, left.

I noticed the ball was a bit off so I turned my shoulders a bit more so I could really hit that cross-shot.

Jump!

Soaring high up into the air I swung a sharp cross right in front of the ten-foot line. I landed and looked at Oikawa who looked clearly impressed. 

"I'm impressed you managed to adjust to that off set of mine." 

He said scratching the back of his head nervously. 

"Thanks, it was still a good set, well better than the sets Hiromi gives me." 

Oikawa looked confused. 

"I thought she was one of the best setters in the prefecture." 

"Yeah she's pretty good, but she never listens to the hitter's needs. If I need the ball a bit off she blames it on me and not herself. That's why I practiced adjusting to balls over the summer so that I wouldn't disappoint her."

"I thought Hiromi was nice?"

I winced as I went to go grab another ball.

"She can be at times, but when it comes to volleyball, everything needs to be perfect. If it's not it's our fault and not hers. The coach has had to talk to her a couple of times and it kind of helped her to be better on the court, but she really isn't the nicest."

"How have you managed to put up with her?"

"I just ignore her and think to myself I'll get the next one."

I said as I tossed him another ball. He set it this time perfectly and I decided I was going to swing line.

Left, right, left

Jump!

I faced cross but twisted my wrist once it contacted the ball causing it to go line. Oikawa looked impressed once again. 

"I bet you practice a lot."

He said.

"Yeah, twice a day over the summer and every day of the week once school starts. Once in a while, I'll take an off day."

Oikawa smiled as he got ready to set another ball. The rest of the night small talk was made about our volleyball teams. I actually found out Oikawa was a sweetheart who cared for his team and how others performed on the court, not just himself. He wasn't the flirty pretty boy I thought he was. Instead, he was hard on himself, always wanted to do what he could to make his team better, and was also the type of person to bring out the best in others. Someone whom I'd never thought a pretty boy like Oikawa would be. An hour passed and we had just finished our final set and hit. We walked over to the other side of the court and together started to pick up balls.

"Thanks for staying so late after practice with me."

I said as I placed some balls into the ball cart.

"Anytime, let me know if you want to do this again sometime."

He said as he placed some more balls into the ball cart. I smiled and walked to the closet to get a broom. He followed and grabbed one as well. We mopped the floor, still talking about other things like what we liked and our favorite things. I found out Oikawa liked milk bread, I made a mental note of that in my head. After we finished sweeping we placed the brooms back in the proper place and took our gear off. I put on an oversized hoodie and some cover-up shorts and slung my bag over my shoulder. I picked up the keys and prepared to lock the door.

"Want me to walk you home?"

Oikawa asked as he grinned. I nodded yes as I locked the gym door behind us. Then we headed off to my apartment.


	4. ~ Chapter Four: After ~

~ Oikawa ~

I couldn't get that image of Asuga with her hair down out of my head. She was absolutely stunning. 

I don't know why I keep feeling this way about her! 

The summer breeze hit my face as I stepped outside and watched Asuga lock the gym door. She then looked at me and asked 

"Ready?"

I nodded and she walked down the steps and walked alongside me. I noticed she was about up to my elbow, the perfect height for a partner.

Wait why the hell and I thinking about that?

Asuga's voice interrupted my thoughts. 

"So why did you decide to become a setter." 

"I guess I liked being in control, I like to bring out the best in other players and I thought the setter position would be the best position for that, why did you become a wing spiker?"

"I actually used to be a libero, but then I hit a growth spurt my second year in middle school and my coach said I was too tall to be a libero, so I learned how to hit during the summer of my second year and was able to get the ace position my third year."

"Impressive."

I said surprised. I would have never thought she would have started off as a libero. 

"I guess you can say that hard work does pay off in the end." 

She said as she chuckled. We exited the school and stood at the entrance for a brief minute. 

"Where do you live?" 

I asked curiously. I honestly didn't care if she lived thirty minutes away from me, I wanted to be with her and talk with her more so I could learn more about her. 

"In the Nōsuuddo Apartment complex." 

She said as she motioned over to where the general direction of the area was. It was only ten minutes away from where I lived, so the walk home wouldn't be that bad. We started to head off in that direction. 

"So how's your family?"

I asked trying to break the awkward silence. She looked sad for a moment then looked at me. Her dark green eyes peered into my hazel ones. 

"I live by myself, I would live with my mom but she didn't want me to since she was always out traveling because of her job. She rents out my apartment for me so that I can have a place to stay and sends me money once a month. She says once I get a stable paying job I can stop using her money and resort to my own income." 

I looked at her and smiled. 

"Your mom must care about you a lot, I just live with my sister because my family thinks I'm old enough to take care of myself even though I can't get a job because of volleyball." 

I said. We then walked by a bakery and I saw a grin spread across Asuga's face. 

"So about that milk bread thing."

We walked into the bakery and the smell of fresh pastries filled my nose. 

It smells amazing in here!

Asuga walked up to the counter to order and I sat at a table for two. I looked outside the window taking in the smell of the bakery and the scenery of the town at night. Asuga sat down with a smoothie in hand and a bag for me. I smiled as I took it from her and opened it up. Of course it was milk bread, my favorite. I looked at Asuga and she smiled.

"You had a long day, enjoy it, my treat."

"Thank you." 

I said as I tore a piece off. She took a small sip of her smoothie. 

"Why didn't you get anything to eat?"

"Oh, it's a protein smoothie so it has nutrition value. Don't worry I'm not starving myself." 

She said as she took another sip. I finished my milk bread and stood up. Asuga picked up her stuff and we left the bakery. We continued to walk back to her apartment.

I can't believe she lives by herself, it must be hard on her. 

We walked and talked until we reached her apartment complex. She looked at me and smiled.

"Thank you for walking me home Oikawa-chan." 

She mockingly said as she giggled. I chuckled and smiled.

"Anytime, would you want to do this again after practice tomorrow?" 

"Yes! I'll see you tomorrow!" 

She said as she started to walk off. 

"See you tomorrow!"

I said as I turned off to walk home. As I walked home I looked up into the night sky. The stars seem brighter than usual. 

Maybe this girl would be different from the others. 

~ Tuesday Afternoon ~ 

I finished eating my apple and threw it in the trash. I was on my way to practice, Iwaizumi was by my side. 

"So how'd your little date go." 

He suddenly asked. I smiled thinking back to yesterday. It felt like a dream. 

"So it went good then I guess."

He said smirking. I snapped to realization. 

"Wait no it wasn't like that, I just walked her home after practice that's all!" 

He rolled his eyes. 

"Yeah and I bet that you guys are going to play volleyball again tonight." 

I felt my face turn hot. 

"Yeah actually we-"

I was suddenly interrupted by my normal group of screaming fan girls. Among them was Hiromi. 

"Oikawa how was your first practice with your team?"

One of them yelled.

"Oikawa don't hurt yourself at practice again!"

Another one yelled. 

"Oikawa is it true you walked a girl home yesterday?"

Hiromi yelled from the back of the crowd.

"WHO SAID THAT?!" 

I yelled. The girls suddenly shut up as Hiromi made her way up front and looked at me with a smirk on her face. 

"Well, is it true?"

I looked at Iwaizumi for help but he just shrugged his shoulders. 

"Um yes it is true." 

Suddenly the crowd of girls was in a frenzy. Some were screaming, some were crying, and some were doing both. 

"CALM DOWN! He was just walking her home to make sure she was safe!"

Iwaizumi yelled as he took my arm and dragged me to the gym. 

"Thank you for saving my ass." 

I whispered to Iwaizumi as we walked hastily to the gym, leaving my little fan club in despair and shock. Hiromi was staring back at me with a smirk.

She was going to make my life a living hell.


	5. ~ Chapter Five: Fight ~

~ Asuga ~

~ Friday ~

Finally, it was Friday. Friday practices were my favorite since it was a scrimmage only day, and that we only had one-hour practices instead of two. Which meant today I had more time to spend with Oikawa. I wasn't going to lie, I enjoyed our little end of practice sessions together. We taught each other things and helped one another perfect our technique over the week. I loved his sets because they really brought out the best in me, unlike Hiromi's sets which made me feel inferior. I walked across the halls and to the gym, seeing Oikawa and his big crowd of fangirls along the way. I smiled at him and he smiled and waved back to me. Suddenly all the girls looked at me and started screaming at Oikawa.

"IS THAT THE GIRL YOU WALKED HOME WITH?"

"SHE MUST HAVE BEEN SO LUCKY I WOULD HAVE DONE ANYTHING TO BE IN HER SHOES!"

"ARE YOU GUYS DATING YET?"

I looked over and saw Hiromi was among those group of girls. She gave me a death glare and turned around to admire Oikawa. I rolled my eyes and continued to walk to the gym.

Practice was going to be interesting today. As I entered the gym I saw my team getting ready, earlier than usual but I was fine with it. I walked to the bleachers and sat next to Misako, she was braiding her hair into a french braid. It looked like she was on a call with someone.

"Yeah Noya, I'll see you after practice today, meet in front of the gym right? Okay well, I got to go see you later!"

She used her nose to hang up the phone as she was finishing braiding her hair.

"So am I going to be able to meet this Noya?"

I asked in a teasing voice. She blushed and giggled.

"Of course!"

She said as she tied her hair up with her hair tie. I smiled and continued to put on my equipment. I saw Hiromi walk into the gym, she had a very angry tone to her as she walked and sat at the bleachers farthest from me. I thought nothing of it and stood up so that I could go pepper with Misako.

~Time Skip~

Sweat drizzled down from my forehead as I got into serve receive once again. We were one point away from winning, the score being 24-22. The game wasn't going that bad, I was just not getting a lot of sets as I usually did in practice which I was a bit confused about. Misako served the ball directly to the other winged spiker, Juno. Juno knew exactly what kind of pass Hiromi wanted so she passed it nice and high for her to set. I called out our secret play which was called purple, meaning that I was going to run a second tempo ball. But she didn't set me.

She didn't set me the ace spiker on game point?

Instead, she set Juno who was way out of position to hit, resulting in a chance ball from our side. I was furious.

Why the heck didn't she set me on game point? She always does!

I thought as I focused on blocking the winged spiker from the right but she hit right through our middle blocker, Michi, causing us to lose a point. I looked over at Hiromi with confusion on my face but her expression was stone cold. The score was now 24-23.

"My bad!"

Michi said as she pointed to herself.

"It's okay Michi, let's block the next one!"

I said cheerfully as I got back into serve receive position. The ball was served once again and headed straight in my direction. I gave Hiromi a perfect pass and transitioned out the left side of the court, ready to hit a third tempo ball.

"Four!"

I called out. But Hiromi didn't set me, instead, she gave the other side an easy setter dump. Misako dug it up with ease and the ball was set to the other wing spiker on the left. She easily slammed it down right in front of Hiromi. But the expression on Hiromi's face was still stone cold. The score was now 24-24, we had to win by two now.

Weird

I thought to myself as I told her to shake it off. My team got back into serve receive position and Misako served the ball right to Juno again. I transitioned out, just like I had practiced with Oikawa a million times this week, and prepared myself to hit purple again. But she didn't set to me, instead, she set to Michi who swung at the ball and got blocked. I tried to get to the ball but Michi hit it so hard no one was able to get there in time. I got up and helped our other libero, Nozomi, up from the ground. The score was now 24-25, the other team needed one more point to win.

"Maybe if you were quicker and gotten that, we wouldn't have lost that point."

Hiromi sneered at me with that same stone-cold expression painted on her face.

"Girl that ain't very nice of you at all, what the hell has gotten into you!"

Michi said looking at Hiromi angrily.

"Yeah, why aren't you setting Asuga?"

Juno asked quietly.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?"

Hiromi said as she pivoted around to face Juno.

"Girls lets not fight right now!"

Nozomi said as she pulled me back to serve-receive. I nodded and reassured my team once again that we would get the next one. Misako served once again right to Nozomi. She passed it up a little off towards the left side.

A perfect ball for a left-side attack!

I thought to myself as I widened my approach to hit it. Hiromi set it to me, but it was too far out! I tried my best to hit it but it was an unhittable ball. It hit straight in the middle of the net. The other side had won and it was all my fault. We lined up and thanked each other for the game and then walked to the bleachers to take off our equipment. But I stayed standing because I was going to practice hitting with Oikawa today. I was going to work on bad sets with him since we lost our scrimmage against one another because of me. Hiromi walked past me and glared at me.

"And you wonder why I never set you that game, it's because you couldn't even get a ball over."

"THAT IS IT, GIRL YOU NEED SOME SENSE KNOCKED INTO YOU. THAT SET WAS TOO FAR OUT FOR ANYONE TO HIT, EVEN A PRO COULDN'T HIT THAT! STOP BLAMING EVERYTHING ON YOUR TEAMMATES AND GROW SOME BALLS!"

I turned around to see Michi, clearly mad, and ready to fight Hiromi.

"Well maybe if she spent less time having sex with the team captain of the men's volleyball team and more time actually practicing she could have easily hit that."

Hiromi sneered as she sat down on the bleachers. The whole gym went quiet.

Good thing Coach was in the bathroom.

Misako stood up with half her equipment still on and stared Hiromi straight in the face.

"You need to sit your butt down right now and stop spreading rumors. Asuga would never ever do something like that and you know it. You're just jealous because Oikawa is paying more attention to her than his little fan club of girls. Maybe if you spent less time complaining and blaming your teammates for your mistakes and actually practiced more often, then you could be half as good as Oikawa."

Hiromi looked even madder than she did before.

"Why don't you go back to your little five two nonexistent boyfriend and pick a fight with someone your own size!"

Hiromi yelled as she stood in front of Misako. Hiromi stood at 5'10 while Misako was only 5'0.

"Guys lets just stop fighting! We all aren't perfect at this game but, that's why we practice! Yes everyone made mistakes but that's okay! It's just a learning opportunity for all of us!"

I said as a took Misako by the arm. I just wanted the tension to stop and the practice to finally end. It was a bad day for all of us.

"Now let's all take off our gear and have a great weekend!"

I said as I smiled. Everyone nodded and continued to take off their gear. Once Misako finally cooled off and finished taking off her gear, I walked with her out of the door so I could meet her "boyfriend." We walked outside to see a rather short guy, he was wearing a plain black t-shirt and shorts. He had his hair spiked up with an accent of blond that hung from his forehead.

"So is this the famous Nishinoya?"

I asked Misako as she hugged him.

"Yup that's me! Nice to meet you Asuga, Misako has told me a lot about you!"

I smiled and laughed. They were still embraced in the hug.

"Well have fun this weekend you two, and keep it PG for the love of God."

She smiled but Nishinoya slapped her butt.

"PG!"

I screamed at them as they laughed and walked off.

He's literally like a male version of her, they are perfect for one another.

I thought to myself as I walked back into the gym. Everyone else had left, all except Hiromi who was sitting on the bleachers with her stuff on.

"Are you staying late as well?"

I asked curiously.

"Yeah, I want some extra setting reps too and I'm sure Oikawa would LOVE to teach me!"

She said giggling.

"Did someone say my name Asuga-chan?"

I turned around and smiled seeing Oikawa walk in, still sweaty from his practice.

"Yeah, Hiromi wants some pointers on setting today!"

I said cheerfully. He looked confused but shook it off anyway.

"Oh my God! Is it true that you're one of the top setters in the prefecture?!"

Hiromi squealed as she stood up to compare her height to Oikawa.

"Yup that's me!"

He said as he held up a peace sign. She squealed as she rushed to the ball cart to grab a ball, pulling up her spandex really high in the process. I rolled my eyes and looked at Oikawa.

"Ready?"

I asked. He grinned and nodded as he walked with me to the court.


	6. ~ Chapter Six: Hiromi And Her Confession ~

~Hiromi~

~Friday~

Asuga had always made me feel inferior. The way her body was toned, her determination to be the best, and her ability to be good due to the effort she put into volleyball. It had always made me feel like I was never going to be better than her. So I strived to be better than her in everything else but volleyball. School, friends, and even boys. Boys were never an issue for her since she was always so focused on volleyball. But that all changed when she and Oikawa went to that special practice session together. And boom he suddenly didn't talk to me as much as he used to and he was only focused on Asuga. It ticked me off because it was another thing she was better at than me. That's why I acted the way I did at practice today. Since she was better than me at getting the one boy I liked, I was going to be better than her at volleyball. That's why I didn't set her as much. Yes, it did hurt our team chemistry, but that was a small price to pay for greatness. I know it can be selfish at times but I just want to be good enough for the team, just like Asuga. I don't want to ever sit on the bench again. I want to be just as good or even better than Asuga. So not setting her today was a win for me because it made me seem like I knew what I was doing. But my teammates thought differently. Honestly, I don't know why I yelled at them the way I did today but it just came out of me and I couldn't stop it. It made me feel good as I was able to express my emotions towards them. But I do feel bad for starting a rumor that Oikawa and Asuga had sex. I know they never did, but it was just another thing that came spewing out of my mouth. But man did it feel good to say that. And I'm about to see what they do at this secret session. Maybe I can even win Oikawa back in the process so that I can finally regain my superiority over Asuga in all other things but volleyball.

~ Oikawa ~

~Friday~

Something was off with Asuga's friend Hiromi. She seemed to flirt with me a lot more than usual, and it kind of bothered me. I mean I love to help others, but I just wanted to spend time with just Asuga and maybe even ask her to be my girlfriend.

No, I think that's too soon

As Asuga and I walked to the court Hiromi was standing there with a ball in two hands.

"Oikawa-chan!! I need help with stretching, can you show me a few stretches?"

She asked innocently. Look I know I'm not the brightest in the bunch, but I kinda knew she just wanted me to touch her. Gross.

The only person I want to touch is Asuga...

HOLY CRAP WHY DID I JUST THINK THAT?!

I shook the unholy thoughts from my head and walked over to Hiromi.

"What do you need help stretching?"

I asked. She pointed to her inner thigh. I showed her a side lunge position and she followed. She did it wrong, probably because she wanted me to touch her. I rolled my eyes and told her to get lower. She pouted but complied. I won this round.

"Does it feel better?"

I asked and she nodded her head, a huge grin was plastered on her face.

"I think I'm ready to set now Oikawa-chan!"

She exclaimed as she picked up the ball from the ground, making sure to do it as slow as possible.

She's terrible at flirting

I thought as I walked to the setter position. I looked over and saw Asuga was trying to contain a laugh. She knew what was going on as well. I smiled and chuckled as I turned back to look at the crazy stunt Hiromi was going to pull off now.

"Okay Oikawa-chan, look at my set and tell me how I can do my best so that I can give Asuga-chan the best set ever!"

She said that a little too cheerfully. I rolled my eyes and watched her set. She had pretty good form, but she needed to use her legs more. I noticed they weren't as toned as Asuga's, but she did have some muscle. She probably didn't work out as much as Asuga.

"Bend your legs a little bit more so that you can push the ball out farther."

I said to Hiromi as she set her fifth ball.

"Okay, Oikawa-chan!"

She said as she dropped too low to the floor.

"No like subtly not like... that."

I said trying to contain a snicker. I looked over at Asuga and saw that she was trying not to laugh as well. Her face was bright red, it was kind of cute.

"Can you show me Oikawa-chaaannn?"

She asked batting her eyelashes innocently. I sighed and walked over to her. I took the ball from her hands and tossed it up to myself.

"See how I am slightly bending my legs so that I can push the ball out farther and higher?"

She nodded as she tried to mimic my moves. I felt like she actually wasn't trying and was just trying to get a better view of my behind. Which was gross because I was just trying to help her.

Why would she even want to look there? I'm as flat as a board of wood.

After what seemed like a couple of failed attempts she finally got it right and started to set perfectly to Asuga. Asuga, of course, was killing it, but it looked like Hiromi was agitated each time Asuga hit.

Maybe she was jealous of her?

I looked again, this time at Asuga. She was stunning. I couldn't help but admire the way she moved on the court. The way of a true volleyball player. She was the girl I wanted.

"HEYYY OIKAWA-CHAN can you help me?"

I was shaken from my thoughts as I looked at Hiromi.

"Yes?"

I asked impatiently.

"Can you teach me how to hit?"

"How to hit? You realize I am a setter right?"

I said as I smiled.

She was getting on my nerves.

"Yes I know, but I want to learn from you!"

I shook my head no.

"Why don't you ask Asuga, isn't she a hitter."

"But she's not a good hitter, you're a good hitter Oikawa-chan!"

She said as she got closer to me, a little too close.

"Um- I-"

"Hiromi that is enough! Stop harassing Oikawa."

I looked to see an angry-looking Asuga. She was walking towards Hiromi with a stern expression on her face.

"Your setter attacks are amazing, I don't see why you feel the need to ask Oikawa for advice on something he rarely does himself."

"Well, he does topspin serve and it's basically like a hit."

She said innocently, twirling her baby hair around her index finger.

"They aren't the same."

Oikawa mumbled as he scratched the back of his head. Hiromi whipped her head around and looked at Oikawa.

"What do you even see in Asuga?"

She suddenly blurted out. I could see tears forming in her eyes.

"I- what?"

"Isn't it obvious that you two are dating?"

I looked at Asuga and she looked back confused.

"We aren't dating, we are just practicing together so that we can both better ourselves for the teams we play on."

Asuga said as she reached over to comfort Hiromi. Tears started to fall from her eyes and splashed onto the gym floor. Asuga looked at me and smiled as she led Hiromi away.

What the heck just happened?


	7. ~ Chapter Seven: Breakdown ~

~ Asuga ~ 

~Friday~

I pulled Hiromi away from Oikawa and to the nearest corner, I could find. Then I sat her down and looked at her.

"What happened?"

I asked after a few minutes of her crying loudly.

"I wish I was as good as you at everything, okay? You're so good at volleyball! You're the freaking ace of this team! And you're also the captain which means everyone on the team respects you! And on top of all of that, you now have the perfect guy dating you!"

She said as she wiped her teary eyes on the sleeve of her shirt. This took me by surprise, I didn't think I was that good at volleyball, I was just confident in my abilities. And Oikawa was not the perfect guy for me.

"But, you are perfect at everything you do? Your grades are above average, you practically have every guy in this school head over heels for you, and you're a top setter in the prefecture! You're like one of the best setters I've ever played with!" 

I said astonished. She shook her head no and used her other t-shirt sleeve to wipe away the tears falling down her face.

"No, some stupid first-year took my place as the top setter. And I've tried all these years to make Oikawa fall for me, and he's never one acknowledged me!"

She said as she looked me straight in the eyes. Her dark blue orbs were full of pain.

"Can I tell you something?"

I abruptly asked. She nodded, a bit confused.

"I've always secretly been jealous of your left-handed attack when you're setting in the front row. "

Her eyes lit up. I nodded and continued to speak.

"Yeah, I've always wanted to do it just like you. I tried over the summer but I couldn't do it because I was right-handed and have never had any training with hitting with my left hand." 

She smirked at me.

"You silly goose."

She said as she laughed. I laughed with her. It felt good to make her laugh. I hated to see people cry. We laughed for a couple more minutes until she suddenly blurted

"I'm sorry I didn't set you today and said the things I said after practice."

She said as she looked at the floor. I patted her knee in reassurance. 

"It's okay, I understand. I'm just glad Michi didn't beat you up."

We giggled again. I then stood up and helped her to her feet. 

"Hiromi, just make sure to apologize and clarify everything in the group chat as well, we don't want rumors to spread around. Especially about, that kinda stuff."

She smiled and nodded. 

"Don't worry, expect a full-fledged apology from me tonight!"

She said as she did a mini salute and rushed off to the bleachers to grab her stuff and go home. I smiled and approached Oikawa, who looked confused as ever. 

"Girls and your drama."

He said as he laughed. I smiled and punched him lightly in the arm. 

"Ow Asuga-chan that kind of hurt."

I rolled my eyes and started to pick up the balls from the other side of the court. 

"Asuga, are we not going to practice today?"

I shook my head no, my head was too full of what had just happened today. I don't think I would have been mentally prepared to handle an extra hour of practice. 

"Why don't we get milk bread instead."

I exclaimed as I finished picking up the last of the volleyballs. Oikawa's face lit up as he grabbed our bags from the bleachers. Tossing me the gym keys in the process. 

"Oikawa I still gotta take my stuff off, hold your horses!"

I said giggling. We both took off our volleyball gear and put our cover-up jackets and pants on. I took down my hair from my messy bun and was about to put it back up when Oikawa spoke. 

"Don't put your hair back up, it looks good down."

I looked at Oikawa confused and he scratched the back of his head nervously. I smiled and put the hair tie back on my wrist. My hair needed a break from being in a bun anyway. I walked outside with him and turned around to lock the door. Then we walked down our normal route to the bakery in which we always stopped for milk bread. 

"Why was your friend flirting with me so much today?"

Oikawa asked.

"Honestly, I think she liked you, like a lot, but I talked to her and I think she is going to try and find someone else to pull... those stunts on."

We laughed for a good minute remembering Hiromi's failed flirting attempts. They were pretty bad thinking about it. We suddenly arrived in front of the bakery. We walked inside and I placed an order for a strawberry protein smoothie and a milk bread. As I walked to the table Oikawa and I sat at I saw him gazing out into the night sky. His hair was a mess and the way he looked out into the night sky was kind of cute actually. I smiled as I threw him his bag of milk bread. 

"Asuga-chan, why do you never get anything to eat?"

I smiled and sipped my smoothie. 

"I'm saving money plus I have plenty of food at home!"

I smiled. Oikawa finished his milk bread and threw away the paper bag. I stood up and opened the front door for him. 

"Wow what a real lady you are Asuga-chan."

He said smiling, I laughed while rolling my eyes as we continued to walk back to my apartment. We continued to talk about the things we always talked about at night. School, our teams, our latest film review sessions. We got to the front of my apartment complex and I looked at Oikawa. He smiled and waved goodbye. I smiled also and waved, turning back to walk to my apartment.


	8. ~ Chapter Eight: Not Good Enough ~

~ Asuga ~

~ Next Week: Thursday ~

It had been almost a week since the incident with Hiromi. Oikawa and I had continued to stay late after our practices so that we could practice his setting and my hitting. The extra practice had been paying off during our regular practices, which helped to better our teams. Both of us had an important game tomorrow so it was crucial that we stayed after practice tonight to train our skills. The girl's team was supposed to play Karasuno tomorrow. Meaning we would have to be on our A-game because Misako wanted to beat them since Nishinoya was going to be watching. After my final period of the day, I met up with Misako to walk to practice because she wanted to tell me all about her date with Nishinoya. I waved hi to her as I walked up to her and she smiled back at me.

"I have so much to tell you!"

I laughed as we walked to the gym together. I waved my usual hello at Oikawa and of course, his fangirl club was screaming when they saw me. I rolled my eyes and chuckled. We walked to the bleachers while Misako was talking about how she got asked out by Nishinoya. We then sat down to put our stuff on. I was listening to how Nishinoya used the nicest smelling shampoo in the world when I abruptly looked up to see my Coach in front of us.

"Hey Coach what's up?"

I asked as I stopped tying my shoes.

"Asuga, we have a big game tomorrow, I just want to let you know that no matter what happens tomorrow, be there for your team and make sure everyone is staying positive on that court. Lead the girls in a scrimmage today since practice is only going to be one hour."

I smiled at the coach.

"Of course I will!"

"Also I forgot to say, the boy's team will be there to cheer you on for the first set tomorrow, but don't tell the girls that, it's a surprise!"

She said as she winked and walked off.

Of course, they were coming to watch.

I stood up and yelled at the team to huddle up.

"Listen, practice is only going to be an hour scrimmage but let's give it all we got!"

"Right!"

The team yelled in unison.

~Time Skip~

Something felt off about my hitting. I wasn't able to pinpoint my hits like I usually do, and that was making me frustrated. I was the ace, why couldn't I go line when I wanted to? Why did I keep hitting to the libero? My passes weren't perfect either but they were still playable. I was getting so frustrated with myself. I had spent all this extra time practicing only to suck!

"Asuga coming to you!"

Hiromi yelled as she set me a third tempo ball. I furiously swung line but it was just a bit out.

"Ugh, my bad!"

I yelled as I shook the stinging sensation away from my hand. My teammates smiled and reassured me as they patted me on the back. They always had my back. I loved them for it. The whistle blew signaling that the practice game had come to an end, as well as practice.

Damn, I hated ending practice on a bad note like that!

~ Oikawa ~

Something wasn't right at all with me today. I couldn't pinpoint my sets, my serves kept going out, and I couldn't play defense at all!

What was happening?!

I thought as I grabbed the ball from the floor. It was my turn to serve. I bounced the ball several times then tossed it up high up into the air.

A perfect toss for a perfect serve!

I approached the ball angrily and swung with all my might. But the ball flew all the way across the court and... hit the back wall.

"SORRY GUYS!"

I yelled as I walked towards my team. They all grinned.

"You owe me ramen!"

Iwaizumi said chuckling. I stuck my tongue out at him. But inside I felt awful, this was the fourth serve I missed, how could I miss this much serves even after practicing with Asuga every night? The whistle abruptly blew signaling that practice had ended. I started to help my team clean up the balls from the floor. I couldn't wait to practice with Asuga. I was excited to see her. Maybe she would make me feel better after how horrible this practice went today.

~Asuga~

I was stretching out my hamstrings when Oikawa came walking into the girls' gym.

"Hey, Asuga."

He said, there was a hint of sorrow to his voice.

"Everything okay?"

I asked as I approached him.

~Oikawa~

I walked in and saw Asuga stretching. She looked troubled. I guess she had a rough practice as well. I said hi to her but I still felt unhappy about how my practice ended. She asked if I was okay, but there was a somber tone to her voice. I picked up a ball and tossed it to her.

"Wanna start practicing?"

She smiled and nodded as she walked over to the left side of the court and prepared to hit. She tossed me the ball and I set it, but it was too off! She tried to adjust but it only ended up in a soft hit.

"My bad!"

We both said at the same time. We looked at each other in confusion.

"I could have set it more inside."

I said as I picked up another ball from the ball cart. But she shook her head no.

"No that set was fine, I could have just adjusted to it a bit better that's all."

She said as she got ready to hit another ball. I gave her a weak smiled as I tossed the ball to her. She caught it and tossed it back at me to set. This time I set the ball too in, causing her to have to go chase it, but she still managed to hit it just fine, or so I thought.

~Asuga~

The set was a little inside but it was still a hittable set! I sped up my approach and hit it... straight to where the libero was.

I should have hit that elsewhere! The libero would have easily been able to get that up!

I grimaced as I landed, looking at Oikawa for reassurance.

"My bad, I should have set it more out!"

He said nervously as he scratched the back of his head. I gave him a reassuring smile.

"No Oikawa your set was just fine, I could have hit it not to the libero position that time."

He nodded as he tossed me another ball to toss to him. An hour or so passed and that's how the rest of the night went. Both of us making mistakes and apologizing to one another. Once we used the last of the balls in the ball cart, we quietly started to shag. After we had finished placing the balls in the ball cart, I sat on the bleachers and looked at my swollen red hands whilst taking off my gear and letting my hair out of my bun. After that, the thoughts and judgment came pouring in.

Why couldn't I hit a ball the right way, not even one?

I sighed as I felt tears burn in my eyes.

No, don't cry, it makes you look weak! You're not weak!

A single tear rolled down my cheek, followed by another then another, and finally, it turned into a steady stream of tears. I tried to stand up from the bleachers so I could run to the locker room, grab some water, and cry in peace but my legs gave out and I sank to the floor. A muffled sob escaped from me as the tears continued to spill out of my eyes. Moments after I had sunk to the ground, I felt Oikawa and his strong sturdy arms around me.

~Oikawa~

As I finished up shagging the rest of the balls, I took off my stuff and put my coverups on. Then my nagging thoughts consumed my mind.

If only I could have perfected that set and my footwork maybe I could have set the ball better

I felt tears stain my eyes as I ran my fingers through my hair.

Please for the love of God don't cry, especially in front of Asuga! You have to be strong!

I suddenly heard a loud, muffled sob, and looked over to see Asuga curled up in a ball on the floor crying.

Run to her, she needs you

My mind assured me, and so I did, I ran over to her and gave her a huge hug from behind. She wept even louder and I allowed my tears to escape from my eyes and roll down my cheeks. She clutched my arms and held them tightly as she continued to sob. I tried to contain my tears as well, but it was too much and I let a sob of my own escape. We were embraced like that for a minute until she shook my arms off of her and turned around to face me. She laughed weakly as the tears continued to escape from her eyes.

"I-"

She stuttered. She then wiped the tears from her face and tightly embraced me again. I held her tightly with one hand and ran my other hand through the locks of her hair, doing my best to comfort her. Moments later, she pulled away from the hug and sat on the floor wiping the remaining tears from her eyes, then looked at me.

"I-I'm sorry I wasn't good enough for you today."

She said as more tears welled up in her eyes. My tears stung the edges of my eyes as I grabbed her by the shoulders and looked her in the eyes.

"No you were doing just fine today Asuga-chan, it was me who made you feel this way and I am sorry for that."

I said tears escaped out of my eyes. She smiled at me then got up offering me her hand. I took it and stood up so that I was facing her, we were in a close position, I could almost kiss her. She suddenly looked down at the floor.

"Oikawa I- it was my fault I made you feel this way, I was not good enough for y-"

I interrupted her by taking her delicate face in the palms of my hands and lifting it up so that her eyes were looking into mine. Her pupils widened as I continued to lift her head close to mine until our lips were softly touching. She was shocked I could tell, but soon she relaxed into the kiss. It felt right.

~ Asuga ~

"No you were doing just fine today Asuga-chan, it was me who made you feel this way and I am sorry for that."

I wanted to stand up and get some fresh air so I offered Oikawa my hand and he took it. He stood up. We were so close that we could practically kiss one another. But there was a feeling of guilt that overwhelmed me, I was the one who suggested that we stay late again and practice. I looked at the floor nervously as I muttered.

"Oikawa I- it was my fault I made you feel this way, I was not good enough for y-"

I was interrupted by his rough hands against my face. He lifted my face up to his. Our eyes connected and I looked into his brown eyes. I felt him leaning in closer, and closer until our lips were softly touching.

I WAS KISSING OIKAWA?!

I was surprised at first since it was after all the second kiss I had ever had with a boy. I soon found myself enjoying it, I stood on my tippy toes and wrapped my arms around his neck to deepen the kiss. I felt him grin as he pulled away for air. I was still on my tippy toes as he rested his forehead against mine, gazing into my eyes.

"Thank you for always practicing with me, and making me the best person I could be on and off the court."

He said as he kissed my forehead and pulled away. I smiled and walked alongside him to the bench to grab our stuff. It was completely silent. We took off our equipment and put on our cover-ups. We then stood up and walked to the gyms' exit.

"Want my jacket? It's kind of cold outside."

"Don't you need it for the game tomorrow?"

I asked as I locked the door to the gym.

"It's fine, the coach won't care."

He said as he winked at me while handing me his jacket. I put it on. It was a bit over-sized but I loved it, it smelled just like warmth with a hint of mint. I zipped it up and walked out with Oikawa back to my apartment. We made little small talk, and instead looked up at the stars which seemed like they were glowing brighter than usual. We finally got to my apartment and I turned around to look at him. He smiled and wrapped me in an embrace. We stood there for a couple of minutes before he finally pulled away and kissed my forehead.

"Good night Asugie-chan!"

He teasingly said as he waved bye to me.

"Goodnight Oikawa!"

I said as I smiled and walked off. I let out a small giggle as I fumbled with the keys for my apartment.

I just had my second kiss... with Oikawa Tōru.

I thought.


	9. ~ Chapter Nine: The Day After~

~ Oikawa ~

~ Friday ~

I could hardly sleep after last night. The memories of Asuga and I's kiss played on repeat inside my head as if it were a film. It was currently two in the morning and I was sprawled on top of my bed gazing at the dark ceiling above me. I tried so hard to sleep but was unsuccessful in the end. I sighed as I rose from my bed and sat down on the edge of my windowsill, with my knees tucked into my chest. I looked outside my window and up at the stars in the sky. They were shining so bright at night, it was stunning. I closed my eyes and took in everything that occurred yesterday.

God, I need my sleep but I can't stop thinking about her.

I opened my eyes to look at the glistening stars one last time, then stood up from my windowsill. If I couldn't sleep, I might as well watch film of my opponents that I would be playing tomorrow. I picked up my laptop from the desk and opened it up. I googled Oomisaki High so that I could watch what kind of offense they ran. I grabbed my notebook and a pencil from my table stand next to my bed and started to take notes. They seemed somewhat decent, but I knew my team would be able to beat them with ease. Hours passed and it was soon six in the morning, my alarm clock rang signaling that I had to get up. I groaned as I put my computer and notebook away and got up from my bed. I put on my undershirt and went to the bathroom to fix my hair, it was the most important part of my look after all. I looked in the mirror and saw purplish bags below my eyes. I bent down to wash my face with some cold water in hopes they would magically vanish. But they didn't. It did seem less obvious though. I then took some hair gel and smeared it evenly through my hair. When I was done I brushed my teeth and walked back to my room to put my uniform on.

I really want to see Asuga today

I thought as I tied my tie. I picked up my phone to text her.

"Do you want me to walk you to school today?"

I texted her. She responded instantly.

"Sure! Where you want us to meet?"

I grinned as I typed my reply.

"I'll meet you in front of your apartment in ten."

She sent a smiley face and I chuckled.

Man did I love that girl

~ Asuga ~

I groaned as my alarm went off. It was six in the morning and I was still exhausted from last night. As I slowly stood up from my bed and stretched I realized what had happened yesterday. I looked down to see I was wearing Oikawa's jacket. I felt my face turn hot as I picked up my phone and went to go text Misako.

"Girl I gotta tell you something ASAP!"

I texted her as I walked to my bathroom.

"What????"

She replied. I was astonished that she texted back so quickly, she usually woke up ten minutes later than me. I posed in front of my bathroom mirror and took a picture with the jacket. I then texted her.

"I kissed Oikawa last night!!!"

I sent the photo and washed my face as I anticipated Misako's reply.

"HOLY CRAP WHAT, WHAT THE HECK DID YOU GUYS DO. I THOUGHT YOU WERE NEVER GOING TO KISS A GUY AGAIN. NGL I THOUGHT YOU WERE LESBIAN THERE FOR A SECOND!!"

I grinned as my fingers danced along the keyboard.

"We both had a bad day and it kind of just happened. He gave me his jacket though! But I'm worried, I don't want him to get in the way of us getting to nationals."

I texted back. I sighed as I walked back to my room to get dressed. My phone beeped and a message popped up. I looked at my phone expecting to see Misako's name but it was Oikawa's name instead! I smiled as I read it.

Holy crap, he wants to walk me to school now?

I smiled and replied setting my phone aside so that I could fix my hair. I was feeling a half up half down style today. As I was tying my hair up Misako texted back.

"Girl he won't, you keep playing volleyball with him to get extra reps in, isn't that making you better? Plus go for him, since you guys KISSED!"

I smiled as I tied my hair back with the elastic and texted back my reply.

"Maybe, we will see how it goes ;)"

I grabbed my bag, Oikawa's jacket, and a protein bar from my pantry. I then picked up my keys from the kitchen counter and walked out the door. After I locked my door I rushed down the stairs and to the entrance of my apartment complex where I saw Oikawa looking at his phone while waiting. I grinned as I walked towards him. He looked up from his phone and waved to me. 

"Hey, Asugie!"

He chirped. I rolled my eyes and gave him his jacket.

"It's kind of cold out there so I thought you would need this."

He smiled and took it. We turned off and walked to school together.

"How'd you sleep?"

I asked. He looked startled for a moment then said

"Pretty well, I woke up a little early to watch some film on the other team we were going to play today. What about you?"

I smiled.

"As soon as my head hit the pillow I was knocked out."

He chuckled. We continued to talk and walk until we were at the entrance of the school.

"I'll see you at your game tonight!"

He said as he smiled and waved goodbye.

"I'll see you later!"

I said smiling as I walked off to go find Misako. I heard multiple screams as I turned around to see Oikawa's little group of fangirls scream around him. I giggled as I walked to the vending machine where Misako was standing. She looked at me and grinned.

"Tell me everything!"

She said as she bounced over to me.

"Um basically we practiced, but we both were kinda off. And I just wasn't feeling it so I cried a little and he hugged me. It was really cute actually. Then as he helped me up and I tried to apologize, he kissed me mid-sentence! And then he gave me his warm-up jacket!"

I said. I looked to see Misako, clearly shocked. She punched my arm playfully.

"You go, girl!"

She said grinning. I rubbed the side of my arm.

"So how'd your little date go yesterday? No pun intended."

I said as I smiled at her. She beamed.

"I really like him, he's super sweet and funny. And guess what?! We made out!"

"MISAKO YOU PLAYER!"

I screamed as I was about to slap her.

"I'M JUST KIDDING OH MY GOD DON'T HURT ME OR ELSE YOU WON'T HAVE A LIBERO FOR TONIGHT! DON'T WORRY I KEPT THINGS PG AT MY GOOD CHRISTIAN HOUSE!"

I lowered my arm as I grinned at her.

"Don't worry I wouldn't have slapped you anyways."

She looked confused then shrugged her shoulders.

"Anyways let's just get to class."

I smiled and nodded as we walked to our first periods.


	10. ~Chapter Ten: The Games Begin~

~ Oikawa ~

~Friday~

"Boys, behave yourself as we watch the girl's play. We are a school united so we should all represent that.."

Coach said as he stood in front of the bus.

"Yes, Coach!"

We all said. One by one we got off of the bus. Iwaizumi stood out by the exit waiting for me as usual.

"Aww, Iwa-chan you shouldn't have waited for me!"

I said teasingly. He smirked and rolled his eyes as we walked to the gym together with the rest of the team. We walked down the spectator hallway and up the stairs to take our seats. I scanned the court and spotted Asuga warming up with Misako. I grinned as I saw Asuga moving quickly as she passed with Misako. Iwaizumi nudged my shoulder.

"Hey check out number seven on the other side."

He said as he pointed, I looked over to see the familiar black and orange jerseys.

Karasuno! That meant I would see Tobio.

I clenched my jaw as I looked over to see a brown-haired girl passing with a blonde.

"Should I go ask her for her number?"

He asked.

"She won't say yes Iwa-chan. After all, all of the girls pay attention to me!"

He looked at me then laughed.

"Yeah right! After they find out that you've been hanging out with Asuga, they will definitely leave you for me."

He said as we continued to watch the girls warm-up.

~ Nishinoya ~

"Cmon Tanaka lets go watch those hot Karasuno girls you were talking about play!"

I said as I pulled him along. We did have two hours before our game started so I thought why not waste it and go watch some girl's volleyball. Plus I wanted to see Misako play, she was the team's libero after all. We peered through the door watching the girls warm-up. I scanned the floor to look for her and saw her, she was warming up with her friend Asuga. Misako was very quick when it came to passing. She was able to dig up Asuga's hits with ease until one went off her arm wrong and came towards the door. I opened the door a crack to let the ball roll through, Misako saw and went to investigate.

"Dude, what the hell are you doing?"

"Saying hi to my new girlfriend."

I said as I winked at Tanaka. The door opened and there stood Misako. She saw me and her eyes instantly lit up.

"Noya! What are you doing here, don't you have a game that you have to attend?"

I smiled at her and pulled her in for a hug. As she pulled away I gave her the ball.

"Not in two hours, and since you're in the gym next to us, I thought I would drop in and say hi!"

She smiled and kissed my cheek.

"Don't stay too long, you'll miss your game silly."

She waved bye to Tanaka and I then ran back into the gym.

"Woah dude you did not tell me that your girlfriend was smoking hot AND shorter than you!"

I grinned as we continued to peer through the door to watch the girls play.

~Asuga~

I sighed as I saw Misako run off towards where she shanked the ball. I took the moment to look around the gym and saw that the whole boy's team came to support us just like Coach said. I saw Oikawa and she saw me and gave me a little wave. I smiled back at him while waving. We broke eye contact and I looked at the other team, Karasuno warm up. They seemed like they didn't practice as much as we did, I knew that this would be an easy game for us since they were so unprepared. I smiled as I turned around to see Misako running back with a huge grin on her face.

"What took you so long?"

I asked as she tossed the ball towards me, I passed it to her.

"Just a little run-in with Noya, he's going to watch me!"

I rolled my eyes as I dug up the hit she gave me.

"Don't get distracted, we got a game to win."

I said sternly as I hit the ball back at her. The whistle blew signaling the captain's meeting was about to happen. I ran to the ref as she stood there with a coin in her hand. A girl with short brown hair came running up to me, a nervous smile plastered on her face.

"Introduce yourselves you two."

I smiled and held out my hand for her to shake.

"Kazama Asuga."

"Michimiya Yui."

"Asuga you have heads, Yui you have tails. Any burning questions?"

We both shook our heads no as the ref flipped the coin. It landed on heads.

"Serve please."

I said. The ref nodded and looked at Yui.

"We will take the side we are on please."

The ref nodded and blew her whistle signaling that each side had four minutes to warm up. My team took off their warm-up shirts and placed them on the bench. Today we were wearing our mint green jerseys, Misako was wearing the white one. We warmed up with hitting lines and serving. Once our four minutes were up Karasuno was warming up next. They looked out of shape and were unable to make any good contact with the ball when hitting, except for Yui who looked stressed that her team wasn't performing to their best ability. When the whistle blew we took our sides and wished one another good luck.

"Girls lets beat them in two so that we can talk to the boy's team after- wait no sorry so that we can mentally prepare ourselves for the next game."

Coach said.

She just wants to flirt with the boy's volleyball coach. Gross.

I thought as we looked at one another confused. I put my hand in the middle of the huddle and everyone else followed. We did our usual cheer then took our starting sports on the court. I gave a thumbs-up to Hiromi. I felt good about this game. My session with Oikawa yesterday helped me to get all the bad energy out of me. I felt like we were going to win this game 25-0, not that it would be that easy. Misako subbed in for Michi, I high fived both of them as they entered and exited the court. The whistle blew signaling the first serve from our side. Hiromi served the ball straight to their libero. She passed the ball a bit off but the setter was still able to get to it and set it to the right side. I swung block with our middle blocker Rai, leaving the line open for Misako to dig. As expected, she swung line letting Misako pass the ball perfectly. Hiromi ran up front yelling purple. I grinned as I got ready for the second tempo attack. She set it perfectly to me, high and tight. I jumped straight up into the air and for a brief second, I looked at the view from the other side. Hard cross was wide open so that's where I swung. Just like I practiced with Oikawa. I swung with all my might and hit that sharp cross. It went straight down, no one on the other side was able to receive the ball.

"YEAH!!"

I yelled as a clenched my fists and pointed to Hiromi. She laughed and cheered with me. It was the first point of the game, and I got to score it. It felt good. And at that point, I knew this team was going to win the game.

It felt good.

~Oikawa~

I smiled as I saw Asuga get the first kill of the match. Her hard work had paid off. She was amazing. I smiled and looked at Iwaizumi, he looked back at me shocked.

"That's your girl?"

He asked wide-eyed.

"Not yet."

I said smiling. As the game continued there was a clear difference in skill level between Karasuno and Aobajohsai. Karasuno was much sloppier and unorganized while Aoba was organized and clean with their passes, sets, and attacks. I cheered once again as Asuga ran into the bench to get a shanked ball. The team gave Karasuno a chance ball but they were unable to hit it over the net. The whole Aobajohsai side went wild as the girls cheered. Asuga was stomping her feet as she hugged her team. I smiled, loving how hyped up Asuga was on the court. It was like seeing a whole different person. I liked that side of her. Iwaizumi nudged my shoulder again.

"It's match point."

He said as he pointed to the scoreboard. I looked over to see

the score which was 24-14.

"That was a fast game!"

I said surprised. Iwaizumi laughed.

"Well there was a clear difference in skill level, so of course it was going to be a fast game."

I smiled as we turned our heads back to watch the final point of the match. Michi served the ball to Karasunos libero who shanked it.

"Well, that's one way to end a match."

I muttered. But the captain of Karasuno ran for the ball and got it up. The libero free balled it to our side. Misako passed the ball to Hiromi perfectly who set it to Asuga. She flew from the back row and hit near the ten-foot line?!

"HOLY SHIT!"

Iwaizumi yelled as he stood up clapping. I was also stunned as I stood up and cheered Asuga's name.

"Let's go Asuga!!"

I yelled as the ref blew the whistle, signaling that the match was over. The girls took their separate sides and thanked each other for the match. The girls then walked over to where we were sitting and shouted.

"Thank you for coming."

I smiled and waved at them, some girls squealed while others smiled back at me.

"All right, boys lets go congratulate the girl's team on their outstanding performance before we go play our matches. "

Coach said as he stood up and led the way for us. We followed. As we walked down the stairs we saw the girl's team talking in a huddle. Our coach cleared his throat and the girl's coach looked back and smiled.

"Heeey coach."

She said as she went to go talk to him. I led the group over to the girls.

"Congratulations on the win."

We all said unanimously. The girls smiled. The boys then mingled with the girls. Iwaizumi and I approached Asuga and Misako.

"Killer hits Asuga, and great digs Misako."

Iwaizumi said as he smiled at them. They both smiled at each other than at him.

"Thank you two for coming to watch us!"

Misako said. Suddenly we heard a loud yell from the other side of the hallway.

"MISAKO!!"

We all turned around to see two Karasuno players running towards us. I recognized the tall one but not the short one, maybe he was the team's libero.

"Excuse me for a moment."

Misako said as she ran towards the short dude. I chuckled and looked back at Asuga who was laughing at Misako. She looked so cute when she laughed.

"So Asuga-chan, where's my after-game hug?"

She looked at me confused, then she laughed.

"Oikawa you do NOT want to hug me right now."

I chuckled and messed with her hair. She grabbed my hand and

shoved it away.

"Shouldn't you be playing a game right about now?"

She asked peering into my eyes. She wasn't wrong, our warm-ups were about to start in ten minutes.

"All right boys, let's go win some games now, say goodbye to your girlfriends now."

The coach said teasingly as he started to walk off. I looked back over at Asuga and she smiled. She then stood on her tippy toes and kissed my cheek. I instantly blushed as she whispered in my ear

"Good luck Oikawa-chan. If you miss a serve, you're buying me a protein shake tonight!"

She pulled away and grinned at me. I laughed and scratched the back of my head.

"See you later Asuga-chan."

I said as I walked off.

"C'mon boys we don't have all the time in the world!"

Coach yelled. The boys grudgingly walked off. Disappointed that they were unable to spend more time with the girl's team.

C'mon now we got some games to win.

I thought as we headed to the gym.


	11. ~ Chapter Eleven: Ice Baths ~

~Oikawa~

~Friday~

Sweat trickled down my forehead. It was game point for us in our final match of the day against Johzenji High. We managed to beat every single team we played against, even Karasuno with their special quick attack. It was a close game but we managed to finish on top, which was expected. Iwaizumi rolled me the ball to me so that I could serve. He then mouthed the word 

"Ramen."

It was our little bet if I didn't make the serve, I owed everyone ramen. I tossed the ball up high in the air and approached it. I jumped as high as I could swinging with all my might and hitting the ball over the net. It spun and dropped right in front of the end line. The line judge called it in. The whole crowd went wild. I looked at Iwaizumi who smirked at me.

"You're safe for this one, Trashykawa."

He said. I pouted.

"That's not very nice of you Iwa-chan."

I chirped back as we walked to our end line to thank the other team for the game. Iwaizumi laughed as we thanked the other team for the game. Coach pulled us into a huddle and congratulated us on the win. We separated and walked to the buses. I did have a strange interaction with Karasunos shortie and Tobio. But I brushed it off walked to the bus. I then sat next to Iwaizumi.

"Why were they talking to you?"

He asked curiously. I shrugged it off. 

"I don't know. I think they were a little upset over their loss." 

I said. He nodded. We continued to talk on the bus ride back to school. When we got there we gathered our belongings and then walked to the front of the school. 

"Are we walking home today?"

He asked suspiciously.

"I'm sorry but I told Asuga I would walk her home today."

He grinned.

"Are you sure it's only a walk home?"

My face turned bright red as I stuttered out

"Y-yes it's just a walk!"

He laughed so I laughed with him nervously.

"Just remember dumbass, she's never going to say yes when you ask her out."

"Whatever you say Iwa-chan, have a good night!"

I said as he walked off towards the direction of his house. I scanned my surroundings and saw Asuga talking to her coach. I walked up to her.

"Yes Coach, I will make sure to work on that next practice."

She said as she smiled.

"Well speak of the devil, Oikawa congratulations on your wins!"

The coach said as she smiled. Asuga turned around and smiled at me while mouthing congrats.

"Thank you, coach!"

"Now stay safe you two!"

The coach said as she winked and walked off. Asuga looked at me and I smiled.

"How'd you guys do?"

She asked as she picked up her bag.

"We won all of our games! What about you?"

She smiled

"Same here, our hard work in practice paid off."

I smiled at her, suddenly an idea popped into my head.

"Asuga-chan, my sister's boyfriend is staying the night and I don't want to be over there while they are doing couple things, can I sleep at your place for tonight? Please?"

She looked at me like I was crazy. It was a long shot but I wanted to give it a try.

"As long as you sleep on my couch and not my bed, I'll let you sleepover because you are such a GREAT friend. Also, you better be comfortable with wearing your dirty clothing, unless you wanna wear a skirt home."

"It's okay I have some extra clothes in my bag!"

I said as I smiled at her. She laughed and we started to walk in the direction of her house.

~Asuga~

As we walked, my sore muscles longed for an ice bath. I always took one every night so that I could properly recover from all of the activities I had done during the day. It was going to be awkward with Oikawa there though since he was a boy and I was a girl and you know how that goes. We passed a convenience store and I stopped.

"Oikawa wait out here while I go grab something."

He looked at me puzzled but nodded and stood next to the door. I walked in and grabbed two bags of ice. I put them on the counter and paid for them.

This should be enough ice for me tonight.

I thought to myself as I walked out of the store with the bags in each of my hands. Oikawa looked puzzled as we walked to the front of the apartment complex.

"Why do you need ice Asugie-chan?"

"Ice bath."

I said as we entered the stairway to walk up to my apartment.

"Do you take them every night?"

Oikawa asked curiously.

"Yeah, I need it since I constantly put my muscles and joints under stress all the time."

He nodded as we walked up to the fourth floor. We quietly walked down to my apartment and I placed the bags of ice down as I grabbed my keys. I unlocked the door, picked up the bags of ice, and took them inside. Oikawa turned on the lights and set his bag down on the couch.

"Give me a minute, I have to set these bags down and get you some sheets."

I said as I walked to my room. I walked in and opened the door to my bathroom, emptying both ice bags into my giant tub. This tub was perfect for ice baths.

And for a second person to join. Wait, did I just think that? Am I on crack?!

I shook that unholy thought from my head as I finished emptying the second bag of ice into the bathtub. I started to run the cold water in the tub then went to the closet in the bathroom to grab a blanket for Oikawa. I found one then walked out with it in hand. I saw Oikawa was on the couch with his phone texting.

"Here."

I said as I threw him a blanket.

"Thank you!"

He said as he set his phone aside.

"You're welcome. Now don't bother me for ten minutes."

I said as I walked off to my room.

"Can I join you Asuga-chan?"

My eyes widened as I turned around to see Oikawa looking startled.

"What?!"

I asked.


	12. ~ Chapter Twelve: Team ~

~Oikawa~

~Friday~

"Can I join you Asugie-chan?"

I suddenly blurted out.

Holy crap I did not mean to say that!

I thought. She turned around with wide eyes, her cheeks were bright red.

"You're such a perv!"

She said angrily.

"Well, I- my muscles also hurt as well from... working hard all week."

I stuttered out. She giggled.

"If you really want to, but don't make it awkward. It's already awkward enough just having you sleepover at my house."

"Actually on second thought, I'll just accompany you while you take it."

I said scratching the back of my head nervously. She chuckled as she walked to her bathroom. I followed her. She stopped the cold water from running and stepped in with her t-shirt and shorts on. I sat on a stool she had nearby. 

"Can you set a timer for eight minutes?"

She asked as she wiggled around in the tub. I nodded and set a timer on my phone. 

"So Asuga-chan, are you excited to play Shiritorizawa again?"

I asked trying to make conversation. I looked over and her expression was stone cold. 

"I don't want to lose to them again."

She muttered staring straight at the wall. I winced at her expression, I had never seen her make a face like that. 

"So the loss must have affected you a lot huh."

I said quietly.

"It was my fault, I couldn't pass a blocked ball and it cost us the game."

She said as she stared deeply into the wall. 

"There is no I in team Asuga, remember that."

I said looking at her. She looked back and smiled.

"I know silly, I just wish I could have been there for my team."

"Yeah, I know how you feel."

I said reassuringly. The timer suddenly beeped signaling that the eight minutes were up, I stood up and helped Asuga up. We were so close that if I moved a little bit forward...

"C-can you leave so I can get dressed?"

I quickly snapped out of my thoughts and nodded. I walked out and closed the bathroom door. I then sat on her bed and observed her room. She had a plain simple room. I gazed around looking at a wall of photographs she had with people, Misako, her volleyball team, what appeared to be her mom, and a guy. I stood up to get a closer look at him. He was tall and lean, not a lot of muscles, dark brown hair, with dark blue orbs. There was a big "X" on his face. 

It must have been one of her exes, but why is he on her wall of pictures?

I shook that thought from my head as I looked around her room some more. She had a desktop set up along with a journal. It was labeled "FILM JOURNAL" I smiled thinking about how late she must have stayed up some nights watching film on her opponents. The door suddenly opened and Asuga walked out. I jumped and pretended that I was on my phone.

"I hope you like ramen."

She said as she walked to the kitchen. She took out two cups of instant noodles and boiled some water. Once the water was boiled, she poured it in the cups and handed one to me.

"C'mon let's go eat on my patio."

I followed her to the patio, sitting on the chair next to hers. We gazed up at the stars as we ate our noodles in awkward silence. When I finished I put my cup down and continued to gaze at the stars. I looked over and noticed she had finished her cup of noodles as well. 

"I'll go throw these away."

I said as I picked the cups up and walked into the kitchen. I felt my hands shake as I placed the empty cups in the trash.

Why the hell am I so nervous?

I thought as I went to my bag. I grabbed a pack of peppermints and popped one into my mouth, hoping it would calm my nervousness. 

I should probably offer one to Asuga 

I thought as I took the mints with me back to the patio. As I stepped outside the cool autumn breeze welcomed me back. I sighed and sat back down next to Asuga.

"Want a mint?"

I asked offering her one. She smiled and nodded as she popped one in her mouth.

"Thanks for taking the cups back, and for the mint."

"No problem."

I said scratching the back of my head awkwardly. She smiled and pulled her chair closer to mine.

"Oikawa I've been thinking, can I ask you something?"

"Yeah, anything."

I said as I leaned in closer.

"D-do you like me?"

"Yeah of course I do Asuga-chan!"

I said smiling.

"N-not like that, but as more than a friend..."

She said trailing off into her thoughts. 

Heat immediately rushed to my cheeks. It felt like hours before I could stutter out a response to her question.

"Y-yeah, I like you a lot."

She smiled.

"Do you actually? Or am I just another "Pretty Girl" for you to date?"

She whispered. I was shocked.

Asuga was the only girl I've ever felt different about. I didn't want to mess things up with her!

"You're different. I just- as soon as I saw you I knew you were different. And I liked different. When I first saw you practice in that gym I knew I wanted to be with you. And I know it's silly that I caught feelings as soon as I saw you. But I- I want to be with you all the time and not just as a friend! When I am setting to you on the court and seeing your determination and joy you get from playing volleyball and from receiving one of my sets, it makes me happy. To see an amazing girl not just appreciate me for my looks just like all of the other girls I've been with. Asuga you are so different, and it's a good different! You're determined, funny, not afraid to stand up for what is right, you're an amazing volleyball player!"

I said as I took her hand. She smiled weakly and pulled away.

"Oikawa, I like you too. But I don't want you to lose passion for the game of volleyball and focus that on me. I feel like that's going to happen if we dated and I don't want that to happen to you! But it just feels so right when I am around you! Your sets are the best sets I have ever gotten in my life! They highlight my talents as a hitter and I've never ever had a setter that could do that! And you're so kind and sweet, you're not like the other boys I've met! And when we kissed that night, dammit it just felt right!" 

She let out a frustrated sigh, running her hands through her hair. I reached forward and grabbed both of her wrists. She looked at me full of confusion. I gave her a reassuring smile as I leaned forward to her. She followed, closing her eyes as she did so. I closed mine and soon our lips were touching. It was a soft kiss that lasted only for a second. I slowly pulled away and looked into her eyes. She smiled then laughed looking down at the floor while tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear. I stood up and held my hand out to her. She looked up at me and took it. I led her to the edge of the balcony where the rails were and held both her hands in mine.

"Kazama Asuga, will you be my girlfriend?"

I asked softly.

"I would love to... but I don't think we should date just yet."

She said as she looked down at the ground. 

"Why?"

I asked. She looked up at me. 

"The timing. It just doesn't feel right. Can we wait a week or two? Sorry, I-"  
"Asuga, it's okay I understand."

I said. She smiled at me.

"I should probably head to bed now, it's getting late."

"Go to sleep. I'm gonna stay out here for a little bit."

I said as I nudged her off towards the door. She started to walk then suddenly turned around to face me. 

"Oikawa."

"Yes?"

"Thank you, for always being there for me."

She said.

"You're welcome. And thank you for buying me milk bread."

I said grinning. She giggled. 

"Goodnight."

She said. 

"Goodnight, Asuga."

I said as she closed the door and walked off to her room. I turned around the rail and looked up at the sky. 

She wants to be my girlfriend, but at the same time, she doesn't? I wonder if it has to deal with the guy in that photo. 

I thought as I looked up at the stars. They seemed to not shine as bright as they normally do.


	13. ~ Chapter Thirteen: 3 A.M. ~

~ Asuga ~

~ Saturday~ 

Of course, I didn't go to sleep after saying that I would. I was scared and because of that, my thoughts consumed me preventing me from falling asleep. So since I couldn't fall asleep, I stayed awake watching the film from earlier today. It always came out an hour after our games. I was watching our final match yesterday when I turned to look at the clock. It read at three A.M.

"Great."

I muttered as I turned to look back at the film. 

I wonder if Oikawa is sleeping, he should be. It seems like he had a long day yesterday. 

I thought as I paused the film and stood up. I felt thirsty so I decided to go to the kitchen and grab a glass of water. I walked out of my room and to the kitchen, using the light from my phone as a guide. I entered and grabbed a glass then walked to my fridge to fill it up. After filling it up I drank all the water then put the cup in the sink. 

I should probably check up on Oikawa. 

I thought as I entered the living room. I entered to see the light on and Oikawa watching the film of his game versus Karasuno.

"Oikawa?"

I asked shocked. He turned around. He had his glasses on and his hair was a mess. 

"Asuga? I thought you were sleeping?"

"I couldn't sleep, that's why I went to the kitchen then to go check on you. How long have you been watching film?"

I asked. 

"A couple of hours. I'm on one of the last games of the day. How long have you been awake?"

He asked. 

"What part of I couldn't sleep did you not understand? I literally did not sleep at all."

I said teasingly. He smiled. 

"You have to get some sleep Asuga. Staying awake like this isn't good for you."

Oikawa said. 

"You're the one to talk."

I muttered as I took a seat next to him on the couch. 

"Wanna watch the last set of this game?"

Oikawa asked. 

"Sure, why not."

I said. Oikawa pressed play. We watched the full game in silence. I didn't mind, things were already pretty awkward after I had rejected Oikawa's offer to be my boyfriend earlier. Once the game was over, Oikawa finally interrupted the awkward silence. 

"So what'd you think?"

He asked. 

"It was a good game. Your sets were on point."

I replied. 

"Well, it's all because we had those extra practice sessions."

He said. I smiled as I looked at him. 

"I guess."

I said teasingly. He laughed. 

"Wanna watch your film next?"

He asked. I checked the time on my phone, it was three-thirty A.M.

"I should probably try that sleep thing you were talking about."

I said as I got up from the couch. Oikawa pouted as he stood up also.

"C'mon Asuga, pleaaaseee?"

He begged. I looked at him again. He had a puppy dog expression painted on his face. 

"Fine, what game do you wanna watch?"

I asked. 

"The one where you felt you played your best."

Oikawa said. I nodded as I walked to my room and grabbed the disc that contained the film from my teams' last game. I then walked out of my room and to the living room. I inserted the disk and pressed play on the T.V. I then sat next to Oikawa and watched the film. 

"What game was this?"

He asked. 

"The last game of the day. We won in a three-set thriller."

I said excitedly. 

"Sounds fun."

Oikawa said. 

"It was, the final set was the best my team had ever played."

I said. 

"Nice!"

Oikawa said. I nodded as we continued to watch the film. We watched as I hit an overpass straight down the line. 

"Wow, that was amazing!"

Oikawa said. 

"Well, it's all because I had a special setter to practice with."

I said as I nudged his arm with my elbow. Oikawa's face turned red. 

Aw, he was blushing. That's so cute!

I thought as I turned back to continue watching the film. The game went on until it was the final set of the game. 

"This is where it gets good."

I said as we watched. Misako's saves were amazing as usual, Hiromi's sets were really good this game, Juno had some amazing swings, and Michi had some incredible blocks. 

"Your team seems to have really good chemistry."

Oikawa said. 

"Yeah, during the summer we practiced every day. I guess everyone on the team was impacted after our loss. We all wanted to get better to make our third years proud."

I said. Oikawa picked up the remote and paused the film. 

"You said you practiced twice a day though?"

"Oh, yeah. I had to work harder than anyone else because I slacked off during the season."

I said. 

"Why? I thought you always worked hard."

Oikawa said. I let out a long sigh. 

"I met this boy, and we dated for a couple of months during the season."

I said. 

"You had a boyfriend before?"

Oikawa said shocked. I nodded. 

"Yeah. But I regret it. He, he tried to make me quit volleyball."

I said as I looked at the couch.

"That sounds terrible. Why would he do that?"

Oikawa asked.

"I never really knew. But he did convince me to skip some practices just to go on dates with him. I regret it so much and I was glad Misako stepped in when she did. She convinced me to dump the dude and focus more on volleyball. Ever since then, I've never let myself near any boy. Well... until I met you."

I said as I looked at Oikawa. He grinned. 

"I feel honored."

He said teasingly. I smiled and continued to talk. 

"Thank you for listening. And I'm sorry for dumping all of that information on you."

I said as I awkwardly scratched the back of my head. 

"No, it's okay. Now I understand more about you."  
Oikawa said. I smiled. I felt relieved after revealing all of that information about my past to him. 

Hopefully, he understands why I was hesitant about being his girlfriend. I hope he still likes me. 

I thought as I looked at him. 

"You should go get some rest."

Oikawa said. 

"I'm not that tired, wanna watch a pro game?"

I asked. 

"Of course!"

Oikawa said smiling. I grabbed the remote and turned it to my recordings. I then selected the women's Japan vs USA game from the Olympics. I sat down next to Oikawa and we watched the game.

~ 

I groggily opened my eyes to see the sunlight peeking in from my living room. 

Wait my living room? 

I thought as I cautiously looked around. I noticed that Oikawa and I were laying down in a spoon position. My face instantly heated up. 

We were cuddling! We aren't even dating yet!

I thought as I carefully peeled out of his grip. I then got up and walked to my bathroom to wash my face. As I was about to enter I heard Oikawa speak. 

"Asuga-chan! Come back you were so warm."

My face got hotter. 

So warm? Asuga-chan?

I thought as I turned around to see Oikawa sitting up. His hair was a mess. He put on his glasses so that he could see me properly. 

"I'm gonna use the bathroom. Go grab a bun or something from the kitchen."

I said as I quickly entered my room and closed the door behind me. I then rushed to the bathroom and frantically washed my face as I processed what had happened earlier. 

"We were watching the women's team play the U.S. team... we must have fallen asleep!"

I muttered to myself as I dried my face with a cloth. I then hastily brushed my teeth and walked back to the kitchen to see Oikawa eating a melon bun. I smiled as I grabbed a red bean mochi from my fridge. It wasn't a good breakfast, but I needed something just to fill me up for now. I could see if Misako wanted to stop by a cafe for lunch later today so that I could get something more filling. And so I could talk to her about what had happened. It was silent as Oikawa and I ate our food. 

"Do you have all of your stuff?"

I asked as I threw away the wrapper for my mochi. Oikawa nodded as he did the same for his melon bun.

"Thank you for having me!"

Oikawa said cheerfully. I smiled. 

"You're welcome, and thanks for watching film with me."

I said smiling. Oikawa picked up his warm-up jacket then faced me.

"I'll see you Monday, right?"

He asked. 

"Of course, after all, I don't think we're gonna stop any time soon with those extra sessions!"

I said beaming. Oikawa grinned at me as we walked to the front door. 

"Can we do this again? I had a really good time."

Oikawa asked. 

"If you really want to."

I said. Oikawa smiled.

"Next time, I'll bring snacks!"

He said. I rolled my eyes. 

"Go home silly, and take a nap."

I said as I nudged him out the door. 

"Bye Asuga-chan!"

He said as he gave me a little wave. 

"Bye Oikawa!"

I said as I closed the door in front of me. I then turned around, pressing my back to the door and let out a huge scream. 

Good thing my walls are soundproof.


	14. ~ Chapter Fourteen: Preparation Is Key ~

~Oikawa~

~Monday~

I was in the boy's locker room getting ready for practice. This Friday was the big game against Shiritorizawa and I was not going to lose this time. I was going to stay late after every practice to practice my sets with Asuga since her game was this Friday as well. I had to work hard, harder than everyone else on my team since I would be the one who controlled the game and the sets. I had to make sure my sets and serves were the best for the game, the team was counting on it. I sighed as I tossed my bag over my shoulder and walked out to the practice gym, not before waving hi to Asuga who was warming up in the gym by herself again.

"Hey, Asuga-chan!"

I said as I walked in and smiled. She finished her serve and ran towards my direction. 

"Hey Oikawa, what's up?"

She asked wiping the sweat from her forehead. I smiled at her.

"Just wanted to say hi before practice."

She smiled and pushed me off towards the door. 

"Go warm up silly goose."

She said laughing as she walked back to the area she was serving in. I smiled at her and walked off to my practice. 

~Time Skip~

I wiped the sweat from my brow as I prepared to set another ball. We were scrimmaging against one another and my side was currently winning. The ball was served over and Iwaizumi passed the ball perfectly to me. 

"Maddog!"

I yelled as I set the outside. He angrily swung the ball line. We got the point.

I could have set it tighter

I thought as I high fived my teammates. The coach whistled signaling that practice was over. I did my normal routine of helping to take down the nets quickly. I then ran to the girl's gym to see the girl's team still practicing. I loved watching them play, they had good chemistry and a scrappy back row. I watched as Misako made a great save and Hiromi gave the other side a chance ball. The ball was then hit back over and this time Asuga made a perfect dig. Hiromi set the ball to her back row and Asuga hit the ball. It was blocked but Misako made a great up but it was way off and coming towards my direction. Asuga ran after it, and I quickly backed off.

"LOOK OUT!"

Asuga screamed as she dove for the ball and passed it back to her side of the court. 

Holy shit she runs fast!

I thought as I returned to my normal position. The play ended when Rai blocked the right sides hit. The girls cheered as the whistle blew signaling that their practice was over. The girls ran off and went to go take off their equipment. Asuga came running over to me.

"I'm so sorry! Are you okay?"

She asked looking at me to make sure I wasn't hurt. I held up an okay sign.

"Never better! Nice save by the way!"

She grinned as she pulled me into the gym so that we could go ahead and start practicing. 

~Asuga~

~Tuesday~

Coach Kanda wanted us to do conditioning today so that we could polish up on our endurance. We had to run around the school four times then meet her in the weight room. 

"Ugh, I HATE running."

Misako said as she tied up her hair in front of the locker room mirror. I laughed as I finished tying up my hair.

"It makes the team better!"

I said cheerfully as I adjusted my shirt. Misako sighed.

"Let's just get this over with."

She muttered. I smiled and followed her outside the locker room and to the school. We met our other teammates outside and got prepared to run these four painful laps. 

"Ready ladies? Three, two, one, go!"

~Time skip~

The team slowly walked to the weight room, all breathing heavily. 

"Coach!"

I yelled as I entered. She was there talking to the boy's coach. 

"Oh hello, ladies! I have decided to cancel weight training, go home now!"

She said as she turned back around to talk with the coach. 

Gross

I thought as I motioned for the team to follow me. 

"She probably only took this job to flirt with the boy's volleyball coach."

Misako whispered to me. I laughed as we continued to walk to the gym where our stuff was. We passed by the boy's gym and I pulled Misako aside. 

"C'mon let's go watch them play!"

I whispered as we peeked behind the door frame. The boy's team was scrimmaging once again. I smiled to see Oikawa was talking to his side of the court. The boys then got in position to receive the serve. Perfect pass, perfect set, and a kill! Oikawa then cheered on his side of the court. 

"They seem stronger now."

Misako whispered to me. I nodded and continued to watch with her. The boys did seem a lot stronger, hopefully, it would be enough for them this Friday.

~Oikawa~

~Wednesday~

I texted Asuga goodnight as I told her I was going to go to bed early for once. I wasn't, after all, there was a new film that was released in which Shiritorizawa was playing another team so of course, I needed to watch. I threw my phone down on my bed and put on my glasses. I opened up the film file and took out my notebook and pen. I began to write my notes on the team and what attacks they were running. It looked the same as the other films I watched of them playing, they just seemed to have better setter-hitter connections. I looked at the clock and it read 11:00 p.m, this was going to be another long night.

~Asuga~

~Wednesday~

I sighed as I read Oikawa's goodnight text. I hoped he was actually going to go to bed at a reasonable time. I connected my charger to my phone and sat in my chair. I then opened up the latest game of Shiritorizawa on my desktop. I pressed play and looked at the clock. It read 11:00 p.m, tonight was going to be another long night. 

~Thursday~

The team was in the locker room when coach Kanda came running in. 

"Girls I have great news!"

She yelled as she regained her posture. 

"Yes, coach?"

We all asked curiously.

"Today won't be a normal practice, we will be doing a doubles half-   
court tournament with the boy's team!"

The girls stared at Coach like she was crazy, including me. 

Can girls and boys actually play together?

I thought.

"Um coach, are you good? I hope you know the boys hit way harder than us!"

Misako said worriedly. Coach just smiled and nodded. 

"I talked with the boy's coach and he said it was fine! So hurry up ladies, we have some games to play!"

She chirped as she walked out of the locker room. The team looked around at each other perplexed. 

"Let's just do what she says."

I said as I continued to tie my hair up in my ponytail.

"I call Oikawa as my partner, he's so dreamy!"

I heard Michi say. I looked at Misako and she tried to hide a smirk.

"Isn't he dating someone? I saw him walk home with a girl the other day."

I heard Nozomi say. 

"WHAT?!"

Some of the girls screamed. I tried to hide a laugh.

"Y'all lets just go play, we can worry about this later."

I said as I exited the locker room. The team followed. We walked into the gym to see the boy's team waiting for us. Oikawa waved hi and I waved back. 

"OMG OIKAWA WAVED TO ASUGA!"

Rai yelled, suddenly my team crowded around me. 

"Are you guys dating?!"

The team asked.

"I uh-"

I stuttered. I was then interrupted by Misako.

"GUYS LETS JUST FOCUS ON PLAYING VOLLEYBALL!"

Misako yelled. The coaches walked in.

"Are you guys ready?"

The boys' coach asked.

"Yes!"

We all said. 

"Line up everyone! Boys, choose your partners! And please for the love of God choose someone who is going to help you get better and not because they are cute."

The boys' coach said as he turned to talk to Coach Kanda. 

"Okay!"

The boy's team said. The girls lined up.

"Oikawa, you pick first. You are the captain of the team after all."

Coach Kanda said first. He smiled and looked over at me. My face turned red.

"Kazama Asuga, will you be my partner?"

He asked. I rolled my eyes and smiled.

"Yes, I will."

I said walking up to him. The girl's team whispered to one another.

"Do we have a problem?"

Coach Kanda asked.

"No Coach!"

The girl's team yelled. She smiled and turned back to talk with the boy's coach. The boys chose their partners one by one. Iwaizumi chose Misako for some bizarre reason. Once everyone chose their partners the teams were split up into two pools, the winner of each would play each other. Our first game was against Hiromi and Kindaichi. The game would be one set played to twenty-five. We had won serve during the coin toss. 

"I'll serve first."

Oikawa said cheerfully.

"Please don't kill my setter with your serve, we kinda need her tomorrow."

I said tossing him a ball. He smiled at me.

"I'll aim at Kindaichi!"

He said turning around. He tossed the ball up into the air and served right to Kindaichi, just like he had said. Kindaichi passed it up and Hiromi set him. I was in the back row since Oikawa was taller and could block better. Since the court was split in half I had less room to cover. Kindaichi hit the ball right to me. Surprisingly I was able to pass it up perfectly.

"Nice pass!"

Oikawa said as he got in position to set. He gave me a nice, high toss and I approached it. Kindaichi was in my way blocking,

If I hit right into the block then I'll get blocked, so I'll just have to tip!

I thought as I tipped the ball. Hiromi fell short of it and Oikawa and I got the point. 

"Ayee!"

We both said high-fiving each other. The game continued to play out and in the end, we had won, the score being 25-20. We shook Hiromi and Kindaichi's hands, thanking them for the game. After finishing the other games, Oikawa and I came out first in our pool. We were matched up to play against Misako and Iwaizumi on a full court. 

This was going to be a good game.

I thought as I readjusted my bun. The losing teams gathered around the court to watch us play. The only rule of this game besides the normal volleyball rules was that we were not allowed to tip in front of the ten-foot line. Coach Kanda flipped the coin and it landed tails for Misako's side. She smiled and wished me luck one last time before running to her side of the court. 

"Get ready to receive."

I muttered to Oikawa as I got in a ready position. The whistle blew signaling the play was about to begin. Misako served a standing float serve right to Oikawa.

Smart since he's the setter

I thought as I prepared myself to set. He passed the ball perfectly to me and I set him a third tempo pipe ball. Iwaizumi was up to block him leaving Misako all by herself in the back row.

That's gonna be easy for us to get kills

I thought as Oikawa hit the ball to his right. But of course, Misako's fast reflexes never failed her and she got the ball up with one hand. 

"Swing Iwaizumi!"

She cried as she got up. Iwaizumi turned around to swing.

"Pull back!"

I yelled to Oikawa.

There was no way I could cover the entire back row by myself!

Iwaizumi swung right to Oikawa, he passed it but it was off and going towards the back of the court.

"Asuga, cover!"

He yelled. I rushed towards the end line and dove passing the ball up high in the air.

"Get it over!"

I yelled at I got up. He gave the other side a chance ball. Misako passed it this time.

This meant she was going to hit!

Misako knew how to hit, surprisingly, she could get the ball over but it wasn't powerful.

"I'll block her!"

Oikawa yelled as he positioned himself for the block. I positioned myself to dig. Misako swung right down the line.

Crap I'm on the other side!

I thought as I ran towards the line, I managed to touch the ball but was unable to get it up. Misako and Iwaizumi had won this point.

"Hey, good defense!"

Oikawa said as he helped me up. I smiled and got ready for serve receive. Misako served right to me, I passed it up high. 

"Second tempo!"

I yelled as I positioned myself. Oikawa set me the perfect ball and I   
swung hard cross. Misako was unable to get it, awarding us a point.

"Hell yeah!"

I said high fiving Oikawa. The ball was rolled over and Oikawa picked it up to serve. 

"Please for the love of God don't kill my libero."

I told him as he walked by. He smiled. 

"I'll just aim for Iwa-chan!"

He chirped as he reached the end line. The whistle blew and Oikawa served the ball. We rallied back and forth for the next twenty-three points until the score was 24-23. It was the game point for us and I had to serve. 

Serve short right in front of Iwaizumi 

I thought as I tossed up the ball to serve. I served right to zone three and sure enough, Iwaizumi had to dive to get the ball. 

"Get it over Misako!"

He yelled as she gave our side a chance ball. I passed it and transitioned out to hit. 

"Third tempo!"

I yelled as I got ready to approach. Oikawa set me a perfect ball and I was about to hit it straight down until I saw a pair of hands go up. I reached high and hit off of one of Iwaizumi's hands. 

"One touch!"

He yelled as he transitioned off and got ready to set the ball to Misako. She gave him a perfect pass and he grinned.

"Oikawa, he's gonna hit it!"

I yelled as I got low. Oikawa transitioned back and got ready to dig. Iwaizumi jumped up and swung right at Oikawa. He passed it up barely and the ball was flying towards the backline. I ran to the backline and dove getting the ball up in the process. 

"Over over!"

I yelled as I got back up. Oikawa passed it right to Misako once again and she passed it perfectly.

"Third tempo!"

She yelled as she transitioned out for an approach. Iwaizumi set her and she hit a hard cross. I dug it up perfectly and transitioned out. 

"Second tempo!"

I yelled. Oikawa set me a perfect second temp set. 

Left, right, left

Jump!

I flew straight up into the air and swung as hard as I could, hitting the ball in front of the ten-foot line. The whistle blew signaling that the game was over. We had won.

"Heck yeah!"

Oikawa and I screamed. We hugged each other for a brief moment then pulled away. We thanked Misako and Iwaizumi for the game.

"Good game Oikawa and Asuga!"

Both the coaches said. We smiled. 

"Thank you!"

We both said smiling. 

"Alright, ladies thank the boys for the game and take down the nets!"

Coach Kanda said.

"Okay! Thank you for the game!"

The girl's team said. 

"Thank you!"

The boy's team said as they walked out. 

Damn that was fun

I thought as I went to go help the team with taking down the nets.


	15. ~ Chapter Fifteen: Loss ~

~Friday~

~Oikawa~

A/N: The events depicted are not 100% accurate to the Haikyuu storyline (It said on the Wiki the games were played over a span of three days and the finals did not have a week break to practice) so please don't get mad, it's a fanfiction after all!

Today was the big match against Shiratorizawa. The team had been training hard all week, so I was sure we would be able to win! Classes had just finished, so Iwaizumi and I were walking to the buses. 

"You didn't stay up all night watching film, right?"

He asked as we walked down the stairs. 

"Of course not!"

I said nervously. 

"Liar, you better not be tired."

He said as we rounded the corner. 

"Iwa-chan, of course, I'm not tired!"

I said reassuringly. As we approached the buses I saw the girl's team getting onto a bus. I scanned the crowd for Asuga. I saw her and she saw me. She gave me a cute little wave as she boarded the bus. I smiled and waved back. 

She was so cute. 

"Hey, Trashy-kawa, we are boarding the bus now."

Iwaizumi said punching my back.

"Ouch Iwa-chan that hurt!"

I said mockingly as I boarded the bus. He rolled his eyes and  
followed me onto the bus.

~Time Skip~

The gym was noisy between the crowd cheering and the warm-ups. I was practicing my sets with the coach. I seemed to be doing just fine, but I knew that I could be doing better. I continued to warm-up till the whistle blew signaling for the captains to meet. I walked up to see Ushijima. I could hear his booming voice in my head...

"You should have come to Shiratorizawa."

On the outside, it seemed like I was calm and collected but on the inside, I felt like I was going to puke. He was so scary in real life. 

"Captains."

"Wakatoshi Ushijima. Nice to meet you."

"Toru Oikawa. My pleasure."

I said shaking his hand. The ref then assigned us different parts of the coin. Heads for us and tails for them. The coin was flipped and it landed on tails.

"Serve please."

Ushijima said. The ref nodded and looked at me. 

"We will take this side."

I said smiling. The ref nodded and let us part ways. 

"Good luck."

We both said as we walked off to our sides. Shiratorizawa had the first four minutes to warm up, so we took the time to scout them while shagging. Ushijima was intimidating, and good. And the whole team was very strong. Before we knew it, it was our turn to warm up. I focused on giving my hitters nice high tosses. They seemed to be fine, but I knew I could make them better! I felt like I was doing average, not amazing. 

I needed to be amazing to win this game!

Our four minutes were up and each team took their sides. We wished each other good luck and got in our starting lineups. I was starting in the two-zone so once the team got out of serve receive I could be the first to serve. After lineups were checked and liberos were subbed in, the whistle blew signaling the serve. They served right to Watari, he passed it up perfectly.

Set to Iwaizumi

I set Iwaizumi's favorite ball and he hit it down the line awarding us a kill. 

"Yeah!"

The team cheered. I picked up the ball and walked to the end line to serve. 

Let's win this game.

~Asuga~

The sounds of balls bouncing and the audience cheering filled my ears as the team walked in. I loved it. We quickly got our stuff on and began to warm-up. I was passing with Misako, my passes felt good today. I knew today was going to be a good day for me.  
"You look really focused!"

Misako said while digging up one of my hits. I smiled and set it back to her so she could down ball it to me. 

"I'm feeling good about today, that's all."

I said digging up her hit. She smiled.

"Same here!"

The whistle blew signaling the captain's meeting was starting. I ran over to the ref where the other captain was waiting. We introduced ourselves and shook hands. The coin was then tossed and it landed on heads for us. 

"Serve please."

I said. The ref nodded and looked at the other team captain. 

"We will take this side."

The ref nodded and we wished each other luck as we went to our sides. 

"Serve."

I told the coach as I walked by. She smiled.

"Go get your teammates hyped up for this game."

She said. I smiled and walked over to where everyone was warming up. 

"Okay ladies, we got serve so let's show Shiratorizawa what we are made of!"

The team smiled as they shagged balls and got ready for warm-ups. We used three of our four minutes for hitting lines and our last minute for serving. Then it was Shiratorizawa's turn to warm-up. They did the same as us. They were a strong team and their setter was really good. But I knew that our team could beat them. The whistle then blew after their four minutes were up. Each team walked to their end line and wished each other good luck. We then got in our lineups and subbed in our liberos. I was starting in five because the coach wanted to make sure I spent three full rotations in the front row after we had rotated. The ball was rolled to Hiromi who would be serving first. The whistle blew signaling to serve and Hiromi served it right to their outside hitter. She passed the ball a bit off but the setter was still able to set it perfectly to their right side. She swung line right at Misako who dug it up perfectly. 

"Nice Misako!"

Hiromi yelled as she got in position to set. She set it to Rai who hit near the ten-foot line for a kill. 

"Yeah!"

We all yelled as we high fived one another. Hiromi picked up the ball and walked to the end line to serve again. This time she served to the libero who made a perfect pass to their setter. She set a quick to the middle. Luckily Rai was there and she got a touch on the ball slowing down the impact. The ball was still going deep and I ran after it, diving and getting it up with one hand. 

"It's a bit off, sorry!"

I yelled getting up. Hiromi set Juno who swung into the block. It was going deep and I was still running back to position! I dove hoping to get a touch but came short. 

Damn! Just like last time!

I thought as I got up. 

"Shake it off, lets get this one!"

Misako said. 

"Yeah, that was my bad!"

Juno said smiling. I smiled back at her. 

This better not have ruined our momentum! 

~Oikawa~ 

We had just lost the first set 22-25. We could have won it and we should have won it but something was off. I felt like it was my sets, but I brushed it off. We did have two other sets that we could win. We had the serve this set so the coach moved the rotation forward one so that I would be the first to serve. The whistle blew signaling that it was time for me to serve. I bounced the ball then tossed it high up into the air. I hit it right in the seam of the libero and the other wing spiker. The libero tried to pass it but it bounced off his arms and into the wall behind him. 

"Nice serve!"

Watari said to me. I smiled and picked up the new ball that was rolled to me. 

"Let's go get another!"

I said as I walked back to the service line. 

~Asuga~

We had barely lost the first set 26-28. It was close but we lost off of a hit into their block. It was their turn to serve so coach backed up our rotation so that Hiromi would be the first to serve once we had won the serve receive. The whistle blew and the ball was served right to me. I passed it up perfectly for Hiromi. 

"Nice receive!"

She said as she set the ball to Juno for the kill. 

"Yeah, ladies!"

Nozomi yelled from the sidelines. I smiled as I high fived Juno and Hiromi. 

"Let's go win this set!"

I said as I tossed the ball to Hiromi. She nodded as she caught it. 

"Let's win this."

She said as she held the ball with her hands.

~Oikawa~

The score was 23-24 in the second set. We needed one more point to make this a deuce! I set the ball to Iwaizumi who swung at it with all his might. But it was hit into the block. Watari managed to get it up and I set it to Kunimi. He swung down the line but their libero dug it up. Their setter then set Ushijima who swung line straight at Watari. It bounced off his arms and was going towards the back wall. I ran after it but fell short as the ball landed right in front of me. The whistle blew signaling that the game was over. Shiratorizawa had won. We had lost. The final score was 23-25. 

We lost, it's my fault!

My eyes burned as I turned around to go line up and thank the other team for the game. 

Don't cry, be a role model!

I thought as I took my spot in the line. After shaking hands with Shiratorizawa, we walked outside the gym so the coach could talk to us. He told us that we did our best and that we would have to train harder than ever in order to make it to nationals this year. We then walked back to the bus so that we could go home. As we were boarding Iwaizumi said to me

"Don't beat yourself up over the loss, okay?"

I looked at him and smiled. 

"Of course I won't!"

He smiled faintly. I sat in our normal spot on the bus and took out my phone to text Asuga. I really didn't want to spend the night alone and in my thoughts.

"Can I stay at your place tonight?"

I texted. 

I wonder if she's still playing

~Asuga~

The ball I had hit landed right beside me. Misako was unable to get it. The whistle blew signaling that the game was over. We had lost. The final score was 28-30 in the second set. Tears threatened to fill my eyes and I harshly bit my lip so that they would go away. Blood filled the inside of my mouth but I brushed it off, it gave me something else to focus on besides the loss. We lined up on each side and thanked each other for the game. We then followed the coach to the outside of the gym where she then talked to us.

"Look, ladies, we can't win them all. But I'm proud of the effort you put in and I'm glad we were close both sets to beat them. Let's work hard over the next couple of months so that we can make it to nationals this year."

"Yes, coach!"

We all said. 

"Let's go home now."

She said sadly as we followed her to the bus. Misako tapped my shoulder as we were walking back.

"Hey girl, that last ball was my bad. I should have stayed closer to cover. That wasn't your fault."

She said reassuringly. I smiled at her weakly. 

"It's okay."

"You sure? I don't want you beating yourself up over this."

"Don't worry, I won't."

I said as we boarded the bus. As I sat down in Misako and I's favorite spot I checked my phone. I had just gotten a text from Oikawa asking if he could spend the night. 

Oh gosh, I don't want him to see me after a loss! But I do really want  
to see him, I hope he won his game. 

"Sure, meet me in front of the school."

I texted back. 

"You gonna see your boyfriend tonight?"

Misako said teasingly. 

"Hey now, privacy!" 

I said smiling.

"It's okay, I'm gonna see mine tomorrow!"

She said excitedly. I smiled at her.

"Keep it PG now."

I said jokingly. We talked for the rest of the bus ride about how our relationships were going. I was glad we were talking about something that wasn't volleyball related. It felt good keeping my mind off the loss. Soon we arrived back at the school. We said our goodbyes and I walked to the front of the school where Oikawa was waiting. He didn't look his usual self though. As I walked closer I could see he was upset. 

What happened?


	16. ~ Chapter Sixteen: Recovery ~

~Friday~

~Asuga~

As I walked closer towards Oikawa, I could see he was upset. He looked at me and smiled weakly.

"Hey."

He said faintly. 

Okay, something was clearly wrong. 

"What's wrong?"

I asked getting closer. I could see his lip quivering. He said nothing and pulled me into a tight embrace. I hugged back reassuringly. He buried his face into my bun and we stood in that position for a minute or two until he finally pulled away. I could see tears forming in his eyes. I knew that look on any athlete.

He had lost as well... 

"Do you want to talk about it?"

I asked softly taking his hand in mine. He shook his head no and I   
nodded.

"C'mon lets go back to my place before it gets too dark."

I said as I led him towards the direction of my apartment. 

I'm glad he is distracting me from the fact we lost as well. 

I thought as we were walking. I looked back at Oikawa and he weakly smiled. 

"Want some food?"

I asked as we stopped by the bakery we always stopped at. He nodded.

"C'mon you're gonna have to start using big boy words instead of nodding."

I said jokingly as we walked towards the entrance. I heard him smirk. We entered the bakery and he sat down at our usual table. I walked up to the register. 

"A milk bread and a strawberry protein smoothie please."  
I said. The guy nodded and handed me the milk bread and protein smoothie. I walked over to the table and handed Oikawa his milk bread. 

"Thank you."

He said as he took it. I smiled.

"You're welcome."

I said as I stuck the straw in my protein shake. We ate in silence until Oikawa had finished his bread. We then exited the store and continued to walk back to my apartment in silence. 

Talk to me Toru I don't need you being sad this whole night!

I thought as we entered the front of the apartment complex. We walked up to my apartment and I unlocked the door. Oikawa placed his stuff on the couch and sat down. 

"Oikawa what's wro-"

"We lost."

He suddenly said. I was taken aback.

Yeah I knew they lost, but was it that bad?

"It's okay, we did also. You can't win them all."

"I know, but if I was just able to run a bit faster I could have-"

"You could have had the chance for the game to run on longer. I   
know how you feel, you aren't alone."

I said. He looked at me teary eyed. 

"Yeah."

He said softly as he stared back at the wall in front of him.

I want to comfort him, but I don't know how to without making it awkward!

"It's okay, you do have the spring tournament coming up, so I'm sure you can win!!"

I said. He gave me a small nod. I smiled reassuringly.

"Did you wanna talk about your loss?"

He asked quietly. 

"I mean, we lost. I don't know what to talk about. I just need to work harder-"

"Don't over work yourself though."

Oikawa suddenly said. I looked at him

"I know I just-"

"Asuga, you're perfectly fine. Working harder will just hurt you in the end, trust me."

Oikawa said as he got up and walked over to me.

"Is that why you wear your knee brace?"

I asked. He nodded and looked down at the floor. 

"I overworked myself before the season started and I couldn't play for a couple of weeks because of that."

He said. 

"I'm sorry, I'm glad it wasn't serious."

I said. He looked at me and weakly smiled. 

"Hey, let's try to not make this whole evening so sad!"

I suddenly said. I was sick of seeing Oikawa this way. I wanted to   
see his normal cheerful self again.

"You're right, sorry for bringing down the mood."

He said. I smiled. 

"I need to go shower, go eat something you need it."

I said as I got up. 

"Can I join?"

He asked teasingly.

"No dumbass go eat."

I said laughing as I walked to my room. I closed the door and walked to the bathroom to go shower. I started the water and took off my clothes. As I was taking off my cover shorts I felt a bruise alongside my hip.

"Ugh."

I said as I stepped into the shower. I stood there for a couple of minutes just taking everything in, the loss from today, the countless balls I hit, all the diving I did. I played the best I could today and I was proud of that. After I finished my shower I got out and wrapped a towel around me. I walked up to the mirror and carefully observed my arms and knees. I had two big bruises on my right knee and one big bruise on my left knee. I also had a crap load of small bruises along my elbows. I did bruise easily after all, so it was no surprise I was already beat up from today. I honestly liked to think of my bruises as battle scars, it made it seem cooler to me.

God I'm such a child.

I thought as I opened the door to my bathroom into my room. I put on a sports bra and my favorite pair of athletic shorts. I then threw on an oversized hoodie and put my wet hair up into a messy bun. I walked out to see Oikawa eating a curry bun. 

"Really?"

I asked as I walked to the fridge to grab some leftovers. He shrugged.

"I wasn't that hungry."

"You gotta eat something with more protein!"

I said as I placed some grilled chicken into a bowl with rice. I put a damp paper towel over it and placed it in the microwave for a minute. I then grabbed a bag of carrots and started to eat one.

"Okay mom."

He said as he finished the last of his curry bun. I snickered as I took a bite of a carrot. 

"I'm not a mom."

I said as I got my food out of the microwave. 

"You will be one soon."

I turned around with my mouth wide open. Oikawa started to laugh.

"I'm just kidding Asuga-chan!" 

He said laughing. 

"Good cause I was gonna beat you with my chopsticks Trashy-kawa!"

I said holding up my chopsticks.

"Hey only Iwa-chan calls me that!"

He said teasingly. I rolled my eyes and smiled.

"Go shower you smell."

I said giggling. He smiled and took his bag. 

"Okay fine."

He said as he walked to my room and closed the door. I finished up my rice and chicken then put it in the sink. I then put the carrots back in the fridge. I walked to the pantry and got a piece of gum and popped it into my mouth. I sighed as I chewed it and placed my hands on my messy bun. Film should be released right about now and I wanted to go watch it, but I didn't want to leave Oikawa alone with his thoughts. I walked to my freezer and grabbed my ice pack so I could ice my rotator cuff. I massaged the muscles around my rotator cuff and closed my eyes, focusing on my breathing. Suddenly I heard the door open and I looked to see Oikawa with damp hair and glasses. He walked over to me, a concerned look was painted across his face. 

"Where does it hurt?"

Oikawa asked softly. 

"I'm just icing it, prevention that's all!"

I said as I pressed the ice pack on my rotator cuff. 

"Are you sure?"

He asked leaning forward. I nodded as I pressed the ice pack to my rotator cuff even harder. 

"Wanna go watch a show when you're done?"

He asked. I nodded. 

"I'll go set it up!"

"Okay! Just give me five minutes!"

I said as I turned to look at the clock. It read 10:35 P.M.

I need to watch that film!

I thought.


	17. ~ Chapter Seventeen: Film Time! ~

~Asuga~

~Saturday~

An hour or so had passed. Oikawa and I were watching a replay of a college volleyball match in the USA. It was the final set of a five-set thriller. 

"Who do you think is gonna win?'

I asked Oikawa. He didn't reply. I looked next to me to see that he was curled up in a ball and sleeping. I grinned. I could finally watch the film in peace now. I slowly got up and left the TV on. I then walked to my room and turned on my computer. I went on MeTube and searched for my team's game today. I found it and clicked on it. I then grabbed my film journal from my desk and opened it to the next clean page. After that, I pressed play on the video. The game started with me shanking a serve from the opposing team. 

"Work on serve receive."

I muttered to myself as I wrote that down in my film journal. I then went to the film of the next set and pressed play. I continued to watch the film and take notes on what I could have done better. Halfway through the set, I pressed pause to quickly check on Oikawa and make some coffee to give me a boost. I opened the door to see that he was still asleep on the couch. I then walked to the kitchen to make coffee. I turned on the light and walked to the cupboard to grab my favorite mug. I turned on my coffee machine and grabbed a pod of coffee. I popped the pod into the coffee machine and placed my mug under it. I pressed the large option and the coffee started to pour out of the machine. I then went to the refrigerator to grab some creamer. I set the creamer down next to the machine and picked up the mug. As I was pouring the creamer into my coffee I heard footsteps. 

"Asuga?"

I heard a groggy Oikawa say. I turned around to look at him. His hair was a mess and his eyes were still half shut. 

"What are you doing up? Shouldn't you be asleep?"

I asked as I set the creamer down. 

"I heard the coffee machine going and that woke me up."

He said as he walked over and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. 

"Go back to bed. I was just making coffee for me."

I said as I grabbed a spoon from the drawer in front of me and stirred my coffee. 

"You should go to bed. You had a long day yesterday and you need rest."

Oikawa said.

"I'll rest later, I need to finish some work."

"What work?"

Oikawa asked confused. 

"Just stuff for volleyball. Captains duties, am I right?"

I said smiling. I picked up the creamer behind me and walked to the fridge to put it away. I turned around to see Oikawa still standing there.

"Are you watching film?'

He asked. 

"Maybe?"

I said as I walked towards him to grab my precious coffee. 

"Asuga, you have plenty of time tomorrow to do that."

Oikawa said as he blocked me from getting my coffee. 

"Can you please move? I need to finish watching."

I said as I tried to walk around him to get my coffee. 

"Oikawa!"

I said annoyed. 

"Asuga. Go to bed."

He said. 

"Please just let me finish this set! I need to watch it and figure out why we lost today!"

I pleaded. 

"Is this how you deal with a loss?"

He suddenly asked. I nodded. 

"Can you move now?"

I whispered. He nodded and I grabbed my mug. 

"Can I watch with you? I wanna keep you some company."

He asked.

"Sure if you want to watch us lose."

I muttered as I headed back to my room. I placed my coffee down on my bedside table and grabbed my laptop with the film. I sat on my bed and Oikawa sat down next to me. I played the video and we watched it. The ball was served to our side. Juno passed it perfectly to Hiromi who set it to me for the kill down the line. 

"Wow, nice hit Asuga!"

Oikawa said as he turned to me. I smiled at him. 

"Why thank you very much."

I said as I turned my head back to continue watching the film. I thought we had done pretty well this set. But the film said otherwise. The team was struggling with serve receive a lot and we lost five points because of it. 

"What was up with your team's serve receive?"

Oikawa asked as we watched me shank a ball. 

"I don't know. We worked on it a lot during practice. I guess we were all just off today."

I said as I continued to watch the film. Our coach called a timeout for us so we could get a mental break from the game. The score was 10-15. 

"We should be winning right now."

I muttered as I skipped through the time out. 

"It's okay, I'm sure you guys were close at least."

Oikawa said reassuringly. I sighed. 

At least he's being positive. That's a step up from earlier. 

I thought as the game resumed. Misako finally passed the ball perfectly to Hiromi who set it to Juno for the kill. 

"Misako is really good."

Oikawa said. 

"Yeah, she's passionate about volleyball during the game. She always has this intensity to her when we play. It's kind of scary at times."

I said. We continued to watch the film until the final point of the second set, the score was 28-30. 

This was when I lost the game for us. 

I thought as the opposing team served to us. Misako passed it to Hiromi who set the ball to Michi. She hit the ball straight to the libero who passed it up perfectly. The setter jumped up and dumped it. I quickly dove, getting the ball up to Hiromi who set it to Juno in the back row. Juno hit it straight at their setter who dug the ball up. The libero set it to their outside who swung to Misako. She passed it up, but so Hiromi could only set me. I watched myself as I prepared to hit the ball. The ball was set, I approached it, and hit it into the block. Misako was unable to retrieve the blocked ball. I had just witnessed the loss all over again. I quickly closed the film and turned off my laptop. 

"Asuga."

Oikawa said. 

"I'm fine! I just... seeing that moment made me upset that's all."

I said getting up from the bed to put the laptop away. 

"It's okay Asuga, you did really good that set!"

Oikawa said cheerfully. I looked at him. Tears filling my eyes. 

"I let my team down though. They were counting on me to tie us back up, and I failed them."

I said. Oikawa stood up from the bed and walked towards me. 

"Asuga, it's okay. Just like you said earlier to me, you still have the spring tournament and I'm sure you will be able to win that!"

Oikawa said smiling. I looked at him and nodded. 

"Thank you."

I said. He smiled back at me. 

"You're welcome."

He said. 

"Wanna watch another film?"

I asked grinning. Oikawa rolled his eyes and smiled.

"You need rest Asuga-chan! Staying up this late after a game isn't   
good for you."

Oikawa said.

"Oh shut up!"

I said smiling. 

"Go to bed!"

He said playfully. I giggled. 

"Same goes for you! Curry bun eater!"

"Hey, the ones you get are really good!"

Oikawa pouted. I grinned.

"Yeah, but you ate them all!"

I said. Oikawa laughed and so did I. 

I'm so glad he spent the night, he did cheer me up after this loss. 

I thought as I looked at him laughing. 

He's so cute when he laughs. 

I thought. 

"Are you actually gonna sleep now?"

Oikawa asked. I nodded. He smiled at me. 

"Good, goodnight Asuga-chan!"

He chirped as he walked out of my room. 

"Goodnight Oikawa."

I said smiling. I then hopped into bed, closed my eyes, and drifted off to sleep.


	18. ~ Chapter Eighteen: Babysitting ~

~Asuga~

~Saturday~

The blinding light of the sun peering through my window woke me up. As I slowly opened my eyes I realized what had happened a couple of hours earlier. 

I watched film with Oikawa last night! I wonder if he's okay.

I thought as I grabbed my phone from my bedside table and opened it to check the time. It was eleven A.M. I then looked at my messages. I had one from my mom. I quickly opened it to see a message. 

"Make sure you're home at six, your aunt will be dropping off your cousin for you to look after overnight while she stays late at work. I'm giving you money to order takeout."

Oh crap, I hated babysitting. I mean my cousin, Lily was a handful to look after. She always nagged me about if I had a boyfriend and who I was going to marry. She did like volleyball though so I'm sure she would love to watch my team's latest film. I sighed as I set my phone down and grabbed my mug. I then headed to the kitchen to grab a small bite to eat. I looked inside my pantry to see I had a melon bun. I grabbed it and opened up the plastic packaging and took a huge bite out of it. I then exited my pantry and went to the living room to see Oikawa sitting on the couch watching a news report. A tall boy was shown on the screen wearing a Shiratorizawa volleyball uniform. I shivered as I looked at the image of him on the screen.

I can't believe Oikawa played against such a scary player like him. 

"Hey."

I said as I took a seat on the couch next to him. He looked at me and smiled. 

"Hey, did you sleep well?"

I nodded as I took another bite of my melon bun.

"Did you eat yet?"

I asked. 

"No, I was watching this."

Oikawa said as he pointed to the T.V.

"Go eat then, starving yourself isn't good for you at all."  
I said as I pushed him off the couch and into the direction of the kitchen. 

"Can I eat a red bean bun?"

He asked from the kitchen. 

"Sure if you want to."

I said. 

"Thank you Asuga-chan!"

He sang. I heard the crinkling of plastic packaging behind me. I continued to watch the kids show in front of me. Then I felt a presence next to me, I looked to see it was Oikawa nibbling on his red bean bun.

"Have any plans for today?"

He asked as he finished the red bean bun. 

"I have to go grocery shopping to buy more curry buns because you ate them all, then go for a run, and then I have to babysit my cousin   
Lily. What about you?"

I asked. 

"Well, I was going to hang out with Iwazumi today. But I kinda want to meet your cousin."

Oikawa said. 

"You dummy, go hang out with Iwaizumi. You do not want to meet Lily."

I said.

"Why not?"

"Well um, for starters she's very annoying and she always nags me about not having a boyfriend. She's a handful, I don't think you wanna meet her."

I said smiling. 

"She sounds like a fun person."

Oikawa said. I shook my head no. 

"No, no, just go hang out with Iwazumi! You've been hanging out with me too much anyway."

I said. 

"Well isn't that couples are supposed to do?"

Oikawa teased. 

"We are not a couple! And shouldn't you spend time with your friends more than me?"

I asked. 

"Finneeeeee."

He whined. 

"Hurry home so you can go meet Iwazumi." 

I said as I stood up and dragged him up from the couch. 

"Ugh, you're such a mom Asuga."

He said as he stood up. 

"Whatever, I'm just looking out for you!"

I said. Oikawa turned and faced me. 

"You're so cute though."

He whispered. My face heated up. 

"Whatever. Now go get your things!"

I said smiling. 

"Okay, okay I'm leaving now!"

Oikawa said as he went to my room to grab his things. I grabbed the remote and turned off the T.V. I then grabbed my phone from the counter to text Misako. 

"Hey, you wanna help babysit tonight?"

I texted her. I saw the three dots appear on the messaging app, signaling that she was texting back.

"I don't think I can. Remember I have a date tonight :)"

She replied. I smiled as my fingers typed my reply. 

"Okay, just whatever you do keep it PG :)"

I texted back. She then texted back immediately.

"No promises ;)"

She replied. I smiled as I set my phone down on the table and walked to the kitchen to see what I needed from the grocery store. 

"Just eggs, milk, buns, and some veggies. Also, I think Lily may want to bake something tonight since she's going through a baking phase, so I'll pick up some cookie dough in the store."

I muttered to myself as I made a mental note in my head.

"Okay, I'm leaving now Asuga!"

I heard Oikawa say. I exited the kitchen to see him in front of the door putting his shoes on.

"Don't do anything stupid today."

I said sharply. Oikawa smiled innocently. 

"Don't worry I won't!"

He said. I smiled.

"See you later Asuga-chan!"

Oikawa sang as he walked out of my apartment and down the hallway. 

"See you later dummy."

I whispered as I closed the door. 

"Now, let's go grocery shopping."

I said to myself.   
~ 

I had just finished my shower. It was currently five forty in the afternoon. I had twenty minutes of free time before Lily would be dropped off. 

"Maybe I should order the takeout now so I won't have to worry about it later."

I mumbled to myself as I got dressed in an oversized t-shirt and sport shorts. 

I think Lily wouldn't mind if we got sushi.

I thought as I dialed the number. 

"Hi, can I get two dinner specials delivered?"

I asked.

"Yes please just give us your address. Your food should be here in thirty minutes."

The operator said. I gave the operator my address then hung up. I then walked to my closet to grab the sheets and pillow for Lily's bed. After I grabbed the sheets and pillow, I walked to the living room and put them on the couch she would be sleeping on. I then grabbed my phone to check the time. It read 5:55, I had five more minutes until Lily would be over. I groaned as I sat down and turned on the TV to some kids anime that was playing. I watched it until I heard my doorbell ring. I muted the TV and got up to answer the door. I opened it to see my aunt and Lily by her side smiling. 

"Thank you so much for looking after her tonight!"

She said as she ushered Lily in. I smiled. 

"You're welcome! I wish you luck with work!"

I said. She smiled at me. 

"Thanks, I'll need it. I'll be back around ten in the morning to come to pick her up."

She then bent down to Lily.

"Now you be a good girl and listen to Asuga when she tells you something okay? I love you very much."

My aunt said as she kissed Lily on the cheek. 

"Don't worry mama I will!"

Lily said as my aunt stood back up to face me. 

"You have my cell right?"

She asked. 

"Yes! I'll call you if I need anything."

I said. My aunt nodded and smiled. 

"Well, I'll be on my way. Thank you so much again!"

She said as she handed Lily her bags. 

"By mommy!"

Lily said. My aunt gave her a little wave as she turned and walked off. I waved goodbye with Lily as I closed the door. I then turned to Lily. 

"So, what do you want to do today?"

I asked as I took her bag from her and walked to the couch to put it on there. 

"Can we bake cookies?"

Lily begged. I smiled and nodded. 

"Of course we can, I bought cookie dough today!"

I said as I walked to the kitchen with Lily. 

"Yaay! 

Lily cheered as she went to the fridge to grab the dough. I smiled as I grabbed my phone to play some kid's music so the kitchen wouldn't be so quiet. I opened up MeTube and shuffled some kid's playlist, then left my phone on the counter with the app running. 

"It says to preheat the oven to three hundred and fifty degrees."

Lily said as she continued to read the packaging. I nodded and set the oven to three hundred and fifty degrees. I then grabbed a pan to put the cookie dough on. 

"So the box says we have to roll the cookie dough up and put it on the pan."

Lily said as she prepared to stick her hands in the cookie dough. 

"Hold on, go wash your hands real quick."

I said as I nudged her to the kitchen sink. She giggled as she started to wash her hands. I waited patiently so that I could wash mine. After we both were done we started to roll the cookie dough into balls and place them on the pan. 

"Asuga, do you have a boyfriend yet?"

Lily asked curiously as she placed a cookie dough ball on the pan. 

"No, I just have a friend."

I said. 

Well, I'm kinda telling the truth I mean, Oikawa hasn't asked me out yet.

I thought as I rolled a ball of cookie dough in my hands. 

"Did you kiss him?"

She cooed. 

"Um."

I said. 

"Oh my gosh, you did?"

Lily exclaimed as she stopped rolling the cookie dough in her hands. 

"I didn't say th-"

"Asuga has a boyfriend! Asuga has a boyfriend! Asuga has a boyfriend!"

Lily cheered as she danced across the kitchen.

"Lily!"

I yelled laughing. She turned to look at me, a wicked grin was spread across her face. 

"Can I call him and ask for him to come over?"

She asked as she headed towards my phone. I blocked her path.

"No, he's hanging out with his friend tonight."

I said. Lily pouted. 

"He isn't a good boyfriend then."

She said as she crossed her hands across her chest. 

"He isn't my boyfriend."

I said giggling. I turned back to the dough and finished rolling the rest into balls. I then went to the trashcan and threw away the packaging. I noticed that my trash was full. 

"Lily, stay here. I need to empty the trash real quick."

I said as I grabbed the trash bag from the trash can and tied it up. I then slipped on my shoes and headed out of my apartment. I walked down the steps and to the back of the building where the trashcans were. I threw the bag in the trash bin and then started to walk back towards my apartment. 

I can't believe Lily wanted to call Oikawa. That's so childish of her. I mean she is a child after all but still. 

Then another thought struck me. 

Oh my gosh, I left my phone unlocked playing the MeTube music! What if she goes on it and calls Oikawa.

My walk turned into a run as I sprinted up the steps and to my apartment. I slammed the door open to see Lily on the couch with my phone pressed to her ear. 

"LILY WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH MY PHONE!"

I screamed as I slammed the door behind me. She looked up at me with a mischievous grin planted on her face. She pressed a button on my phone and turned it off. 

"I called your boyfriend to come over and eat cookies with us!"

She said grinning. 

"He's not gonna come over, I told you he was hanging out with his friend today."

"He told me he would be over in ten minutes." 

Lily said grinning. 

"He won't, you're just lying."

I said as I walked to the kitchen, washed my hands, and placed the tray of cookies in the oven. I then set the timer for twelve minutes. Suddenly I heard the doorbell ring. I hurried over to the door and opened it to see the delivery man with the bag of food. 

"Thank you so much!"

I said as I handed him my debit card and took the food. He smiled at me as he inserted it into his machine and then handed it back to me. 

"Enjoy your food m' am."

He said. 

"Thank you!"

I said as I closed the door. I then turned to Lily and stuck my tongue out at her. 

"You see? That wasn't Oikawa that was just our food."

I said as I placed the food down on the kitchen counter. 

"He said ten minutes, not five."

Lily said as she continued to watch the cartoon on the TV.

Was he actually going to come over?

I thought as I turned to the food. 

"C'mon let's eat."

I said as I placed the boxes of food down at the counter. 

"No thanks, I'll just eat cookies for dinner. Besides I'm giving my meal to your boyfriend so that he can eat dinner."

She said as she continued to watch the cartoon. 

"Lily, you can't eat cookies for dinner!"

I exclaimed as I walked over to the couch. 

"Yes, I can! Besides I had apple juice on the way over here so I'll be fine."

She said. I walked in front of the TV. 

"I'm gonna count to three if you don't walk over there and start eating while before I get to three I'm calling your mom."

I said angrily as I held up three fingers.

"No! I'm saving my meal for your boyfriend!"

"He isn't coming!"

I said as I put a finger down.

"Yes, he is!"

Lily yelled. 

"Lily go eat your food! You can't eat cookies for dinner that's not good for you!"

I shouted. I walked over to the couch to grab the remote from her but she held it close to her. 

"Lily, please give me the remote!"

I shouted.

"NO!"

She screamed as she held it tighter to her. 

"Two!"

I said as I put another finger down. Lily started to sob loudly. 

"Lily, please give me the remote and go eat!"

I yelled. She shook her head no. 

"NO!"

She said as she sobbed louder. Suddenly the timer beeped, signaling the cookies were done. 

"Lily the cookies are gonna burn if you don't eat your food!"

I said. But Lily didn't budge. 

"I'm almost to number three."

I said sternly. 

"I'm saving my meal for your boyfriend!"

She shouted. 

"He's not coming!"

I shouted back. Suddenly the doorbell rang. 

"Look what you did, you got the landlord to come up here because my neighbor probably filed a noise complaint."

I said as I walked to the door to open it. But as soon as I opened the door, it wasn't my landlord.

"Oikawa?!"

I asked surprised.


	19. ~ Chapter Nineteen: Burnt Cookies ~

~ Oikawa ~

~ Saturday ~

The door opened to Asuga's apartment to reveal a shocked looking Asuga. Behind her was a young girl around the age of twelve grinning. 

"Oikawa?"

Asuga questioned. 

"You called?"

I said grinning. Her face got red as she turned around to face the girl. 

"I can't believe you made Oikawa ditch his friend to come over here!"

Asuga said angrily to the girl. The girl giggled. 

"I wanted to meet your boyfriend!"

She said beaming innocently. Suddenly a burnt smell filled my nostrils. 

"Um, Asuga? Are you cooking something?"

I asked. Her eyes widened. 

"SHIT- I mean, CRAP, THE COOKIES!"

She yelled as she ran to the kitchen. I quickly stepped inside, closed the door, took off my shoes, and followed her to the kitchen where she was frantically taking out some burnt cookies from the oven. 

"Do you need-"

"NO!"

She yelled. I was taken aback. 

She must be flustered since I did show up here unexpectedly. 

I thought as I continued to watch her deal with the burnt cookies. 

Suddenly I felt a tug on the bottom of my hoodie. I turned around to see the little girl again. I knelt to her level. 

"So you must be Lily. I'm Oikawa, nice to meet you."

I said. The girl's eyes widened. 

"Are you Asuga's boyfriend?"

She asked excitedly. 

"Well, I haven't asked her out yet..."

"Why?"

Lily asked. 

"I don't know. But I think I'll ask her out soon."

I said smiling. 

"Then will you get married?"

My jaw dropped. This kid was worse than my nephew. At least my nephew didn't ask personal questions like that. 

"Oh um, we're a little young for that. Oh hey! I'm taking my nephew out next Monday to help him practice volleyball. If Asuga is okay with it, I can take you two to practice with us!"

I said changing the subject. 

"YAY! I would love to come with Asuga's boyfriend! You hear that   
Asuga? Oikawa is gonna teach me how to play volleyball!"

Lily exclaimed. I looked up to see Asuga smiling weakly, she looked distressed. Something was wrong. I stood up and walked over to her. 

"Lily why don't you go in the living room and eat your food."

I said. 

"Okay but I'm saving some for you!"

Lily exclaimed as she rushed to the living room, slamming the kitchen door behind her in the process. I turned to Asuga. 

"Come here."

I said as I opened my arms for her. She walked forward and embraced me tightly. 

"What's wrong?"

I asked as I patted her bun in an attempt to comfort her. 

"I'm just, really tired and still upset over the loss. And on top of that, I burnt the cookies. I was hoping just to have this time with Lily so that I could get my mind off of things. But it just all came back to me. And I'm sorry Lily made you ditch your friend to come over here."

She said as she looked at me. I smiled at her as I gently kissed her forehead. Her face turned a bright red.

"Asuga, you didn't force me to do anything. I had just finished hanging out with Iwa-chan when Lily called. And I understand that you're still upset over the loss. I'll help you with Lily today. I do have a nephew after all so I know how to handle kids."

I said. Asuga nodded as she pulled away and turned to the burnt cookies. 

"What the hell am I gonna do with these?"

She asked. I picked one up and bit into it. It tasted horrible. 

"Why don't you just throw them away."

I said as I put the cookie back down on the tray. Asuga nodded as she put on some oven mitts and started to throw away the cookies. Suddenly the doorbell rang

"The delivery guy must have forgotten to give us something. I can go get it."

Asuga said as she headed towards the door but I stopped her from answering the door.

"I'll go get it, you stay here."

"Are you sure?"

Asuga asked. 

"I'll deal with it don't worry."

I said as I walked out of the kitchen. I then walked to the front door   
and opened it to see a delivery man with a brown paper bag. 

"Am I at the right place? There was a girl here?"

The man asked puzzled. 

"Yeah she's in the kitchen, I'm her-"

"Boyfriend!"

Lily sang from the living room. I smiled at the man. 

"Yes, her boyfriend. I can take the box of food."

I said smiling. The man shrugged and handed me the bag.

"Thank you so much!"

I said as I took the bag.

"You're welcome."

He said as he walked off. I closed the door and walked to the kitchen. Asuga was there washing the last tray where the cookies were. 

"Where do you want me to put the food?"

I asked. Asuga pointed to the counter behind her. I nodded as I set the food down. I pulled out a container of sushi. Suddenly Lily came rushing in. 

"OIKAWA YOU CAN HAVE THE REST OF MY FOOD!"

She yelled as she stopped at the counter. 

"Hey! Where are the cookies?"

She asked as she scanned the kitchen. I looked over to see Asuga looking annoyed. 

"Lily, I burnt them."

Asuga said as she placed the tray on the dish rack and dried her   
hands. 

"Liar!"

Lily said. 

"No, she burnt them, so that means you have to eat all of your   
dinner."

I said sternly. Lily pouted. 

"Then what about you? You need to eat something. What about you share with Asuga!"

Lily said. 

"Asuga needs to eat al-"

"We can share my food. I'm not that hungry anyway."

Asuga said. Lily smiled as she grabbed her box of food. 

"Can I eat the rest of my food in the living room so I can finish watching Bananya?"

She asked. Asuga nodded and Lily rushed to the living room. Asuga let out a deep sigh. 

"I'm never having kids when I grow up."

She said as she turned to me. 

"Why not?"

I asked. 

"Too much work. Besides if I'm gonna be playing with the pros, I wouldn't have time to deal with a kid."

She said as she opened the box of food. 

"Take whatever you want, I'll eat the rest."

She said as she went to the cabinet to grab a plate. She then handed it to me. I grabbed a few rolls but left the majority to her.   
She needed to eat anyways. 

"Is that all? Oikawa I don't think that's enough for you."

She said. 

"No, it's fine. I ate out with Iwaizumi earlier today."

I said as I popped a tuna roll into my mouth. Asuga smiled as she did the same. We continued to chat and eat until we finished the sushi. 

"I'll go check on Lily."

Asuga said as she exited the kitchen. I stayed behind and washed my plate and threw away the container. I then walked out to the living room. 

"Oikawa let's watch a movie!"

Lily exclaimed. 

"Okay! What movie do you wanna watch Lily?"

I asked. 

"Asuga says that you play volleyball! I wanna watch a game that you played in!"

Lily exclaimed. I froze. 

Please don't be the Shiratorizawa game. 

I thought. I looked at Asuga and she gave me a reassuring smile.

"Let's watch the one where they played against Karasuno. I heard that was a good game."

Okay, that was the second-worst option. I hated watching Kageyama play. 

I thought as I took a seat on the couch next to Asuga. She opened up MeTube and clicked on the full game that had been released. 

"Hopefully she falls asleep soon."

Asuga whispered as she looked at Lily. 

"Eh, give her thirty minutes."

I whispered back. 

"Asuga! Can we turn off the lights?"

Lily asked. 

"Yeah, go ahead."

She said. Lily turned off the lamp next to her. The room turned dark, the only thing giving off light was the T.V. We started to watch the game silently. 

"Holy crap! The ginger can jump that high?"

Asuga whispered as she pointed to the screen.

"Yeah, he and Kageyama do this crazy quick attack. And he even hits the ball with his eyes closed."

"Dang, that's crazy! Also, who's Kageyama? Is he a setter?"

Asuga asked innocently. 

Shit. 

I thought. 

"Yeah, he was just a setter I used to play with back in my middle school days."

I said. I hoped Asuga wouldn't want to talk anymore about him. I   
hated remembering my middle school days. 

"Was he any good?"

Asuga asked. 

"Yeah."

I said. 

"That's so cool! Were you his senpai or something?"

She asked. 

"Uh kinda..."

I said as I trailed off into my thoughts.

"Is something wrong?"

Asuga asked. 

"No, just remembering my middle school days, makes me a little sad."

I said playing it off. 

"Oh, I understand."

Asuga said as she continued to watch the film. We continued to watch in silence until the game was over. Asuga walked over to Lily to check if she was asleep.

"She's asleep, I'll just tuck her in. You can go to my room if you want."

She said as she grabbed the blanket for Lily. I nodded as I walked off to her room. I turned on the light and shut the door behind me. I looked around her room. The gallery of pictures I had previously looked at caught my eye again. I walked over to look at them. It was just the same photos of her and her friends/volleyball team. I smiled as I saw a photo of her from when she was younger. She was holding an MVP certificate and a gold medal. She looked so cute. Suddenly I heard the door open, I turned around to see Asuga. She smiled as she gently closed the door. 

"She's finally asleep."

She said smiling. 

"That's good!"

I said enthusiastically. She nodded. 

"So I overheard you talk to the delivery man about being my boyfriend. Care to explain?"

She asked innocently. 

Well, this is gonna be awkward


	20. ~ Chapter Twenty: Boyfriend? ~

~ Asuga ~

~ Saturday ~

I looked at Oikawa as I waited for him to answer my question. 

"Oh, um."

He stuttered as he rubbed the back of his head nervously. 

"C'mon, how are you gonna call yourself my boyfriend when you haven't even asked me out yet?"

I teased. Oikawa looked at me, his face was bright red. 

"It just came out- when the deliveryman asked why there wasn't a woman at the door, Lily blurted out that it was her boyfriend so I just went along with it."

Oikawa said smiling. I smiled at him. 

"I'm just teasing that's all."

I said as I sat down at my desk. But Oikawa remained standing. 

"Um, Asuga. I have a question."

He said nervously. I looked at him perplexed. 

"Yes?"

I asked.

Was he about to ask me out?

I thought. 

"Asuga, we've been a thing for a couple of months now. And I enjoy spending time with you no matter what we're doing."

I nodded as Oikawa continued to speak.

"So I was wondering if you wanted to take our relationship to the next level and maybe... be my girlfriend?"

My jaw dropped to the floor. The spring tournament was coming up soon! Could I handle having a boyfriend and training for the tournament?

"Yes."

I suddenly blurted out. 

Well, looks like we're rolling with it. 

I thought as I looked at Oikawa. He grinned. 

"Wait really? I honestly thought you were gonna reject me again."

He said relieved. I giggled.

"No, I'm fine with taking our relationship to the next level!"

I said. 

Was I though?

I thought. 

"Really? I'm so happy!"

Oikawa said as he walked over to me to hug me. I stood up from my chair and hugged him. I nuzzled my head into his shoulder. We stood like that for a minute or two before we were suddenly interrupted. 

"I KNEW IT YOU WERE DATING!"

Lily screamed from my bedroom door. We both immediately pulled away to see Lily standing there grinning. 

"LILY I'M GONNA KILL YOU!"

I screamed as I rushed towards her. She shrieked as she ran back towards the safety of her couch. I followed her to the living room and saw her hide in the couch. 

"GO TO SLEEP LILY!"

I screamed as I walked back to my room. I entered my room then closed and locked the door behind me. I looked to see Oikawa was there trying to hold in a laugh. 

"Shut up."

I said grinning. He busted out laughing. 

"Asuga-chan I've never seen you this mad before!"

He said as he continued to laugh. I rolled my eyes as I sat back down at my desk. 

"Are you staying tonight?"

I asked. 

"I mean if you want me to."

He said suggestively. I smiled. 

"You're sleeping on the floor since Lily has the couch."

I said. Oikawa put a hand up to his heart. 

"Not even gonna share a bed with your boyfriend?"

He said teasingly. 

"That's just wrong in so many ways."

I said. He made pouty eyes at me. 

"Please??"

He asked. 

"Fine."

I said bluntly. He smiled as he hopped into my bed. 

"Asuga-chan, your bed is nice!"

He exclaimed as he got under the covers. I rolled my eyes and smiled as I turned to my computer. I turned it on and grabbed my notebook from my desk. I needed to catch up on some school work since I was unable to earlier today. 

"Are you not gonna sleep?"

Oikawa asked from my bed. I turned around and looked at him. 

"I gotta catch up on school work."

I said as I turned back to my computer. I opened up Yoogle as well as my notebook. I needed to finish writing an essay on the American world wars and how they were similar and different. I Yoogled the wars and continued to write my essay. Around ten minutes passed before I heard Oikawa speak up from my bed. 

"Asuga-chaaan come sleep!"

He whined. I turned around to look at him. His eyes were half-closed and his hair was a bit messy. 

"What part about I had to catch up on schoolwork did you not understand?"

I asked. He groaned. 

"You have all day tomorrow to do that! Come sleep!!"

He said. 

"No."

I bluntly said as I turned back around to continue working on my essay. Seconds later I felt a pair of arms wrap around my shoulders. 

"OIKAWA!"

I whisper yelled as I tried to get his hands off of me. He moved an arm to shut down my computer. 

"STOP DUMBASS I NEED TO DO THIS ESSAY!"

I whisper yelled. Oikawa didn't say a word. He spun my chair around and picked me up from it. 

"OH MY GOSH STOP DUMB-"

I was suddenly thrown onto my bed. I sat up and pouted at Oikawa. 

"What the heck?"

I asked as I looked at him. 

"You need to sleep. Going to bed late like this isn't good for you."

He said. I groaned. 

"I know, but school work is kinda important."

I said. He shook his head no. 

"You went to bed late last night, so you gotta go to bed early tonight."

He said as he got in bed with me. My cheeks heated up. 

"Fine, you win. Can you turn off the lamp next to you?"  
I asked as I rolled over to face the wall. The light turned off and I felt Oikawa scoot closer to me. I rolled over to face him. 

"Thanks for coming over today to help and getting the food that the deliveryman forgot."

I said. 

"You're welcome. I'm glad that I could spend more time with you today. And I'm glad that we're official now."

He said. 

"Me too."

I said back.

But was I? I was going to be so focused on volleyball during this summer, would Oikawa be okay with that?

I thought to myself as I continued to look at Oikawa.

"Can we cuddle?"

He suddenly whispered. My face got even hotter. 

"S-sure."

I stuttered. I felt his arms wrap around my waist. I snuggled my head into his chest. Surprisingly this felt right. Being in his arms.

"Good night Asuga."

Oikawa groggily mumbled. 

"Good night Oikawa."

I whispered back. We both soon drifted off to sleep.


	21. ~ Chapter Twenty One: First Date ~

~ Asuga ~

~ Sunday ~

I felt my eyes slowly open. I looked around to see my room, in the bright morning sun. I rolled over and realized that Oikawa was sleeping peacefully next to me. I smiled as I slowly got up and checked the clock on my bedside table. I sighed as I carefully got off my bed and went to the living room to check up on Lily. Her mom was going to be here at 10, so I had to make sure Oikawa was hidden in my room. As I approached the door I heard my bed creak. I looked over to see Oikawa sitting up, with a perplexed look painted across his face. 

"Asuga-chan? Why are you leaving?"

Oikawa asked. 

"I have to check on Lily, her mom will be picking her up in an hour. I need you to stay here for now. If her mom finds out that you stayed the night, she's gonna give me a whole lecture."

I said as I opened the door. I then exited and went to the living room to see Lily sitting wide awake on the couch watching Bananya. 

"Did you sleep well?"

I asked. Lily looked at me and grinned. 

"Yup! How did you and your boyyyyfrriiieeenndd sleep?"

She cooed. I rolled my eyes. 

"Well, I guess."

I said smiling as I walked to the kitchen. 

"What do you want to eat for breakfast?"

I asked. 

"Rice!"

Lily shouted back. 

"Want some fish?"

I asked.

"Sure!"

She said. I went to the fridge to grab some leftover rice and fish from the other day. I then set the rice and fish in a bowl and put a damp paper towel over it. After that, I put it in the microwave. I walked to my pantry as the food was warming up and grabbed two melon buns. It seemed Oikawa and I always ate buns when we hung out. Honestly, it was more convenient for us. I headed back to my bedroom and opened the door. Oikawa was laying in bed. I smiled as I tossed him a melon bun on my bed. He rolled over and sat upright. 

"Aww thank you Asuga!"

He cheerfully said as he opened the wrapper. 

"You're welcome! I'll come back in five minutes, Lily's mom is going to be here at any moment."

I said as I closed the door. I then turned to see Lily finishing her food. 

"Do you have everything? Your mom is gonna be here in five minutes."

I asked her. She nodded as she ate the last of her rice. I smiled as I sat down on the couch next to her. 

"Don't tell your mom that Oikawa stayed the night. Think of it as our little secret."

I said as I looked at Lily. She was smiling. 

"Of course I wasn't gonna tell her. But next time I come here, he better be here and ready to help make cookies with us!"

She said. 

"Of course he will be here."

I said smiling. Lily grinned as she stood up. 

"I'll clean your bowl, go grab your backpack. Are you sure you have everything?"

I asked. Lily nodded. I smiled at her as I picked up her bowl and chopsticks then headed to the kitchen. I put the bowl in the sink. Suddenly the doorbell rang. 

"Lily, your mom's here!"

I yelled as I headed towards the door. I opened the door to see Lily's mom. 

"How was she?"

She asked.

"Well behaved as usual!"

I said. 

"That's good!"

Her mom said. Suddenly Lily came rushing towards the front door. 

"Mommy!"

Lily yelled with her arms outstretched. Lily's mom knelt and embraced her in a hug. 

"Did you have fun with Asuga?"

She asked. Lily grinned.

"Yup it was so fun! We watched volleyball again. Mommy, I wanna be a volleyball player just like Asuga!"

Lily exclaimed. Her mom smiled. 

"I know! You've told me millions of times!"

She said as she stood up and grabbed Lily's hand. 

"Thank you so much again!"

Her mom said as she waved goodbye. Lily smiled and waved as well. 

"Bye Asuga!"

She exclaimed. I smiled as I waved and closed the front door. I then locked it and turned around, sighing a breath of relief. I then walked back to my room. Oikawa was still in bed but he was on his phone. He looked up as I entered the room. 

"Is she gone?"

He asked. I nodded. He smiled as he stood up. 

"Got any plans for today?"

He asked. I shook my head no. 

"Same here. Wanna go on a date?"

He asked. My cheeks heated up. 

"A date? Where?"

I asked. Oikawa shrugged his shoulders. 

"Wherever you want."

He said beaming. I smiled. 

"How does coffee sound?"

I asked. Oikawa smiled. 

"Sounds good."

He said. 

"Don't you need to go back to your place and get some new clothes?"

I asked teasingly. He smiled. 

"You go get ready and then we can head to my place. There's a cafe a few minutes away from there."

He said. I nodded as I walked over to my closet. I picked out a black pair of jeans, a silver belt, and a light blue t-shirt. I then headed to the bathroom to change. After changing I brushed out my hair, brushed my teeth, and put on some chapstick. After that, I exited the bathroom and picked out a pair of cute chunky sneakers and grabbed a small purse. I then turned to Oikawa. 

"Ready?"

I asked. He nodded. We exited my apartment and headed towards his.

"So Asuga, have you ever been on a date?"

Oikawa asked as he tried to break the silence. I looked at him and smiled softly.

"Yeah once. I didn't like it though."

I said. 

"Why?"

Oikawa asked. 

Dang, he's nosy.

I thought.

"Eh, he took me to this fancy restaurant and tried to impress me. And all he did was talk about himself. Then he made me pay for the meal which was around one hundred dollars."

I said. 

"He sounds like an asshole."

"He was. He tried to convince me to quit volleyball."

"Wait, it was that dude? The one you talked about the other day?"

Oikawa asked. 

"Yeah."

"Was he the one you had an "X" over in your room.?"

Oikawa asked.

"Yeah..."

I said as I trailed off into my thoughts. 

"Oh, I understand."

Oikawa softly said. We continued to walk to his place in awkward silence. 

"So, do you live with your parents?"

I asked trying to break the silence. 

"No, I live with my cousin. They wanted me to gain more   
independence since I will be going off to college next year."

Oikawa said. 

"Ah, I see."

I said. We continued to walk in silence.

Why does this feel so awkward?

I thought to myself.

"We are here."

Oikawa said as he stopped in front of an apartment complex. The sign read "Wood Creek Apartments."

"I can wait for you out here."

I said. Oikawa shook his head no. 

"You can come inside the apartment, no one's home anyway. And plus, you should come inside. I wouldn't want anyone creepy trying to talk to you."

He said. I nodded as I followed him to his apartment. We walked up a flight of stairs and entered the nearest apartment. He unlocked the door and I followed him inside of the apartment. I looked around. It was about the same size as my apartment. It was tidy and organized. 

"You can wait out here. I'll go get changed."

Oikawa said as he entered his room and closed the door behind him. I took the time to look around some more. I noticed a little shelf in his living room with pictures of his family. There was a picture of him in middle school with his parents. I smiled as I looked at it. He looked so cute. I then looked at the photo next to it. It was a photo of him and his nephew. They were both holding up a peace sign at a beach. 

"He must be close to him."

I muttered to myself. Suddenly I heard Oikawa's door open. I turned around to see him dressed in plaid shorts, a graphic t-shirt, and a red jacket. I tried to hold back a snicker but Oikawa noticed.

"What? Don't like my fit?"

He asked. I shook my head no as I let out a laugh. 

"Are you okay? Do I need to pick out your outfit?"

I asked as I walked towards his room. I opened his door. His room was very plain and simple. With a computer on my right and a small bed on my left. His closet was right by his door. I opened the door to it and looked at the outfits that he had. I chose a pair of black jeans, a white sweatshirt, and a pair of white sneakers. I then turned around and handed the clothing items to him.

"This will look much better on you."

I said grinning. 

"Are you sure? I kinda like these plaid shorts."

Oikawa said motioning to them. 

"If I were you, I would burn them."

I said grinning. Oikawa pouted as he took the clothing from me. He then went into his bathroom. I took the chance to look around his room once more. There weren't any pictures of him or his friends. There was just a lonely poster of the men's team from Argentina. I smiled as I looked at it. I knew Oikawa wanted to go pro but in Argentina? I heard the bathroom door open and I turned around to see Oikawa dressed in the outfit I picked out for him.

"I still think the plaid shorts are better, but I'll wear this outfit since you picked it out just for me."

Oikawa said as he threw his old outfit onto his bed. He then stretched his hand out to me. 

"Ready to go?"

He asked. I nodded as I took his hand. We exited his apartment and walked towards the cafe, which was only a five-minute walk. We then entered and sat down at a table for two near the window.

"Order whatever you want, I'll pay for it."

Oikawa said cheerfully. 

"You sure? I brought money with me."

I said. Oikawa shook his head.

"It's on me."

He said as he opened up a menu. I smiled as I did the same. I scanned the menu and decided to order an ice coconut milk latte. I wasn't that hungry after all. The waitress came over after a few minutes. We ordered our drinks and then she left. 

"I saw the poster on your wall. Are you planning on playing pro in Argentina?"

I asked. Oikawa shrugged his shoulders.

"I guess, I don't know. I like their team a lot."

He said as he messed with his hair. I smiled.

"I think that would be cool. Argentina does have a good team after all."

I said. Oikawa nodded. 

"Yeah. What about you? Still planning on playing for Japan?"

He asked. I nodded.

"I'm hoping for an invite for their third-year camp after we make it to nationals."

I said.

"Oh ho? You already know that you're making it to nationals?"

Oikawa asked. I nodded my head. 

"If the team keeps working hard, we will definitely be making nationals this year."

I said. Oikawa smiled. 

"I can't wait to see you at the Olympic court then."

He said smiling. I nodded. 

"And I can't wait to see you at nationals this year."

I said grinning. He took my hand.

"Don't worry Asuga. We will make nationals this year."

~

I smiled as Oikawa kissed my cheek. 

"I'll see you tomorrow at practice."

He said as he waved. I waved back.

"See you tomorrow."

I said as I walked towards my apartment. I opened the door and sighed as I closed it. Oikawa and I had a great date today. We talked about our futures and interests. We also told stories of the shenanigans our teams did. I smiled as I layed down on the couch and stared at the ceiling. I couldn't believe I was dating Oikawa. I couldn't believe he chose me over all of the other girls out there. I smiled as I sat up. But as I sat up, I noticed something out of the corner of my eye. It was an unfamiliar hoodie. 

"Lily probably left it here."

I muttered as I walked over to inspect the hoodie. But as I picked it up, I realized it was way too big for Lily. 

"Wait, is this Oikawas?"

I asked myself. I inspected it once more.

"Yup this is his."

I said. 

I wonder if he will mind me wearing it.

I thought as I put it on. I could always return it tomorrow anyway.


	22. ~ Chapter Twenty Two: Preparation Part Two ~

~ Oikawa~ 

~ Monday ~

Today was a rest day. We always had Mondays off. So since we had no school I laid in bed all day texting Asuga. I would work out during the night time since it was cooler so the air would be easier to breathe while I was running. It was currently six P.M. I had to wait another hour until it would be cold enough so that I could run. I sighed as I got out of bed for the first time today. I needed to eat something before my run, or else I would pass out. I walked to my kitchen and opened the fridge. Empty. I groaned as I closed it and walked over to my pantry. There was a bit of food in there. I reached for a protein bar and quickly tore open the packaging. I then took a big bite out of it. 

I need to drink some water before I go running. 

I thought as I walked over to my cupboard to grab a glass. I filled up the glass and drank all of the water. Suddenly my phone buzzed, signaling that Asuga had texted me back. I quickly ate the rest of my protein bar and rushed over to my bedroom. I opened my phone to see that Asuga had sent me a selfie of her giving the camera a thumbs-up as she was about to go for a run. I smiled as I texted back 

"You're so cute."

I smiled as I pressed send. I couldn't believe she was my girlfriend. A couple of months ago we were just strangers, and now we were dating. I smiled as I looked at the picture once more. I couldn't wait to go to nationals with her. I mean, it would be the first time in school history that either volleyball program would have made it to nationals. I had confidence in both the teams that we would be good enough to make it to nationals and play with the best of the best. I looked at the time on my phone. It read 5:34, I had to leave if I wanted to make it to the trail on time. I quickly got dressed in athletic shorts and a tank top, then grabbed my earbuds, music player, and apartment keys. I exited my apartment and headed for the trail to start my late-night run. 

~ Tuesday ~

Today we had an early morning practice. It was six in the morning and I had just woken up to head to practice. I quickly got dressed in my athletic attire, grabbed a protein bar, a water bottle, and headed off to school. It was only a ten-minute walk. I walked to the front of my apartment complex to see Iwaizumi waiting for me. 

"Hurry up shitty-kawa, we're almost gonna be late for practice."

He said. 

"Iwa-chan! I came here early!"

I exclaimed. He sighed as we headed off to school.

"Did you stay up late again?"

He asked. 

"No, I went to bed at nine!"

I said.

"Uh-huh, you stayed up all night texting your girlfriend."

He said smirking. 

"Iwa-chan! Why would I do that? She went to bed at eight last night!"

I said. He smirked again. 

"I'm just teasin."

He said. I smiled.

"Haha very funny."

I said. We rounded the corner and headed towards the gym. We entered the gym to see a couple of people in there. We sat in our usual corner and put on our gear. As soon as we finished the coach blew the whistle, signaling that we all had to meet in the center to talk about the practice plan. We all jogged to where he was and listened to what our coach had to say. 

"Alright boys, the tournament is coming up soon so we have to train our butts off if we want to make it to nationals. We will start with serve receive practice, then hitting practice, and finally, we will scrimmage. Let's go boys!"

He said. 

"Yes!"

We all said unanimously. We then split up and headed to different sides of the court to start with serve receive practice. 

~

It was eight-thirty in the morning and practice had just ended. Iwaizumi and I walked home together as usual. As soon as I arrived at my apartment I quickly showered and entered my room. I was going to use the rest of my time today to watch film on the other teams and study them. 

~ Wednesday ~

Today we had a morning and night practice. So that meant I would see Asuga at the night practice and we would be able to set and hit together. Night practice started at six so Iwaizumi and I started heading over to the school around five-forty. 

"Are you staying late again?"

He asked. 

"Yup! I'm practicing with Asuga-chan!"

I said smiling. Iwaizumi smiled and rolled his eyes.

"I'm telling you, she's gonna break up with you one day."

He said. 

"No, I don't think so! Things are going well right now!"

I said smiling. We approached the entrance of the school. We walked past the girl's gym on our way in.

"Hold on Iwa-chan, I'm gonna go say hi to Asuga!"

I said as I lightly jogged over to the girls' gym. I poked my head inside the door to see Asuga working on her serves.

"Asugaaa-chaaan!"

I sang. She stopped halfway through her serve to look over in my direction.

"Oikawa you idiot! Wrong gym!"

She said teasingly. I smiled as I waved goodbye to her. She did the same as she continued to serve. I exited the gym and jogged back to Iwaizumi. 

"Alright let's go practice!"

I said smiling.

~

Practice had just ended. I helped to clean up then headed to the girls' gym. I entered to see Asuga talking to Misako. She turned around and looked at me. 

"Hey, Oikawa! Are you ready?"

She asked. I nodded. 

"I gotta go. See y'all later!"

Misako said as she hurried out of the gym. I walked over to Asuga.

"Come hug me! I haven't seen you in three days!"

I cheerfully said. 

"Ew gross! You're all sweaty!"

Asuga said as she backed up. I chuckled as I walked back over to her.

"So are you!"

I said teasingly. 

"But you're smellier!"

Asuga said as she dodged my hug. I grinned as I quickened my pace. 

"Come here! You know you want a hug!"

I said. Asuga burst out into a sprint. 

"No!"

She said giggling. I chased after her. We ran around the gym until I finally got close to her. I grabbed her arm and tackled her to the floor.

"Gotcha!"

I said as I gave her a big hug. She giggled as she tried to squirm out of my grasp.

"Ew, you stink!"

She said. I gave her a small kiss on the cheek. 

"Ew stop! You're so sweaty!"

She exclaimed.

"What you don't like when I kiss you?"

I asked as I kissed her again. She giggled as she tried to get out of my grasp. 

"C'mon I wanna go practice!"

She whined. I sighed.

"You're no fun!"

I said as I helped her up.

"Whatever. Now let's practice!"

Asuga said as she smiled at me.


	23. ~ Chapter Twenty Three: Doubles ~

~ Asuga ~

~ Thursday ~

Today we had another combined practice with the boy's volleyball team. We were going to play doubles again to prepare for the Spring High-Miyagi Prefecture Representative Playoffs. We entered our gym and started to get our gear on. The boys would be entering any moment now.

"Who do you think you will get paired up with?"

Misako asked. 

"Hmm, I don't know."

I said as I tied my shoes. Misako smiled. 

"You should choose Iwaizumi to make Oikawa jealous."

She said. 

"Why would I do that?"

I asked. 

"Cause."

Misako said shrugging. I rolled my eyes and smiled.

"We'll see about that I said."

Suddenly we heard whispering. I looked up to see the boy's team entering the gym. I smiled as I saw Oikawa talking to Iwaizumi.

"Girls let's go welcome the boy's team!"

Coach said. We all stood up and walked over to where the boy's team was standing. 

"Thank you for practicing with us!"

Both teams said. 

"Ladies! Today is your lucky day! You get to choose your partners!"  
Coach said excitedly. The girl's team cheered. I smiled as I looked over at Misako. She grinned at me.

"Asuga, since you're the captain of the girl's team, why don't you choose first."

Coach said. I nodded as I looked over at the boy's team. 

"Hmm, I'll choose..."

I said. Oikawa looked at me and pointed to himself. I grinned. 

"Iwaizumi."

I said grinning. He looked at me then Oikawa. He then slowly walked over towards me. 

"I thought you were gonna choose Oikawa? What happened between you two?"

He whispered as he stood by me. 

"Nothing. I just wanted a different partner this time."

I said smiling. 

"Misako you choose next."

Coach said. 

"Hmm, I'll choose Oikawa."

She said. Oikawa looked at me with a sad expression painted on his face. He then slowly walked over towards Misako. Soon everyone was paired up with someone new. 

"Alright, Asuga and Iwaizumi, you will be playing against Juno and Kunimi."

Coach said. We nodded as we took our positions on the court. 

"Asuga, your team will serve first!"

Coach said as she tossed me the ball. I caught it and walked over to the service line. I bounced the ball three times and then caught with two hands. I took a step with my left foot, tossed the ball, and approached it. I hit the ball and served it right to Juno. Her receives were weaker than Kunimi's. She passed it up a little off. 

"Iwaizumi! Block!"

I shouted as Kunimi set the ball to her. She hit it right into Iwaizumi's block. 

"Yeah!"

I shouted as Iwaizumi and I high fived. I looked over to see Oikawa grinning. I gave him a thumbs up. I then picked up the ball and walked back to the serving line to serve again. I repeated my serve but this time served it between Kunimi and Juno. Kunimi slowly dove towards the ball and got it up. Juno started to approach the ball. 

"Block!"

I shouted to Iwaizumi. He did so. Juno hit to the side of his block but he managed to get a hand on it.

"One touch!"

He shouted. I ran towards the ball and passed it to Iwaizumi. He set it up for me and I approached it. I hit it straight down the line, awarding us a point. 

"HELL YEAH!"

Iwaizumi shouted as we high fived. We continued to rally for points until finally, our team won 25-20. 

"Nice job!"

I said to Iwaizumi as I high fived him. 

"Thanks, you too."

He said. We walked over to get water. 

"Oikawa and Misako. You will be playing Hiromi and Matsukawa."  
Coach said. They nodded as they got on the court. Iwaizumi and I watched them play.

"You know Asuga, Oikawa really likes you."

Iwaizumi said as he set his water down. 

"Yeah, I know."

I said as I wiped my face with a towel. 

"No like, he like likes you. He talks about you a lot."

He said as he looked at me. 

"Really?"

I asked. Iwaizumi nodded. 

"I didn't know that."

I said as I looked back at the court to see Oikawa dumping the ball to award his team a point. 

"Yeah, so don't break his heart. Please."

Iwaizumi said. 

"I won't."

I said. 

Will I though? I might accidentally do something to screw up our relationship.

I thought to myself. 

~ 

The doubles tournament was almost over. In the end, Iwaizumi and I had won all of our games. Our final game would be against Oikawa and Misako. 

Of course.

I thought as Coach separated us onto different sides of the court. 

"Oikawa's team will serve first."

Coach said as she tossed Oikawa a ball. He grinned wickedly. 

"Iwaizumi, is he gonna serve to me?"

I asked as we watched him walk back to the serving line. 

"Maybe, if he's feeling petty."

Iwaizumi said. Oikawa tossed the ball up into the air. 

Let's hope my arms don't break

I thought as he served the ball to us. It came right to me. I tried to pass it but it bounced off my arms and towards the other side of the gym.

"Dammit."

I thought and I shook my arms. Oikawa grinned. I smirked. 

"Shake it off. Even I can't receive his serves sometimes."

Iwaizumi said as he gave me a high five. I smiled as I high fived him. Oikawa grabbed another ball and tossed it up into the air. 

I'll pass this one! 

I thought as I got low and ready to receive the ball. But this time the ball went to Iwaizumi. He passed it up but it was off. I ran towards the ball and dove to get it up. 

"Get it over!" 

I shouted. Iwaizumi passed it over. Oikawa passed it first. 

"Misako right side!"

He shouted. Misako passed the ball right side. 

"Iwaizumi block!"

I shouted as I rushed to cover. Oikawa hit into Iwaizumi's block but the ball landed on our side. 

"Dammit!"

He muttered as he rolled the ball over to Oikawa's side. 

"It's okay, at least we got the serve up."

I said as I high-fived Iwaizumi. We then prepared to receive another one of Oikawa's serves. He tossed the ball up and served it to Iwaizumi again. This time Iwaizumi passed the ball up perfectly. I set him on the outside and he swung line, awarding us a point. 

"Yeah!"

He shouted as we high fived. I looked at Oikawa to see him smiling. I smiled at him and then grabbed a ball so that I could serve. The game continued on until finally, Oikawa's team won. The score was 25-27. We shook hands at the net.

"Nice job."

I said smiling as I shook Oikawa's hand. He smiled. 

"Maybe if you chose me as your partner we could have won again."

He said as he winked. I rolled my eyes. 

"Whatever."

I said smiling. After we finished shaking hands both teams helped with taking down the nets. We then took off our stuff. 

"Not gonna stay for more reps?"

Oikawa asked as he walked up to me. I shook my head no as I took off my shoes. 

"Misako and I are gonna have a sleepover."

I said. Oikawa nodded. I stood up after I finished taking off my stuff. 

"Are you gonna go walk home with Iwaizumi?"

I asked.

"Yeah. Wanna join us?"

He asked. 

"Silly your house is in the opposite direction from mine. And anyway, what part of Misako is sleeping over do you not understand?"

I said smiling. Oikawa smiled as he waved goodbye to me. I waved back. I then walked over to Misako. 

"Ready?"

I asked. Misako nodded. We exited the gym and walked to my house. Misako opened her phone. 

"That game was so close."

I said as I checked my phone. 

"Yeah. You and Iwaizumi made a good pair."

Misako said.

"Yeah. So did you and Oikawa."

I said as we turned a corner. 

"Speaking of Oikawa, how are you and him?"

Misako asked. 

"We're doing pretty good. He asked me to be his girlfriend last weekend."

I said. 

"Really? That's awesome!"

Misako said. 

"Yeah, it was. What about you? How is Nishinoya?"

I asked. Misako went quiet for a moment then spoke. 

"We actually broke up. It was a mutual thing, but we didn't really have that much in common except for the fact that we both played volleyball. But I'm kinda glad we broke up cause now I can flirt with boys."

Misako said grinning. I lightly punched her shoulder.

"Girl when are you ever gonna stop being a flirt."

I asked as I laughed. 

"Never."

She said. We both laughed as we headed back to my apartment.


	24. ~ Chapter Twenty Four: Thunderstorm ~

~ Asuga ~

~ Friday ~

We had just finished our second practice of the day. I talked with my team as we took off our equipment and cleaned up the gym.

"Asuga, are you and Oikawaaa gonna do anything together soon?"

Michi asked teasingly. I smiled as I fixed my hair. 

"No, not really. We both want to focus on volleyball right now, you know, with nationals coming up soon."

I said smiling. Michi nodded. Rai and Hiromi walked up to her. 

"Ready to go Michi?"

Rai asked. Michi grinned. 

"Yup! See you later Asuga!"

Michi said as she walked off with Rai and Hiromi. I smiled as I stood up. I then noticed that Michi had left her water bottle on the bench. I picked it up and walked towards Michi and Rai. As I got closer I heard bits of their conversation together. 

"I can't believe Oikawa is dating her. I mean, I'm surprised he hasn't broken up with her to date someone else."

Rai said. Michi nodded. 

"She's always so focused on volleyball. I feel like he may break up with her soon after realizing that she won't be able to spend a lot of time with him. I mean, there are plenty of other girls out there who would kill to be in Asuga's position."

Hiromi said. 

"I don't know about you guys, but I think they are cute together. Two captains dating, I don't know why you guys feel the need to put them down."

Michi said. I smiled as I slowed my pace so I could listen to how the girls would react. 

"I'm just being honest. The truth hurts sometimes."

Hiromi said. My heart stopped.

The truth?

I thought to myself. I shook my head from those thoughts and shouted Michi's name.

"Michi! You forgot your water!"

I shouted as I hurried towards her. Michi smiled as she took it from me.

"Thanks, Asuga!"

She said. I smiled.

"No problem!"

I said as I walked away. 

The truth... other girls would kill to be in my spot right now... 

I thought to myself as I headed back to the gym. I looked up at the cloudy sky. It was supposed to rain. I sighed as I entered the gym. Oikawa and I did need to practice since it was our routine after all. I sat on the bleachers and waited for him to come in from his practice. As I was waiting, my mind wandered back to a conversation Misako and I had last night at our sleepover.

~ Flashback ~

Misako and I were sitting in my room. A movie was playing in the background, but we weren't paying attention to it. Instead, we were talking about our relationships. 

"So Nishinoya and you broke up because you didn't have anything in common?"

I asked. Misako nodded. 

"Yeah. He just was not my type. I mean he was super sweet and treated me like a queen. But I feel as if someone out there was better for me. You know?"

She said. I nodded. 

"So, you and Oikawa are official now right?"

She asked as she opened up a bag of chips and ate one. I nodded.

"Have you know, done anything yet?"

She asked wiggling her eyebrows. 

"Like what?"

I asked concerned. 

"Like y'know kiss?"

She asked. My cheeks heated up. 

"Yeah, a couple of times."

I said as I looked at the floor. 

"Oh my gosh, you've already kissed?"

Misako exclaimed. 

"Y-yeah it's not that big of a deal though."

I said as I played with my hair. 

"Um, it kinda is! I mean you're dating and you've had your second kiss ever with a boy!"

She said. 

"Yeah, I guess."

I said. 

"Why are you so down? You should be excited! I mean you're dating one of the most popular boys in school! That's a huge accomplishment!"

She said grinning. 

"Yeah but it's not like this is his second time dating someone..."

I said. 

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean you should be so sad. He likes you now silly!"

Misako said as she pointed to me with a chip in her hand. 

"Yeah but what if he doesn't?"

I asked. 

"Girl what?"

Misako asked shocked. 

"What if he's just dating me because I'm easy? What if he's dating me just to get closer to another girl on the volleyball team?"

I asked. 

"Asuga-"

"No! I think that's the real reason why he's dating me! I've only dated one other guy and he only dated me because-"

I was interrupted by a sharp sting on my cheek. Seconds later I realized Misako has just slapped me. I looked up at her with tears in my eyes. 

"M-Misako."

I whispered. 

"Sorry Asuga, but you deserved that! Don't ever think that you're less than anyone! He chose you Asuga! You! Out of all the other girls out there, he chose you! Because you're different from everyone else he's ever dated. He wanted to date you because you're you!"

Misako said. I nodded. 

"Asuga. If you feel as if Oikawa is using you for some bizarre reason, then leave him! But Asuga, as your friend I am letting you know that I don't think Oikawa is using you in any way. I think that he is dating you because he actually likes you!"

Misako said. I nodded as I wiped a tear from my face. 

~ End of flashback ~

I sighed as I ran a hand through my hair. I took some time that night to think about it. I didn't think he was using me, but deep down inside, I thought that he deserved someone better. I mean I was always nice to him, but I knew I wasn't good enough for him. Maybe he decided to date me purely out of pity because I needed a setter that night after practice and he saw how desperate I was. Whatever the reason may be for him dating me, I knew I would never be a good enough girlfriend for him compared to the other girls out there. Suddenly I heard footsteps. I looked up to see Oikawa entering the gym. 

"Asuga! Hey! Are you ready to play some volleyball?"

He asked. I smiled weakly at him. He stopped and looked at me   
confused.

"Is everything okay?"

He asked confused.

"Yeah, I've just been thinking."

I said. 

"About?"

Oikawa asked concerned. He walked closer to me. 

"I was thinking about us. And this whole relationship."

I said as I looked at the floor. 

"You're making it sound like it's a bad thing."

Oikawa said sadly. 

"I just wanted to talk, that's all."

I said. Oikawa nodded.

"I just, I feel as if I'm not good enough for you."

I said as tears started to form in my eyes.

"What do you mean by not good enough?"

He asked. 

"Not good enough for you. There are so many girls out there who would be better for you than me! I don't know why you chose to date me over them."

I said. A tear slipped from my eye. 

"Asuga. You are good enough for me. You're way better than any of the other girls out there!"

Oikawa said. 

"You're just saying that to make me feel better!"

I said as I looked up at him.

"Asuga, please."

Oikawa said softly.

"No! I can't handle the fact that there are always girls surrounding you! They all are prettier, and are way better than me! I always compare myself to them! I ask myself why can't I be as pretty as them? Or, why can't be like them!"

I shouted. Oikawa took my hand. 

"Oikawa, I like you, no, I love you. I love so damn much. But I know myself. I know that I am only going to break your heart in the end."

I said as I pulled my hand away from his grasp. He looked at me with a painful expression painted on his face. 

"Asuga, don't do this. Please don't leave me."

He begged. 

"Oikawa. I want you to focus on volleyball. I want you to make it to nationals."

I said.

"Asuga, I want the same for you."

He said. 

"Well, I-I think it's best if we take a break from each other and focus on volleyball so that both our teams can make it to nationals."

I said.

"W-what?"

Oikawa asked. 

"You heard me before. I don't think I have to repeat myself."

I said as I picked up my bag. 

"No! Asuga! We can work this out just trust me!"

Oikawa said. 

"I'm doing what's best for us Oikawa. I'm sorry."

I said as I headed towards the door. 

"Asuga stop, please! Listen to me!"

Oikawa begged as he ran in front of me to try and stop me from leaving. 

"Please move!"

I said as I tried to push him away. But he grabbed my arms and pulled me in for a hug. 

"Let me go!"

I shouted. I mustered all the strength I could and pushed him away from me. I looked up to see his face. He had tears streaming down his face. He looked heartbroken.

You deserve this Asuga, you deserve to let him live his life on his own. You deserve this heartbreak. 

My inner voice said to me. 

"I'm sorry."

I whispered as I ran out of the gym and into the pouring rain. The tears started to flow heavily as I ran. As I heard I could faintly hear 

Oikawa say:

"I love you."

I choked on my tears as I continued to run in the pouring rain. The sound of the thunder boomed in the distance but I didn't care. I wanted to get home as soon as possible.


	25. ~ Chapter Twenty Five: Lonely ~

~ Oikawa ~

~ Monday ~

It had been two whole days since Asuga had broken up with me. I   
spent those two days moping in bed. I knew that this would hurt me in the end for training for the upcoming tournament, but I didn't care. I just wanted to see Asuga again. I missed her. She was the only girl I had ever truly loved. Today I had to take Takeru to his volleyball practice. I was helping to train kids his age at a volleyball court near my house and Takeru wanted to join in since he was inspired by me to play volleyball. He would be dropped off at my apartment around 5 pm. It was currently 4: 12 pm. I had spent the whole day in bed, sleeping. Iwaizumi had tried to call me a couple of times today but I ignored him. I just wanted to be alone in my thoughts. 

Hopefully training Takeru would get my mind off of things. 

I thought as I groggily got up from my bed. I needed water and food since I hadn't eaten or drank anything today. I slowly walked over to my kitchen and opened the fridge. I grabbed a bottle of water and a cup of yogurt. I opened the water and drank the whole bottle. After that, I opened the yogurt, grabbed a spoon from the drawer, and started to eat it slowly. After ten minutes of staring into space while slowly eating yogurt, I had finally eaten all of it. But I was still hungry. I sighed as I walked over to the pantry, grabbed a protein bar, and ate that slowly. Another ten minutes passed of me slowly eating the bar while staring into space. I grabbed my trash and threw it away in the trashcan in the kitchen. After that, I walked to my room and changed into my practice shirt and cover-up pants. I then put on my sneakers and packed my volleyball shoes in my bag. When I was done, I went to the bathroom and brushed my teeth. While I was brushing my teeth I looked in the mirror. 

I look like shit

I thought as I spat the toothpaste out of my mouth and into the sink. I ran my fingers through my hair in an attempt to style it and then looked in the mirror. I looked better, but the eye bags under my eyes begged to differ. I sighed as I exited the bathroom. I grabbed my phone and opened it to check the time. It was 4:57 pm. Takeru was about to be here at any moment. I grabbed my stuff and walked to the living room to wait for him. A couple of minutes later I heard the doorbell ring. I walked up to the door and opened it to see Takeru. He smiled. 

"Oikawa!"

He said as he rushed forward to hug me. I knelt and hugged him. 

"Are you ready to play some volleyball?"

I asked him. He grinned. 

"Heck yeah! I can't wait to spike the ball today!"

He said. I smiled.

"Well, you gotta learn how to pass first before you can spike the ball."

I said as I opened the door for him. He exited and we headed   
towards the court. 

~

Practice had just ended and I was walking with Takeru to drop him off at his home. As we were walking and talking something bizarre happened. I looked up to see Kageyama in front of me. It looked like he was walking somewhere. I stopped walking and so did he. I gave him a look as he spoke. 

"O-Oikawa what are you doing here?"

He stuttered.

"I'm watching my nephew."

I replied coldly. 

"Hey!"

Takeru said as he raised a hand. 

"Uh, hey?"

Kageyama said stunned. 

"Wait, what about practice?"

Kageyama asked concerned. 

"We almost always take Monday's off."

I replied smoothly. 

"Y-you guys get a break once a week?! What a waste!"

Kageyama replied. 

"Getting rest and ditching are two different things."

I said as I started to walk past him with Takeru.

"See ya."

I said as we passed him. 

"O-Oikawa, wait!"

Kageyama shouted. I grinned as I stopped and turned towards to face him. I enjoyed teasing him.

"Nope stupid! You're stupid! You stupid face!"

I said as I stuck my tongue out at him. He looked at me confused. 

"O-Oikawa-"

"Nope! Can't hear you! Can't hear a thing!"

I said still sticking my tongue out at him. 

This was making my day ten times better.

I thought as I continued to taunt him. Suddenly he bowed right in front of me. I stopped teasing him to listen to what he had to say. 

"Please, listen to what I have to say."

Kageyama said as he continued to bow. 

"Why do I have to go out of my way to listen to what an enemy is going to say?"

I asked as I walked away with Takeru. 

"Please, Oikawa!"

Kageyama begged. I grinned as Takeru and I continued to walk away from him. 

"I beg you! I beg you!"

He cried. I grinned as we continued to walk. 

"I BEG YOU, PLEASE!"

Kageyama shouted as he ran right in front of Takeru and me. 

"WOAH!"

I shouted as he ran right in front of me. I regained my composure and glared at him once more. 

"Takeru."

I said. 

"What?"

He asked. 

"Take a picture. Hold it like this, and press here."

I said as I opened my camera and handed Takeru my phone. I   
looked to see Kageyama looking up at us. 

"Don't move, Tobio."

I demanded as I continued to help my nephew navigate the camera app on my phone. I then posed right in front of Kageyama. 

"Perfect!"

I exclaimed as I held up a peace sign.

"I'll call this "Tobio is No Match For Oikawa!"

I said as my nephew took a photo. 

"Toru, you're actually happy about this picture? This is totally lame."

Takeru said as he looked at the photo. 

"What??" 

I asked shocked. I brushed it off and looked at Kageyama.

"Well, what do you want? I'm busy you know."

I asked as I ran a hand through my hair. 

"You said your girlfriend dumped you, so you had free time!"

Takeru exclaimed. My face turned bright red as I thought of Asuga. I   
turned around.

"Takeru, shut up!"

I shouted. 

"What? You were about to cry about it earlier when you talked about it on the way here. You even said you were gonna train her younger cousin on how to play volleyball with me today."

Takeru said innocently. 

"I said shut up!"

I said angrily.

"Whatever!"

Takeru said. 

This was so embarrassing

I thought. Suddenly Kageyama interrupted my thoughts. 

"So uh, what if you were close to a tournament, and, uh. And Iwaizumi said that he was going to try some impossible attack-"

"Hey, if you want to talk to me about something quit with the lame "what if" story and just be upfront with it."

I said sternly. Kageyama glared at me. I continued to glare at him. 

"Hinata has been hitting the fast attack balls without looking at them until now. Now, he says he wants to hit it of his own will."

"Oh really? That'd be pretty impressive if he could do it. Why not let him?"

I asked.

"Please don't make it sound so easy! Hinata has no concept of technique!"

Kageyama shouted. I smirked. 

"So you're saying "Just do what I tell you to do or something?" That's   
like a dictator you know."

I said. Kageyama grunted. I continued to speak.

"Have you put any thought into it? About whether or not you're fully   
responding to Shorty with a toss that he wants?"

I asked. 

"Have you even tried to?"

I asked tauntingly. Kageyama looked down like he was thinking about something. I grinned as I pointed a finger towards him. 

"If you're thinking the situation is as good as it can be and you're being defensive about it, you're basically a coward. Don't get the wrong idea. The one who has leadership in an attack isn't you, it's the shorty."

I said as I set my hand down. I continued to speak.

"If you can't understand that, you're just regressing back to playing the tyrant king."

I said as I walked past him. 

"Let's go Takeru."

I said as I walked down the steps leaving Kageyama behind. Takeru   
and I continued to walk. 

"Are you in a good mood, Toru?"

He asked as he handed me back my phone. 

"I'm happy that Tobio's more run-down than I thought he was."

I said as I opened my phone to look at the picture. But as I opened it I saw that the picture was blurry. 

"I'm totally blurry!"

I exclaimed as I looked at the photo.

"Well sorry, I didn't know how to use a phone."

Takeru said as we continued to walk. 

"It's fine."

I said as I stuffed my phone in my pocket. 

"So about the girlfriend thing. Why aren't you going to go talk to her?"

Takeru asked. 

"What?"

I asked stunned. 

"She broke up with you. Why don't you call and apologize to her?"

He asked. 

"I've tried calling her.."

I said.

"Oh, I guess she doesn't like you as much as she used to then!"

Takeru said as he laughed. 

"Oh shut up!"

I shouted as we walked to his house.


	26. ~ Chapter Twenty Six: Work ~

~ Asuga ~

~ Monday ~

It had been two days since I had broken up with Oikawa. I felt really bad. I mean I ran away from him without him trying to explain himself. But my inner voice told me that I deserved this. That I deserved to see Oikawa with another girl who was prettier and better than me. I deserved to feel sad. I deserved to never date again. I don't know why my inner voice kept telling me this. But the more I heard it, the more I believed it. During the past two days, I spent every day working hard. I went on long runs and increased how often I ran from once a day to twice a day. I knew I was overworking my body, but I needed to keep my mind off of Oikawa if I wanted to move on. Plus I was stretching after I ran, so I wasn't destroying my body. Today was a rest day for my volleyball team, but not for me. Today I would do two three-mile runs. One in the morning, and one at night. It was five in the morning and I had just woken up to the sound of my alarm. I quickly got up from my bed and changed into a tank top and sport shorts. I went to the bathroom to brush my teeth and put my hair into a ponytail. Once I was done I grabbed my running shoes and headed to the kitchen. I grabbed a protein bar and ate all of it. After that, I grabbed a bottle of water and drank all of it. It was important to stay hydrated because I was going to be going for a long run today. After I finished the water I grabbed another water bottle and then my iPod and earbuds. I exited my apartment and walked to the trail that was five minutes away from my apartment. When I got there I shuffled the music on my iPod and started to do my stretch routine. I stretched my hamstrings, thighs, calves, and arms. Once I was done I headed towards the trail to start my three-mile run. Surprisingly it only took me thirty minutes to complete. Once I was done with my run I headed back home to change clothes. It was 6:12 in the morning. I opened my phone while I was walking home to check if anyone had texted me. Surprisingly Misako texted me. 

I guess she was working out this morning as well.

I thought as I read her message. 

"Hey girl, can we hang out today? We need to talk."

She texted.

Crap, she must have found out about the breakup.

I thought as I sent her a reply.

"Sure, drop by my apartment any time today."

I texted back. Soon I reached my apartment complex. I walked up the stairs and headed towards my apartment. I opened the door, threw my iPod and water bottle on the couch, and headed to my room to get changed. I quickly threw on an oversized t-shirt and sport shorts. After that, I put my hair up into a messy bun. I then walked to the kitchen and grabbed a big cup. I filled it up with water and started to drink it as I scanned my kitchen for food to eat. I settled on some rice and fish from breakfast yesterday. I quickly reheated the rice and fish in my microwave and ate it quickly since I had no idea what time Misako would come over. Thirty minutes later I heard a knock on my door. I slowly opened it to see Misako standing there. She didn't look too happy. 

"Come on in."

I said. She nodded as she stepped inside and took off her shoes. She then sat on the couch and patted a spot next to her for me to sit. I did so. She looked at me angrily.

"You broke up with Oikawa didn't you?"

She asked. I looked at her shocked.

"How did you know?"

I asked as my face heated up in embarrassment."

"Iwaizumi texted me the other day because Oikawa told him. He told me to ask you why."

Misako said. I looked at the ground as tears started to form in my eyes.

"He deserves someone better. And I deserve this, being sad and seeing him with someone else."

I said. A tear escaped my eye and I quickly wiped it away.

"Asuga, we talked about this. I thought my little pep talk would boost your confidence, not bring it down."

Misako said. Another tear escaped my eye but this time I didn't wipe it away. 

"Should- should I call him and tell him I'm sorry?"

I asked. Misako placed her hand on my back. 

"Asuga, you should. You guys were so happy together. It seemed to me like you guys were soulmates. You were so happy with him."

Misako said. I sighed. 

"He's not gonna want to get back with me. Especially the way I treated him when I ended things."

I said as I looked at her. She smiled sympathetically. 

"Something inside of me tells me that he will forgive you."

She said. I nodded as I wiped another tear from my face. 

"What do you think? Do you want to get back with him?"

Misako asked. 

You don't deserve to. 

My inner voice said. 

"I-I don't deserve to."

I whispered. Suddenly I felt a sharp sting on my cheek. I looked up to see Misako glaring at me. 

"KAZAMA ASUGA! DON'T YOU EVER SAY SOMETHING LIKE THAT AGAIN OR ELSE I'LL SEND YOU FLYING ACROSS THIS ROOM! DON'T EVER THINK THAT YOU ARE LESS OF WHAT YOU ACTUALLY ARE. YOU ARE STRONG, TALENTED, AND ABSOLUTELY GORGEOUS!"

Misako screamed. I looked at her stunned. She had never yelled at me like this before. Suddenly she pulled me in for a hug. 

"Stop letting those nasty inner thoughts get to you. You are good enough for him, better even."

Misako said as she pulled away. I weakly smiled. 

"Now, call his cell right now and tell him you want to meet up to talk things through."

Misako said. I nodded as I grabbed my phone. I went to my contacts list and scrolled until I saw Oikawa's name. I pressed call. The phone rang for a minute before it went to voicemail.

"He-he didn't pick up."

I whispered. Misako nodded as she took my phone. 

"He's probably asleep. Text him. Say you want to meet up asap."

Misako said as she handed my phone back with the message already typed out. I quickly read over it and pressed send. I then looked at Misako. 

"I sent it."

I said. Misako grinned.

"Atta girl!"

She said as she lightly punched my shoulder. I smiled. Suddenly a thought crossed my mind. 

"Hey, why were you talking to Iwaizumi?

I asked.

"Uh, cause he was cute? Duh."

Misako said grinning.

"Misako you player!"

I screamed as I threw my couch pillow at her.


	27. ~ Chapter Twenty Seven: The Last ~

~ Oikawa ~

~ A Couple Of Months Later At The Spring High-Miyagi Prefecture   
Representative Playoffs ~

The ball bounced off of my platform and flew towards the wall behind me. The whole stadium watched as it bounced behind me. I stared at the ball as the whistle blew. I heard Karasuno's cheering but I blocked that out as reality hit me. 

We had lost. We weren't going to make it to Nationals. I wasn't ever going to go to Nationals. 

I thought. I slowly walked up to the net and looked at Tobio. He looked at me.

"Now we're at one loss, one win. Don't go getting too cocky."

I said. Deep down I had a feeling that I would be seeing him again. 

"I can't get cocky."

He said as he glared at me. We continued to stare at each other for what felt like an eternity. We then slowly walked away from each other and headed towards our teams. We lined up on our separate sides of the court then thanked each other for the game. We shook hands at the net with each other then thanked the refs and coaches. After that, I ran towards my team. I needed to make sure they weren't falling apart right now. We needed to stay strong. We headed towards our coaches so they could speak with us. 

"No matter what I say, the results are what they are. The bitterness cannot be watered down, either. You probably have plays that you will keep regretting. But still, first and foremost, let me say this. You all fought well."

Our coach said. The team tensed up after those words. Some were crying and others were staring at the court. 

"Let's go greet everyone in the stands."

I said as I desperately tried to get everyone's mind off the loss. We headed over towards the stands. As we were walking over I noticed Iwaizumi crying as he was running. He looked as if he was deep in thought. Probably about his last hit. I slapped him as I ran past him standing still. It wasn't the best gesture of comfort, but the pain would hopefully distract him from his thoughts. Moments later he finally joined the line to thank the stands for coming to support us. Luckily the girl's team wasn't here. They were playing their final match of the day right now. After we thanked them we packed up our stuff and left the gym. I watched Karasuno as they were cheering that they had won. 

No nationals...

I thought as I watched them celebrate. We then exited the gym. I stayed in the lobby to make sure everyone had left the gym. I pulled aside one of my teammates as he was heading towards the gym's exit.

"Hey, when the bus comes can you load it? I'll go fetch the guys who aren't here yet."

I said as I motioned towards the gym. 

"Okay!"

He said as he ran off. I started to walk towards the gym. Suddenly, Ushijima stood in my way. It looked like he wanted to talk to me. I stopped so that I could hear what he had to say. I gave him a look as he stared at me. I then walked past him because I figured he had nothing to say. As I was walking by he started to speak. 

"I'm warning you, Oikawa. Never take the wrong path again. You took the wrong path. There was a place where you could show your skills a lot more, but due to pride that doesn't count for anything, you chose not to take it."

I rolled my eyes. 

"So you're trying to tell me that I should have gone to Shiratorizawa instead of Seijoh, right? No team is guaranteed victory."

I said as I placed both hands on my hips. 

"If nothing else, I can say that my team is the strongest one here."

I looked at him confused. 

Did he not just watch the game?

I thought as I looked at him. 

"You still have an amusing amount of confidence, don't you?"

I grinned as I continued to speak. 

"Worthless pride, huh? That's true. Listen up, Ushijima. I've never thought that my choice was a mistake. And not one bit about my volleyball career is over. This pride that doesn't count for anything, make sure you remember it for later."

I said as I glared at him. 

"Oh, yeah."

I said.

"If you keep all of your attention on me, you'll get stabbed from a direction you weren't expecting."

I said.

"What do you mean by that?"

He asked confused. 

"My junior isn't smart and isn't even close to my level yet. But now that he's no longer alone, he's a strong guy."

I said as I started to walk away. 

"A murder of crows may be able to kill even the great white eagle."

I said as I walked off to the gym to make sure everyone was rounded up. Ushijima didn't say a word as I walked away. 

Hah, I hope Karasuno beats them. 

I thought as I grinned.

~ 

After we had arrived back at the school and ate some food (coaches treat). I realized that I owed the team ramen since I did miss all of my serves after all. So we went to a ramen shop and ate together as a team. After we filled up with ramen, and I spent all of my money, the third years and I headed back to school to do one last volleyball practice with each other. It was nice, playing with them one last time. I was so glad I went to Seijoh instead of Shiratorizawa. Here, it felt more like a family. And I loved it. We had been practicing for hours and soon, it was time for all of us to head home. We cleaned up the court and once we were done, I thanked everyone for the past three years. It was a bit emotional, but I genuinely meant it. I was thankful I had gotten the opportunity to play with them. Iwaizumi and I did our usual walk home. As we were walking, it was silent. We both were reflecting on the loss and what had just happened earlier. Suddenly Iwaizumi spoke, breaking the silence.

"You probably won't be happy until you become an old man."

He said.

"What? What kind of are you placing on all of the sudden?"

I asked. He continued to speak.

"Regardless of whatever tournament you win, you'll live chasing volleyball your whole life without being perfectly content, cause you're a real troublesome guy."

"Don't stick an insult in there at a time like this."

I said. Iwaizumi continued to speak.

"But, keep moving forward without hesitation."

He said. We stopped walking and I turned to face him. He turned and faced me. 

"You're my partner that I can be proud of and, a really incredible setter! Even if the team changes from now on that won't change."

He said. I was shocked. 

Did he think that of me?

I thought as I looked at him. Iwaizumi broke the silence once more. 

"But when we compete, I'll take you down."

He said. I looked at him and chuckled.

"I wouldn't want it any other way."

I said as I grinned at him. He suddenly rose a fist, and I did the same. All of the memories we had made together flooded through my mind. Us watching volleyball games together, competing in middle school together, and our best high school moments. We fist-bumped at the corner of the road. This was our last walk after volleyball practice together. 

What a way to end it.

I thought. Iwaizumi suddenly spoke again.

"You should go talk to Asuga as well. See how her team did. Kiss and make up y'know."

He said. My cheeks heated up.

"Today?"

I asked. Iwaizumi nodded. I sighed.

"Fine. Just for you Iwaizumi."

I said as I started to head in the opposite direction. 

"Good luck trashykawa, you'll need it."

Iwaizumi said from behind me. I rolled my eyes and grinned as I continued to walk.

I guess I'll just head to her house. 

I thought as I continued to walk. Moments later, I neared the bakery that we always went to after practice. I smiled as I walked by and took a peek inside the window. I saw two oddly familiar girls in there. One with red hair and one with...

Asuga!

I thought. She was facing away from me but, Misako was facing towards the window. She looked up at me and grinned. I saw her say something to Asuga then she came rushing out of the bakery with her things. 

"OIKAWA!"

She shouted as she rushed towards me. She then stopped right in front of me.

"Get your ass in there and talk to Asuga."

She said.


	28. ~ Chapter Twenty Eight: Milkbread ~

~ Asuga ~

~ After The Spring High-Miyagi Prefecture Representative Playoffs ~

I was with Misako in the cafe Oikawa and I always went to after practice. We won all of our games today, so that meant we were going on to the finals where we would be playing Shiratorizawa again. We celebrated with our team after we won by going out to a sushi restaurant. This was the first time the girl's team at Aoba Johsai made it this far in the tournament, so the school treated us to a nice meal. When we were done we all went our separate ways, but Misako and I decided to stop at the cafe and chat about nationals. We were both excited because we were finally going. All of our hard work had paid off in the end. As we were talking I noticed Misako looking up at the window behind me. 

"What's wrong?"

I asked puzzled. 

"Asuga, wait right here. I'm gonna go. Just trust me."

She said as she picked up her bag and tea. She then rushed out the door. I watched her as she rushed outside and talked to a boy that looked just like Oikawa. Suddenly my mind put two and two together. 

Oikawa is here? But why? He never responded to my voicemail I left him!

I thought as I quickly turned back around and stared at the cup of coffee in my hands. I heard the door open and watched from the side of my eyes as Oikawa walked up to the cash register. I continued to look down at my coffee as if it were the most interesting thing in the world. I didn't want to make things awkward by staring at Oikawa. I listened closely to what he was talking about to the cashier. 

"Hi! Could I get two milk bread?"

He asked. 

"Sure, that'll be seven dollars."

The cashier said. 

"Here you go."

Oikawa said. I then heard the crinkling of plastic and his footsteps nearing closer and closer to me. 

"Excuse me, is this seat taken?"

He asked. I looked up into him brown orbs. I smiled.

"No, not at all."

I said. Oikawa took a seat in front of me. 

"It's been a while."

He said as he slid a thing of milk bread in my direction. I took it. 

"Thank you."

I softly said. 

"No problem."

He said. We stared at each other in awkward silence. No one else was in the cafe but us and the cashier.

"So, how did the tournament go for you?"

Oikawa asked. 

"We won. We're going to play Shiratorizawa in the finals."

I said as I played with the straw for my coffee.

"Wow Asuga, that's amazing."

Oikawa said. I looked at him and grinned.

"Thanks. Although, I missed our practice sessions. I wasn't able to hit some of the shots I wanted during the game."

I said as I continued to play with my straw. 

"That's understandable, I'm glad you guys won though. Your hard work paid off in the end."

Oikawa said softly. 

Why was he acting so weird? I mean we haven't talked in a while but he usually isn't this quiet.

I thought as I looked up at him. I noticed his eyes were a bit swollen.

Was he crying earlier?

I thought as I continued to look at him. 

"Hey, I have an idea."

I said breaking the silence.

"What is it?"

Oikawa asked. 

"Let's go to the park near my apartment. It's only five minutes away and hardly anyone ever goes there during this time."

I said as I stood up and grabbed the milk bread Oikawa bought for me. He nodded and stood up at well, shoving the milk bread in his bag. We thanked the cashier and exited the cafe. We then started to walk to the park. It was quiet, but I didn't mind, his presence was more than enough to comfort me. We soon arrived at the park where we sat on a bench next to each other. 

"You gonna eat your milk bread?"

I asked. Oikawa shook his head no.

"I ate a lot of ramen today with my team."

He said as he smiled. I smiled back.

"Must have been a huge celebration then."

I said. 

"Celebration?"

Oikawa asked confused. I looked at him and furrowed my brows.

"Yeah for like you know, winning the tournament?"

I said. Oikawa looked at the ground. 

"Asuga, we lost."

He quietly said. I stared at him.

They lost? What happened? The team had been working so hard, they were amazing they shouldn't have lost!

I thought as I grabbed his hand. I squeezed it reassuringly. He looked up at me. 

"I'm sorry, I didn't know."

I said softly. Oikawa shook his head.

"It's okay, I should have told you earlier."

He said. 

"Wanna talk about it?"

I asked. 

"I mean, there's not much to talk about. We lost to Karasuno, no nationals, end of the story."

He said. I looked into his brown orbs. He was tearing up a little. 

"It's okay. You can't win them all."

I said. Oikawa nodded. Suddenly a small tear slipped from his eye. On instinct, I quickly wiped it away with my finger. Oikawa looked at me surprised. 

"Oh! I'm sorry!"

I said startled. 

What the heck? I did not mean to do that at all!

I thought as I looked at Oikawa. Suddenly he grabbed my hand. 

"It's okay Asuga."

He said. I smiled.

"I've been meaning to tell you this. I'm sorry, for breaking up with you and not giving you a chance to explain yourself, and for running out the way I did."

I said as I took a deep breath. 

"It's okay Asuga I-"

"Hold on."

I said as I continued to speak.

"You didn't deserve to be treated like that. I was just in my head, and my thoughts and insecurities were getting to me. I understand if you want to remain friends. I mean, no girl should ever treat her partner the way I treated you."

I said as I looked at him. Oikawa smiled as he pulled me in for a hug. 

"It's okay Asuga, I forgive you."

He whispered into my ear. I smiled as I hugged him back.

"Thank you for forgiving me."

I whispered back. Oikawa pulled away and cupped his hands around my cheeks. He leaned in and gently pressed his lips onto mine. I kissed back softly. Seconds later we both pulled away blushing. 

"So, does this mean we're official again?"

Oikawa asked teasingly. 

"If you want to."

I said as I smiled. 

"Yipee!"

Oikawa cheered as he leaped up into the air. He grabbed me and hoisted me up so that he was carrying me. He then spun around with me in his arms. 

"Asuga-chan you've made this night ten times better no wait, a million times better!"

He said as he stopped spinning. I giggled as he put me down. 

"Same here."

I said as I brushed a few stray strands of hair out of his face. We then took each other's hands and headed back to my apartment. As we were walking I looked up at the night time sky. The stars were shining brightly. 

"Oikawa look! It's a shooting star!"

I said as I pointed to the sky. He looked up to see a bright star floating across the sky.

"What'd you wish for?"

I asked as we continued to watch the star drifting across the nighttime sky. 

"For us to be happy for the rest of our lives."

He said. I smiled as I leaned in and kissed his cheek. 

"Me too."

I said as we continued to look at the bright stars above us.


	29. ~ Chapter Twenty Nine: Now ~

~ Asuga ~

~ A Couple Years Later ~

"Go out, go out!"

I shouted from the outside. Our setter set the ball to me and I slammed it down the line, awarding my team a point. I smiled and cheered as I high fived my team. I was twenty-five years old and playing for the women's national team in Japan. Right now we were practicing since the Olympics would be next year. We were currently in Argentina for a practice match against their women's national team since we were good rivals. I was offered to play for the national team a year after I had graduated high school. Of course, I accepted. I mean, who wouldn't? Speaking of high school and Argentina, Oikawa and I agreed to be just friends after we graduated. I mean, we still had feelings for one another, but he was going to be twenty-three hours away from me so we would never actually see each other in person. We still texted and face timed each other daily so we remained very close friends.   
As for my volleyball team, we still texted and were friends to this day. We hung out every now and then but I was always busy with volleyball so I never really had time to hang out with them weekly. They all moved on with their lives. Hiromi started an internship in France to become a fashion designer. Two years ago one of her designs became popular and was featured on the cover of Bouge. She sponsored me just last year. We texted almost every day and are still really close. Juno became a librarian at a local library near our hometown. She spends most of her days reading there and helping others develop a passion for reading. Michi became a volleyball commentator, surprise surprise. Her loud personality made her a perfect fit for the job. She told me that she would be commentating on the Olympics next year. Rai is finishing her last year of college and is playing on a division two volleyball team known as the Obu Owls. Nozomi became a marketing director at Yoogle. I knew her wits would get her far in life. As for Misako, we still are best friends to this day. She actually owns a gym and plays division one volleyball for the Habikino Hawks. She is the starting libero for the team and has helped her team to win the division one championship back to back. I played on her team for a year before getting recruited to train with Japan's national women's volleyball team.   
And nationals. What an experience. Our team did so well that we made it to the finals but ultimately lost in the end to Okami High School (remember the name ;) ). They were an incredible team and we played an amazing game against them. They also had a really good batch of first years. I had a feeling that I would be seeing their ace in the future. I was proud of my team in the end. It was our first nationals run and we had made it that far.  
Anyways, back to the present. The women's team had just finished our last practice match of the day against the Argentina team. I walked over with the team to the locker room to get changed. We entered and I quickly got undressed and put on a tank top and sport shorts. Argentina was pretty hot after all. After that, I quickly put my hair up in a bun then put on my sneakers. When I was done I took out my phone to check to see if I had any text messages. I had a couple, one from Misako, Hiromi, and Oikawa. I quickly checked all of the messages. I clicked on the one from Misako.

"So are you gonna come back soon? We have to get brunch once you do!"

She texted. I smiled as I replied. 

"Next week. And of course, we can!"

I texted. I then checked Hiromi's message.

"Hey, how do you feel about modeling my latest sports collection?"

I grinned as I typed my reply. 

"I would love to! Email my coach to let them know."

I texted back. I then got to Oikawa's message. 

"So, I heard you were in Argentina practicing against the women's team. Wanna get some dinner?"

I sighed as I thought about it. I mean it wasn't every day that I was in Argentina. And Oikawa knew the area better than me. 

"Yeah, I am. I just finished practice. Wanna pick me up at my hotel and take me to dinner tonight?"

I texted back. I then grabbed my belongings and exited the locker room to get on the bus that would take us back to our hotel. Suddenly I heard someone next to me. I looked up to see it was Kanoka Amanai. I smiled at her. 

"Hey quit with the lone wolf act!"

She teased. I smiled as I laughed. 

"Sorry sorry! I just got a lot of text messages and needed to reply to all of them!"

I said reassuringly. She smiled. 

"Great job at practice today though! You killed it, literally!"

She exclaimed. I smiled.

"Thanks, you too! Your hits were amazing!"

I said. We then stopped at the bus.

"Wanna sit together?"

She asked. 

"Of course!"

I said. We became close because we had briefly met at nationals the year I went. When we both saw that we were on the same team together we started to talk a lot more and become good friends. We boarded the bus and took our seats. 

"So Asuga, are you gonna meet up with that guy you had a thing with in high school?"

She asked grinning. 

"Yeah, he actually asked to have dinner with me today!"

I said as I pulled out my phone to check if Oikawa had replied. He did surprisingly.

"Great! Pick you up at six! Which hotel are you at again?"

He replied. I smiled as I sent my reply.

"The Gilton Hotel. I'll see you at six!"

I texted back.

"Do you think coach will approve?"

She asked as I put away my phone. 

"Probably since he knows the area and is a close friend of mine."

I said. She nodded. 

"True true, just remember curfew!"

She said smiling. I grinned.

"Of course I will. I kinda wanna play in the upcoming Olympics."

I said grinning.


	30. ~ Chapter Thirty: Stars ~

~ Asuga ~

I entered my hotel room and ran to my bathroom to take a quick shower. Oikawa would be here in twenty minutes so I had to hurry and shower quickly. Once I was done I changed into a clean pair of sport shorts, a dark blue tank top, and some sneakers. I then put on some mascara and dried my hair with a blow dryer. Once my hair was dried I put it up in a ponytail. I then put on the necklace Oikawa gave me on the last day we hung out together in high school. It was a small silver necklace with a small charm with our initials on it. I wore it often, I always wore it on game days. It was like my little good luck charm. Once I was done getting ready I checked the time on my phone. It read 5:57. I had three minutes to get downstairs. I grabbed my purse and hotel key. I then rushed to the elevator. I pressed the down button and anxiously waited for the elevator door to open up. Moments later it did and I rushed inside. I pressed the lobby button and the doors slowly closed. 

"C'mon, c'mon."

I muttered as I checked the time on my phone again. It read 5:58. I had two minutes left. The elevator slowly descended. Soon it stopped at the lobby. I stepped out and looked around. I didn't see anyone so far. I walked to the doors where he was supposed to meet me. I looked around. There were a couple of people out there. I spotted my setter and our libero outside talking. I walked towards them.

"Hey!"

I said as I waved at them. They smiled and waved back to me. 

"Where are you going Asuga?"

My setter asked. 

"I'm meeting up with an old friend. What about you?"

I asked. 

"Oh, we were gonna go out for some tacos!"

My libero said. I smiled. 

"Sounds great!"

I said. Suddenly a car pulled up in front of us. 

"Oh, that's our Yuber, see you later Asuga!"

My setter said as she waved.

"See ya tomorrow Asuga!"

My libero said as she stepped in the car after my setter. I smiled as I waved at them. The car then drove off. I looked down at my phone to check the time. It read 5:02. 

Oikawa should have been here by now.

I thought as I looked around. I looked back down at my phone. I saw that I had a text from Misako. 

"So you're gonna meet up with Oikawa while you're there?"

She texted. I started to text back.

"Yeah, we were gonna meet up today. He hasn't shown up though."

I texted. I then pressed send.

"Long time no see."

I hear a familiar voice say. I looked up to see Oikawa. My eyes lit up as I rushed towards him.

"Oikawa!"

I shouted as I rushed towards him. He smiled as he rushed towards me with his arms outstretched. He picked me up and spun me around in a circle. He then pulled me in for a hug. 

"It's been a while huh?"

He whispered into my ear. I smiled as I looked at him. 

"Yeah, it's been a while."

I said smiling.

"Shall we? I know a good place that isn't far from here."

Oikawa said. I nodded as I took his arm. We then started to walk to the restaurant. 

"So how's volleyball?"

He asked as we walked. 

"It's going well. What about you? You excited for the Olympics?"

I asked. 

"Of course. I think my team is going to be really good this year."

He said. We rounded a corner. 

"The restaurant is right here."

Oikawa said as he pointed to a small building. 

"Wow, you weren't joking when you said it was close."

I said as we entered the restaurant. 

"Una mesa para dos por favor." (A table for two please)

Oikawa said. 

"Bien, sígueme de esta manera." (Okay, follow me this way)

The waiter said. 

I wish I paid attention in Spanish class.

I thought as I followed Oikawa to a table. We sat down.

"Do you know how to speak Spanish Asuga?"

Oikawa asked. 

"Not really."

I said. Oikawa smiled.

"I can teach you a couple of phrases if you would like."

He said. 

"Okay!"

I said smiling. 

"Dónde está el baño means where is the bathroom."

Oikawa said. 

"Why the heck would I need to know that phrase?"

I said as I laughed.

"You never know Asuga."

Oikawa said grinning. 

"Okay okay, so you say it like, Dónde está el baño?"

I asked. 

"Yup just like that!"

Oikawa said grinning. 

"Well, I'm practically fluent now."

I said grinning. Oikawa chuckled. 

"You sure are."

He said. Suddenly the waiter approached our table.

"Qué te gustaría comer?" (what would you like to eat)

He asked. I looked at Oikawa waiting for him to answer. I didn't know what to eat here.

"Dos choripán por favor Y dos agua por favor." (Two choripan and two water please)

He said. The waiter nodded as he walked away. 

"You asked for two water and two of something."

I said grinning. 

"Correct."

Oikawa said as he grinned. I smiled at him. 

"So Asuga, do you like it here?"

He asked. 

"Yeah, it's nice, very different from Japan."

I said smiling. 

"That's great!"

He said. 

"What about you, I assume you've obtained citizenship here?"

I asked. Oikawa nodded.

"Yup, I'll be playing in the Olympics next year!"

He said grinning. 

"Nice, I'll be playing there next year as well."

I said. 

"Really?"

Oikawa asked.

"What part of playing with the women's national team do you not understand? Do I have to say it in Spanish?"

I asked teasingly. Oikawa laughed as he shook his head no.

"I'm just teasing Asuga don't worry."

Oikawa said reassuringly. I smiled. Moments later the waiter came over with two plates of what looked like hot dogs. I looked at Oikawa.

"Hot dogs?"

I asked. He grinned.

"Just try it."

He said. 

"Gracias senor." (thank you sir)

Oikawa said. 

"De nada." (You're welcome)

He said as he walked away. I looked at the piece of food on my plate.

"C'mon Asuga, try it!"

Oikawa said. I picked it up and took a small bite out of it.

"Oh my gosh, this is amazing!"

I said.

"Told ya so."

Oikawa said grinning. We continued to eat and talk over dinner. Once we were done Oikawa paid and we left. 

"What do you think about living here? Training with the women's national team after you get your citizenship?"

Oikawa suddenly asked. I stopped walking and he did as well. 

"I like it, over in Japan."

I said softly. He looked at me. 

"I do too. I miss it sometimes. Getting milk bread at the cafe like the old days."

Oikawa said as he took my hand. 

"I've missed you."

I said as I looked at him. 

"Me too. Five years has been a long time."

Oikawa said. 

"Yeah."

I said as I looked at the ground. I felt Oikawa's hand on my chin. He slowly lifted it my chin up so that I was looking into his eyes. He leaned in and gently pressed his lips onto mine. The kiss lasted for a couple of seconds before I pulled away. 

"I've missed that feeling."

He whispered. 

"Me too."

I whispered back. Our foreheads were touching and we stayed like that for a while. 

"Think about coming here. I think you would really like it here."

Oikawa whispered. 

"I'll think about it. But I need to learn Spanish first."

I said grinning. Oikawa pulled away and we walked back to my hotel. When we got there we stopped at the front of the hotel. 

"I had fun tonight Asuga."

Oikawa said. I smiled.

"Me too."

I said. I leaned in and gently kissed him on the lips. I smiled as I pulled away. 

"Hey, you're still wearing the necklace I gave you?"

Oikawa asked as he lifted it with his fingers.

"Yeah, it's my little good luck charm."

I said grinning. He smiled.

"It looks good on you."

He said as he set the necklace back down on my chest. 

"Well, you did buy it for me."

I said smiling. I opened my phone to check the time. It was 11:54. 

"I have to head inside in six minutes."

I said. Oikawa frowened. 

"Curfew?"

He asked. I nodded. 

"I see. Well Asuga-chan, I'm glad we could spend some time together today."

He said. 

"Me too."

I said. Oikawa pulled me in for a hug.

"Please come back Asuga. I miss you. So much."

He whispered into my ear. I hugged him back.

"I miss you too Oikawa."

I whispered. 

"Consider staying here, please. You can play on the national team after two years-"

"Oikawa. My place is in Japan."

I said as I looked into his orbs. I noticed he was tearing up a little bit. I quickly used my hand to wipe away some of his tears. 

"I love you, Oikawa."

I said. He smiled. 

"I love you too."

He said smiling softly. He then pulled away from our embrace. 

"I'll see ya one day."

He said as he started to walk off. 

"See ya."

I said smiling as I watched him walk away. Suddenly he turned around to face me again.

"You should still think about coming here to Argentina and living here! They have some pretty damn good sushi!"

Oikawa shouted.

"I'll think about it! Now go home stupid!"

I shouted as I smiled. Oikawa grinned as he blew me a kiss. I pretended to catch it. He grinned as he turned around, threw up a peace sign, and headed home. I sighed as I watched his figure slowly disappear into the night. The stars in the sky seemed to twinkle as he disappeared. 

Something inside of me told me that I would be seeing him again. 

A/N: Ayee I finished writing a book :)) I decided to post both parts because why not? Anyways I hope you guys liked this book. This book was so fun to write and a tear-jerker at the end (I cry at everything so...)  
I have a project plan for a new book that's basically like Haikyuu except it's all girls :) so keep an eye out for that in the future.


End file.
